The Subject of Marriage
by taurausgirl
Summary: This year a new subject is introduced at Hogwarts the subject of marriage. How will all your favourite students cope with this addition? Involves most major HP characters at some point.
1. Chapter 1

The subject of Marriage

**Hey ok I'm not from America so I don't know if it's only in books they marry the students together for a project. I'm sorry if I get some of the details wrong but I'm putting my own interpretation on the idea because I don't really know much about it. I do not mean to offend anyone if parts are inaccurate.**

**Enjoy!**

The Explanation

'And so' continued Dumbledore 'I come to my final message of the night.

During the summer I was fortunate enough to visit Juniplough. For those of you who haven't heard of Juniplough, it is the largest magic school in America. It is infamous for producing some of the most outstanding and confident graduates in the entire world. Naturally when offered a chance to see the mechanisms of such an establishment I accepted instantly. While out there I learnt that there is one the project that every student participates in during their time at school. The idea was originally founded in the non-muggle schools but the Headmistress at Juniplough in the 1980's thought that it would be a good idea to transfer it also to the magical community. The students refer to it as 'the experiment'.'

'For a period of time, students are paired off by the teachers into 'marriages'. Through the 'marriage' they learn basic yet essential life skills. These include sharing, compromising, discussing, deliberating and much more. In recent times, the couples have also been given a jewel to care for. The jewels are to represent responsibility, or as the students say- children. These jewels must never be left alone.' Dumbledore took as sip from his goblet and continued

'Due to the success of this project I have decided to give it a try in Hogwarts this year. It will be given a place in the timetable as a subject and you will be given a mark at the end of the school year. However due to the large amount of commitment that will be required to the project, only those students in the 5th, 6th and 7th years are going to participate.

'After consulting with my fellow members of staff I have decided that the students will not be required to look after a jewel- it is far to small and it could prove difficult in monitoring the students care for it. Instead, each couple will be given a second year student to care for. As well as this, every couple will be monitored by a house-elf. For the entirety of the project, each house-elf has been asked to watch its two masters. Each elf will keep a record of how masters act for the staff to view as they wish.

'The students involved are asked to attend a meeting tomorrow at 9 0'clock in here, Great Hall where they will all be 'married'. All the marriages will last precisely one school year. Any questions can be asked tomorrow at the ceremony. Right I have kept you all long enough so off you pop to bed. Good night to one and all.'

As Dumbledore sat down a vast babble of noise rose from the students. Everyone had been completely taken aback by Dumbledore's speech. Never, in anyone's memory had an experiment this radical ever taken place before.

'Well, well looks like Dumbledore is embracing the muggle world even more than he used to' said Ron as he and Harry left the Great Hall, shepherding the new first years as they went. Hermione had already gone on ahead to open the portrait hole. 'Could be cool though' he continued 'being married and all. Wouldn't it be great if she was fit!'

'Ron _why _do you have to be so insensitive' groaned a voice behind him. Ginny had popped out of nowhere and was rolling her eyes. 'Looks do not guarantee a soul mate.'

'Bet they sure help though' muttered Ron as Ginny carried on past. 'I wonder how they choose our partners.'

'If Snape has anything to do with it then we're stuffed' replied Harry as they reached the open portrait hole. Hermione was just inside directing the first years up the two sets of stairs. Hearing the final part of the conversation she turned towards them.

'I just hope you realise how important this extra activity is going to be. If it's counted as a subject it could make the difference between passing and failing our 6th Year.'

'Ah come on Hermione lighten up. Being married. It's not going to be nearly as challenging as any of your other N.E.W.T subjects. Pair me up with the right guy and it could be a real laugh' grinned Ginny. 'You've got to do as mum did. Let him know you make the rules from the start. No excuses and no exceptions. Get the power at the start and you're sorted.

'Marriage is meant to be about compromise Gin' replied Hermione. 'It involves give and take. But' she considered 'you've got a point. We women must ensure we make a stand. Prove we do have a part to play in the partnership.' The two of them bade goodnight to Harry and Ron and departed for the girls dormitories. Harry and Ron began climbing their own set of stairs. Ron turned to Harry

'Who do you want to get put with?'

'Dunno. I just hope it's not Parkinson. You got a preference?'

'Well'- Ron stopped talking. He had gone bright red. Harry saw and smiled.

'You want Hermione don't you?' Ron's now crimson face nodded. 'Hey that's sweet, and you're bound to pass. Hermione wouldn't accept anything less.' As Harry extinguished the lamp in the room he thought about who he wanted. There was someone he wanted badly. It would be perfect if he did. How he would love to be married for the year to Ginny Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorting

At nine fifteen the following morning all of the top three years at school were seated around the Great Hall. The long tables had disappeared and chairs were arranged in neat rows along one edge. The students were all sitting on the floor on the opposite side. Several of the teachers were standing on the platform next to Dumbledore who had been explaining more about the new addition to their academic programme.

'-so married pairs are not permitted to enter the others common room if they are in different houses. Also no one is allowed in their other halves dormitory for any reason what-so-ever. It is your responsibility to arrange times and places to meet your partner. Empty classrooms will be available for your use outside of lessons. And now for the sorting of the couples.

'We have decided to use the sorting hat to create couples. Some of the pairs may be chosen to complement each other, whereas some may be because of conflicting personalities. I and the rest of the staff have had no part in electing the partnerships. For all I know the sorting hat may pair you based on length of your fingernails.' There was a smattering of giggles. Dumbledore smiled. 'And so we proceed.' He stepped back. Professor Sprout strode out.

'When your name is read out by me you may go into the centre of the room and place the hat on your head. If the hat calls your name you stand and go with your partner to sit on the chairs. Right, Hannah Abbott.' And so it began. There were cries of joy as couples were kept together and wails of dismay as others were separated. Padma Patil burst into floods of tears when she and Ernie McMillan of Hufflepuff were parted.

Harry didn't have to wait long for his name to be called. Katie Bell was sitting with the hat over her eyes. He hadn't even been listening when the hat called his name. A sharp poke in the ribs from Hermione brought him to his senses. Harry, blushing slightly jumped to his feet and joined Katie. Together they made their way over to the chairs. Although disappointed Harry had to admit it could have been worse. He and Katie got on well and he knew their partnership would work. Harry was relieved though that his name had been called quite quickly. It meant he didn't have to sit on the other side of the hall, nervous. Ron's name was called shortly after his own. However it was the girl in the centre who was the embarrassed party. Cho Chang looked disgusted as Ron came to join her. They sat next to each other, avoiding all eye contact looking mutinous. The whole process was going reasonably well in Harry's opinion. Hermione had been placed with Ernie McMillan. Both parties seemed happy with this. Both liked working and both would work whole-heartedly at the task. Padma looked horrified however. Then it all went wrong.

Malfoy swaggered over to the stool and sunk onto it. The hat sat on his head for a time, considering. Then it spoke in a loud and clear voice

'Ginny Weasley'.

The entire hall was still.

'What!' cried Malfoy tearing the hat off and shaking it. 'You take that back. Choose someone else.' Even Dumbledore looked slightly surprised. Snape looked furious and Sprout looked flustered. Nothing however, matched Ginny's expression. It combined pure loathing and hatred with frustration, disbelief and disappointment. She didn't move. Professor Sprout seemed to come to herself again and coughed.

'Ginny, you and Draco need to sit on the chairs now please.' Stomping Ginny went to the chairs but she wasn't joined by Malfoy. He went and sat at the opposite end of the row. Professor Sprout looked like she was about to object but, seeing as she hadn't specified that the couples had to sit next to each other she decided against it. Sighing, she continued down her list.

Once everyone had been paired off there was a pause. Dumbledore stood forward again. 'And now' he said 'it is time for the ceremony. Would each male please put the palm of his left hand in the palm of his girl's right hand. Harry shrugged and complied as Katie obediently held out her hand. Hermione and Ernie were stood palm to palm. Ron seemed to be having trouble pinning Cho's palm down as did Neville who had been put with Pansy Parkinson. She was looking like she would be sick at any moment. Ginny and Malfoy though were still on opposite sides of the room. Neither looked they were planning on making the first move. Seeing this Dumbledore flicked his wand and, with a shout both Ginny and Malfoy found themselves in the air above everyone's heads. Their palms were touching despite the fact that each was desperately trying to pull away from the other.

'Now repeat what I say' continued Dumbledore as though he was completely unaware of the two exasperated people hovering over his head. 'I vow to you my partner,'

The pupils began to chant 'I vow to you my partner'. Ginny and Malfoy had both intended to keep their mouths firmly shut, yet they found themselves saying the words. Looking down Ginny saw Dumbledore's wand waving gently as the two of the spoke.

'To be loyal and faithful'

'To be loyal and faithful'

'Through this year in which we will be married.'

'Through this year in which we will be married.'

'I vow that I will try my hardest'

'I vow that I will try my hardest'

'In all matters arising'

'In all matter arising'

'And I will never break this commitment'

'And I will never break this commitment'

'For the entirety of our union'

'For the entirety of our union'

'Amen'

The pupils stared at Dumbledore. He smiled 'I thought it gave an effective and meaningful end to the words.' Several people including Harry and Katie laughed. Hermione and Ernie shot them an irritated look. 'And now' continued Dumbledore 'you may proceed to your lessons.'

'Damm, damm, damm' yelled Ginny several hours later. She had hurried off as soon as her feet had touched the ground and hadn't been seen since. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up.

'Where you been?' enquired Hermione, 'I haven't seen you all day.'

'I've been in the bliddy library looking for a bliddy loophole to this whole bliddy thing' cried Ginny throwing herself into a chair. And there isn't one not one. I can't divorce him, we can't have an annulment, there isn't a bliddy way out of this.

'No' agreed Ron 'but it never said you had to be nice.'

Ginny looked up. 'What?'

'I've been doing the same, thinking of ways round the process and we never vowed to be friendly or courteous or even to listen to each other.'

'Ron! That's what marriage itself is all about' gasped Hermione. 'It's so well understood it's unspoken.'

'Hey if I didn't vow then I ain't gunna fret' said Ron sitting back. I wouldn't have worried about the vow either but I saw Padma when she tried to hug Ernie. I'll be surprised if her nose is ever quite the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

The Marriage of Ron and Cho

'Of all the Blast- ended Screwts' roared Cho to the Ravenclaw common room. 'Why did that stupid hat pick such a dung-brain! He has not one redeeming quality. He isn't nice, or funny, or good looking or intelligent. He isn't even good at Quidditch though he calls himself the Keeper. And worst of all, he's the best mate of Potter.' Cho flung herself into an arm chair and pulled at her hair. 'This is going to be the most miserable year of my life. It's my last year at Hogwarts and I will have to spend most of it glued to the ginger hairs side!'

'Hey, don't you complain' called a blonde haired girl across the room. I'm stuck with that Goyal bloke in 6th year. I really have never spoken to a person whose head was emptier than his.'

'At least that means you can make all the decisions about what you're going to do and stuff' called back Cho. Weasley will pretend he is happy and at the last moment he'll question everything and moan and scuff his feet and be a right pain.' She shook her head so that her black hair was flung back over her shoulders. Lisa, one of Cho's many friends looked up from her magazine and spoke

'You know what you have to do then.'

'And what is that? Put a silencing charm on his mouth for the whole year, or shall I just bewitch his hair to fall out as soon as it comes into contact with sunlight?'

'You've got to show him who the boss is. Tomorrow in class, make sure he understands in no uncertain terms that you are the dominant force. You make the decisions and he must follow them.' Cho looked around at her friend; a big grin had spread across her face.

'That's so good Lisa. I've got to make my mark. If I put him in place from the start then I have the power to decide what we do.' Cho leaned back in her chair smiling absentmindedly at the fire. 'Maybe this marriage won't be such a bad thing after all.'

Tuesday morning was the first ever marriage lesson for all the couples. Due to the number of students participating, the lessons were being taught by a variety of teachers in an array of classrooms all over the school. Ron and Cho were in the class of Professor Snape and as usual were with him in the dungeons. Whilst other couples met in the Entrance hall and went to the lesson together, both Ron and Cho had made separate ways to the classroom. Cho was already there when Ron arrived and glumly he went and sat with her in the middle of the room. This wouldn't have been his choice of seat; he always went for the back. She looked utterly revolted as he sat next to her.

'What?' he asked, getting out parchment and quills.

'Did you bother to comb your hair this morning?' she asked in a haughty voice. Ron opened his mouth to answer but with a swish of his cloak, Snape appeared in the doorway. He too looked like he would rather be eating slugs than educating a load of students in the essence of marriage. While Snape was busy taking the register Ron thought about whether Snape was married. He couldn't imagine it but then that man did surprise you in the strangest ways.

'Settle down, settle down' instructed Snape from his seat at the front of the class. 'You are all here to learn the subject of marriage. In these sessions you will be learning what a marriage is and to create a successful one. Now, can anyone tell me the 5 essences of a good marriage according to the Ministry of Magic?' the room remained quiet. Ron was surprised. Always being in a class with Hermione meant that he had never experienced a moment when a question went unanswered. A girl from the front row raised her hand.

'Yes Wendy'

'Discussion, resolution, compromise, partnership and an open mind.'

'Good. These words are the ones on which a successful marriage is theoretically based upon.' Snape continued. 'You will discover throughout this year, whether you find this to be true. Also...' Ron felt his eyes glaze over. A whole year of this. Lectures on marriage. He wasn't even planning on getting married for at least another 10 years. Maybe more if the whole lot had to be learnt via a textbook. He felt an elbow in his side and jolted.

'Copy the words on the board' hissed Cho looking annoyed. Ron looked round the class, everyone else was busy writing on parchment. Hastily Ron scribbled the words on the board not even reading them properly. He finished and looked round the dungeon again. He was surprised. Everyone else was still writing away though they had clearly had a head start on him. Ron shrugged and began doodling on the desk.

'Quills down. As I say your name you will read your vows aloud to the class' called Snape looking revolted as he said the words. Ron was startled. Cho had said copy the board. He nudged her.

'Cho, were we meant to do vows as well?'

'Yes of course we were, weren't you listening' replied Cho looking exasperatedly at him. Snape, seeing the discussion between the two stood up.

'Well it seems that Miss Chang and Mr Weasley are anxious to share their words of sentimentality. Up you come, you two can go first.' Cho walked confidently to the front and began before Ron had even reached the front row of desks.

'I vow, my darling Ron, to be kind and caring and patient. I will always look out for you and be there for you. If ever you are in need of a companion or confidant, you can rely on me.' Cho smiled as she read the final line. Ron gapped at her. The toe-rag. She had completely given him the wrong instructions and she then had had the cheek to write vows expressing care. Snape was not aware of this.

'Thank-you Miss Chang. Mr Weasley you may precede.'

'Erm...' Ron's mouth was dry. He decided to lie. If she was going to play dirty then so was he. 'I promise Cho that I will always listen to you words and respond to your actions. I also promise to equal your actions. You will never stand alone and can depend on me to offer advice in any way necessary.'

'Is that all Weasley? Only your parchment seems to have many more words written on it. I would hate for Miss Chang to miss out on any other of the sentimentalities you have written.' He extended his hand and glumly, Ron handed him the parchment. There was an icy silence. Snape looked right into Ron's eyes.

'Detention Weasley. It seems that you were so confident of your vows that you felt no need to write them out but instead to copy out the potions method for the third years next period. Sit. Ron caught Neville's eye as he slouched back to his seat. Judging by the look on his face, Pansy had fed Neville the same lie that Cho had fed Ron. Cho, on the other hand was smiling broadly.

'Yes yes yes!' cried Cho at break-time. 'I totally showed Weasel who was the boss. He made a right fool of himself today. He won't bother making any effort from now on in those classes.' She and the rest of her friends continued their chat, making their way out of the castle and into the grounds. On their way, they passed Harry, Ron and Hermione. Cho threw him a sarcastic smile and waved. Ron preteneded to vomit.

'Not good then' commented Hermione. 'I didn't think she would be over excited at having you for a Husband.'

'And what's that meant to mean.' Ron was looking accusingly at Hermione.

'Oh I don't mean it as a reflection on you. Only that, well, Cho is known only to date a certain type. Those who don't have an once of common sense and who are only focused on their appearance. You're too intelligent for her, and you have more interests than how your nose looks at a 38˚ angle.'

'Cedric wasn't' Harry remarked quietly.

'Yes, well, there is an expecption to every rule.' Hermione brushed off the comment wishing Harry hadn't opened his mouth. Ron still wasn't looking convinced. A voice from behind them spoke with an excited voice.

'Ron you've got to get revenge. You've got to put your foot down and say that you won't stand being treated like a mug.' Neville was standing there looking as though he had just won a competivite duel. His cheeks were bright red and there was a big lopsided grin on his face. He joined the circle and continued. 'That was low what she did. Pansy did the same. So I changed the words on her parchment. Trust me you feel so much better afterwards.' Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring at Neville as though through new eyes.

'You mean, you got revenge-'

'On Pansy-'

'And the spell worked!' All three were looking impressed. Neville grinned.

'Well the spell didn't work completely. I meant to change the words to the ones on the board as well but I only managed to change the language. She was reading Latin. Still, it had the same effect.' The group exchanged looks. Harry laughed and said 'It seems this marriage game isn't going to go quite as smoothly and fairly as Dumbledore had hopped.

'Well' commented Hermione 'they say all is fair in love and war!'


	4. Chapter 4

The Marriage of Hermione and Ernie

It was October. The top year students at Hogwarts had all been married for one month. Some like Malfoy and Ginny were a constant source of stress for the teachers and amusement for their peers. Others, including Harry and Katie were continuing their routines as though nothing had changed from the year before. Then there was Hermione and Ernie.

The two of them had decided to have formal meetings twice a week and informal ones on the remaining five days. The formal meetings involved two chairs with a desk in-front of each. Here Hermione and Ernie discussed the issues that had been covered in the lessons and completed any work set. They also expressed their emotions and any concerns either had about their relationship. These meetings could last up to two hours. The informal meetings were often in the Great hall, the courtyard and on the way to lessons. These were quick and just ensured they saw each other every day and were aware of the others well-being.

Today was Thursday and Ernie was sitting next to Hermione in their marriage lesson. They had Professor McGonagall for a teacher and both had been relieved. She took the new addition to the curriculum seriously, unlike others on the staff and wouldn't accept any substandard work. She was having a hard time enforcing this however. Luna and Seamus were often caught playing gobstones in the back row. They had spent so many lunchtimes catching up on work they had failed to do in the lessons, it was a standing joke if either of them ever appeared in the Great Hall at midday. These two were nothing compared Malfoy and Ginny. McGonagall was at her wits end as every lesson involved an argument of some description. Initially McGonagall had persisted in telling the class that debates ensured a healthy relationship where all opinions were expressed. Then she attempted to calm the situations, willing the pair to listen to each other. Now, she just got angry. Ernie and Hermione were in agreement with her. Both felt that Ginny and Malfoy were not trying at all and this was affecting the outcome of other marriages. Today was no exception.

'Why do you insist on being so insensitive' cried Ginny across the room. Despite enormous encouragement, she flatly refused to sit next to Malfoy.

'I would hardly call, sitting with my mates insensitive' Malfoy shot back.

'Well that's just-.' Ginny was cut short by McGonagall shooting sparks out of the end of her wand.

'Can I _please_ have silence. I have a very important announcement to make and I'm sure it will interest you all.' The room went quiet. 'Now, at the start of term you were told that each couple would be given a second year to look after. There was going to be an official ceremony for this but-' McGonagall's nostrils flared 'the Headmaster has decided that not all couples are ready for the responsibility. So, today only three couples in this class are to be given their child to care for.' The rest have yet to earn the privilege.' At this Malfoy muttered

'Privilege, ha good job I'll never get mine then. A squirmy brat how revolting.' Ernie shot Malfoy and irritated look and haughtily turned back to the front again. How he hoped he and Hermione had impressed the staff enough to have earned their child. They had discussed already what they would do when they got a child to look after. They had several plans ready but it all depended what house their child was in as to which route they would take.

'These lucky partnerships are Chip/Kerry, Granger/McMillan and Malfoy/Weasley.' Ernie felt himself go red. He puffed himself up importantly. He looked around the class. Several people were looking jealous, others looked relieved. Ginny, who was sitting next to Hermione was looking like she wanted to be sick. 'Would these people please come to the front. Ernie and Hermione scrambled out of their seats. Ginny after receiving a poke in the back from Hermione got up, but very unwillingly. Malfoy remained seated. It seemed that McGonagall had decided to become oblivious to this and continued as though there were six people at the front, not five.' As parents it is your responsibility to ensure your child is kept happy and healthy. You are to monitor their progress at school and assist them in their studies. They will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade but only with your permission and presence. All decisions will be made jointly. Now, are you ready to meet your children?' Hermione and Ernie nodded eagerly. The classroom door opened and in walked three second years.

There were two girls and one boy. Two looked nervous, one looked cocky. This was a girl. Hermione recognised her. She was in Gryffindor and was renowned for her lack of co-operation.

'Chip and Kerry you are the lucky parents of little Theresa.' A shy blonde girl stepped out and joined her new parents. Chip held out his hand

'Hey I'm Daniel and this is Laura.' The girl smiled meekly and went to sit with her new parents. McGonagall continued.

'Granger and McMillan you are the lucky parents of little Helen.' Hermione inwardly groaned as Helen strutted towards them. She was tall and thin with long brown hair and a pink fringe. She would be difficult. Hermione had already heard rumours that she had somehow smuggled Muggle cigarettes into the school. And she was only in her second year. They returned to their desks and Helen threw herself into the chair slouching. 'That means Malfoy and Weasley you have Ralph here as your child' concluded Professor McGonagall. The small boy starred up at his new parents and they starred back. Ginny thought he looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, Malfoy thought he looked like a weed. Ralph was quite frightened. He felt as if every part of him was shaking. Everyone in the entire school knew how these two were reacting to their 'marriage' and he was dreading how they would treat him. Especially Malfoy. Ralph belonged to Hufflepuff- not a house worth bothering about in Malfoy's opinion, or so Ralph had heard.

The end of the lesson came. As soon as the bell rang, Helen jumped out of her chair and legged it out of the room as fast as she could.

'Hey' began Ernie but she had already disappeared into the swarms of crowds that had filled the corridor. He turned to Hermione. 'Do you the impression that Helen might be a tad rebellious and difficult. I think it will be in out best interests to have a chat with her and lay down some ground rules. After all we can't have an insignificant second like that ruining our chances of a good grade.' Hermione nodded her head. But she had a feeling that Helen wasn't going to be brought into line by some ground rules.' She looked over at the other two couples who had also received their children today. Theresa was walking between Daniel and Laura and seemed to be more relaxed than she was an hour ago. Both of them were taking it in turns to explain what routines they had got into already.

'We eat breakfast together everyday' Laura was saying 'and it would be lovely if you would join us then to. Of course if you want to stay with your friends feel free.' Ginny was talking to Ralph but he didn't seem to be any more relaxed that he had been when he first seen who his parents were.

'Just ignore him' explained Ginny. 'Most of the things that come out of his mouth are pure rubbish so just pretend you can't hear him- that's what I do and so far it's not working too bad.' Malfoy himself appeared to have taken the line of avoiding any contact with his child, maybe hoping he might just disappear. Hermione was aware that Ernie was addressing her. He was still talking.

'-unbelievable really when you out it into perspective. I find that-'

'Ernie' cried Hermione 'will you please stop talking for just one minute. The lesson is over and I'm hungry. I want some lunch and I want to forget about Helen until this afternoon.'

'But she's our child' complained Ernie 'you can't pick her up and drop her as you choose; it's our responsibility to look after her this year.' Hermione took a deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm. She put on a sickly sweet voice.

'Of course, your right we have to think about Helen all the time. I'll invite her to our meeting tomorrow night and we can have a nice chat then. Does that suit you?' she wondered if Ernie had caught the sarcasm but it appeared he didn't. On the other hand he did seem satisfied.

'That's wonderful. This is what we have to do, talk through our issues and not get worked up over them.' And with that he picked up his bag and left.

Hermione threw herself into a chair at lunch with such ferocity that Neville looked up. She gave him a look that clearly said 'don't ask' and began piling spaghetti onto a plate. After pausing for a moment Hermione asked

'Where's Ron?' Don't you both have Snape? Oh he hasn't gone and got _another _detention has he?' Neville grinned.

'No, not today. He had to stay behind with Cho.'

'Why?'

'Well it seems that she was convinced they were going to be given a child and when she discovered that Dumbledore didn't feel they were quite ready she got a bit angry. She's been blaming Ron but at the end of the lesson she dragged him up to Snape's desk demanding to know why they weren't chosen. That was-' Neville looked at his watch 'fifteen minutes ago.' He took a sip of Pumpkin juice. 'That reminds me congratulations. You must be proud. Getting a child in the first batch.'

'Proud isn't quite the word I would use; remarked Hermione, thinking of Helen. 'What about you?'

'Are you joking! Do'ya think me and Pansy will ever be ready to get one.'

'Hey they gave a kid to Ginny and Malfoy.

'You're kidding! They didn't! Well I never.' Neville laughed silently. 'Another excuse for yet more fireworks.'

'How did you know we'd been given a child?' Hermione asked curiously as she helped herself to some apple pie.

'McMillan. He's been telling everyone. Had to shake his hand and everything.' Hermione felt mortified. This morning she had been content with her marriage situation. It had been simple yet running smoothly and effective. Now she had a husband who was quickly annoying her and, pretty soon everyone else and a daughter who she hadn't yet spoken to but knew was trouble. Things could only get better.


	5. Chapter 5

The Marriage of Ginny and Draco

'Professor, can I have a word please.'

'Of course Miss Weasley but I'm not going to change my mind.'

'But Professor, Malfoy and I are reluctant enough as it is to work together. That poor second year is going to have a hell of a year 'cos I can't see how Malfoy is ever going to work with me on looking after him.'

'What is the name of the second year you are to look after Miss Weasley?'

'Pardon.'

'The name of the boy you are to care for this year.'

'Erm…well…it's something like…you see I didn't-'

'If you want my opinion, Miss Weasley, you had already decided that you weren't going to keep your new child so you didn't bother to take an interest. This demonstrates that both you and Mr Malfoy have problems with not only commitment but accepting responsibility. And, for your situation to improve, both of you need to accept this fact.'

'I don't see how accepting that Malfoy and me aren't compatible is going to help. Anyone could have told you that from the start.'

'Miss Weasley, in the Muggle world if two people decide their relationship is in trouble they have two options. These people can either take a break from each other to reflect and contemplate-'

'We'll do that one then please Professor'

I'm afraid Miss Weasley, that because you have been married for such a short amount of time, and because I don't think you will use the time apart productively I am unable to offer you that particular solution. The second way in which Muggles attempt to solve any issues is through counselling. I have taken the liberty of signing both you and Mr Malfoy up for four, hour long sessions. They will begin tonight at 7 O'clock in Classroom six. You will pass on the message to Mr Malfoy for me please.'

'But Professor-'

'There are no buts Miss Weasley. Now if you will excuse me I have an awful lot of work to do.'

Ginny found Malfoy leaving the Great Hall with Crabb and Goyal. 'Oy' she called 'you were meant to see McGonagall with me at the end of the lesson, we agreed.' Malfoy turned; a smirk was plastered on his face.

'Oh I don't usually make it a habit of mine to agree with Mudblood lovers and carrot tops.' Crabb and Goyal laughed stupidly. 'Anyway I'm presuming that you're here, talking to me through choice because you have news that concerns our situation. Am I allowed to divorce you now?'

'If that was an option Malfoy, I'd divorce you first' spat Ginny, her face becoming red. 'Unfortunately that's not the news. We've got to attend a counselling session tonight at seven in classroom six. That does mean _both_ of us' she concluded in a stern voice.

'Well why on earth would I want to go to a stupid counselling session, it's what Mudbloods do when they have a breakdown or something.' Malfoy looked affronted. 'And McGonagall thinks it's going to make me suddenly _want_ to be married to you.'

'Oh you're sooo typical Malfoy, you won't give anything a chance if it was invented by Muggles. That's what I expected of you. I told McGonagall it was pointless asking you because you're so predictable and you don't do anything vaguely associated with Muggles.' Ginny turned to go but Malfoy called to her retreating back

'Oh if that's what you think then I've decided I will go. And I will show you while we're there what a load of rubbish it is.' As she made her way upstairs, Ginny found it hard to suppress a smile. She had found a chink in Malfoy's armour of stubbornness. Now she knew a way to get him to take notice of her.

It was five past seven. Malfoy was standing in the classroom looking round, amazed. Normally the room was filled with desks and chairs, a chalkboard. Not tonight. The room had a bright red carpet and three very squashy sofas in the middle. The edges of the room looked like the inside of the house. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, a garage and even a miniature garden. Ginny was already there, sitting on one of the sofas. Opposite her was Professor Dumbledore. Inwardly Malfoy groaned. That old fool. What does he know about anything. His father was right. Dumbledore was a Muggle lover and always favoured the underdog. Shutting the door with a bang, Malfoy went to the last available sofa. As he was heading across the room Dumbledore spoke.

'Wouldn't you rather sit next to your wife Mr Malfoy?' The tone of Dumbledore's voice was conversational but his eyes, boring into Malfoy's like lasers told him that he had better do what he was told. Malfoy turned to join Ginny. As he placed himself on the furthest right hand side of the sofa, she moved at sat at the furthest left hand side.

'Shall we begin then?' asked Dumbledore in a cheerful voice. 'Now I gather from Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout and Snape that there have been a few teething problems. These involve,' he consulted a list 'bogie and babbling hexing in the corridors, limp limb potions in the dungeons, traps set outside the Gryffindor common room and unless I'm much mistaken a lake outside the Slytherin common room. There have been food fights in the Great Hall, brawls on the Quidditch pitch and I won't even begin he list of incidents that have taken place in the actual marriage lessons themselves. So, what seems to be the trouble?'

'Well Sir' began Malfoy 'I'm finding that Ginny is not the type of person who anyone is able to communicate with and- '

'Malfoy is a pig' cried Ginny 'and no girl in her right mind would ever choose to be married to him.'

'If I'm such a pig then how come there are girls queuing up to go out with me?' demanded Malfoy

'Because they are all after a guy who is less intelligent than they are, and you're the only option' retorted Ginny.

'Now now' called Dumbledore mildly. 'Thank-you for giving me that insight. It is clear, to me anyway, that the two of you are not communicating properly. And to rectify this I have devised a few little tasks.'

'Tasks?' repeated Malfoy looking suspicious.

'Well you might prefer to call them challenges. They are designed to test your endurance and hopefully help you work on your marriage. They will begin tonight.' Dumbledore waved his wand and suddenly, without warning, Ginny and Malfoy flew across the sofa to each other. Hastily they tried to move away again but found that they couldn't. 'To help' Dumbledore continued 'I have decided that you need some quality time together. During every session you will unable to move further than a quarter of a meter away from each other. I had my suspicions that I couldn't leave you in charge of this so I have used magic to help. Now do either of you have any questions?'

'I do' said Ginny.

'Go ahead Miss Weasley.'

'I was just wondering why you decided to give Malfoy and myself a child to care for. As you can see we don't get on and I thought we would be one of the least likely couples chosen to guide someone else.' Dumbledore considered. It appeared to Ginny as though he was deciding how much of his real opinion to convey.

'Well, it is my belief that responsibility can often bring out new and desirable qualities in a person. I think that the two of you will learn things from Ralph, not only about each other, but about yourselves. And now we shall proceed onto your bonding challenge for tonight.' Dumbledore stood up and motioned for his two pupils to follow him. He led them over to the garden. Well Draco supposed it was meant to be a garden- it look more like an allotment, just lots of earth.

'Tonight I would like the two of you to tidy up the garden.' Dumbledore motioned towards the piles of earth. 'I would also like you to plant some of these.' A flick of his wand and an assortment of flowers, plants and shrubs appeared next to the soil. 'You may leave as soon as you think you are done.' With that Dumbledore smiled and left the door, closing it behind him. Draco stood there for a few seconds and then marched towards the door also, dragging Ginny with him. If Dumbledore wasn't going to leave anyone to ensure he did the work, then he planned on taking advantage of it. But, pulling at the door handle Draco discovered that it was locked. Or at least, it wasn't letting him out. Hastily he pulled his wand out of the pocket of his robes.

'Alohomora!' he called. He twisted the knob again but it didn't budge. Ginny turned to him, exasperation written all over her face.

'You didn't seriously think that Dumbledore wasn't going to leave some sort of charm. If he didn't trust us not to leave each others side he was hardly going to trust us staying in here by choice. And also, where did you plan for us to go- we're practically joined at the hip. I hardly think the Slytherin common room would appreciate my turning up and I know the Gryffindors wouldn't have you for a moment.'

'What do you suggest we do then?' retorted Malfoy, annoyed that he had missed the obvious. Dumbledore wouldn't have trusted Ginny and himself for a moment.

'I say we do what Dumbledore told us to do- the gardening.'

'No way am I going to get all dirty, digging up earth for that old codger. We will just wait until he comes back and separates us.' After giving the door one last tug, he dragged Ginny over to sofas and sat down.

'This isn't going to work' Ginny said as she sat down next to him. 'Dumbledore is very shrewd. He will have set something up I've no doubt. He said that we could go once we had done the work. If we do the gardening then we might become separated from each other.' Malfoy looked at Ginny. Deep down he knew she was right but he didn't want to admit this. Imagine, saying to a Weasley that he was wrong and they were right. And the girl of all of them.

'No. We will wait' Malfoy replied. 'Dumbledore will have put a timer on the spells or something. We just have to wait until they wear off. No one is good enough to create spells that can sense when you have done a job properly.' And so they sat. And waited. And waited. Every ten minutes or so, Malfoy dragged Ginny over to the door to check. After half an hour of sitting in silence Ginny got up. Malfoy, who hadn't been paying attention, found himself being pulled over to the garden.

'What are you doing Weasley!'

'I don't care what you think but I'm not sitting in silence halfway into the night just because you're too big to do what Dumbledore says.' Ginny picked up a trowel, preparing to remove the weeds.

'Fine' spat Malfoy 'but I'm not helping you!'

'I didn't ask you to' retorted Ginny a lock of hair falling into her face. And she began to dig. As she worked Malfoy sat in a stony silence. As the time passed, he began to get uncomfortable and bored. Ginny, in contrast was concentrating hard and looking like she was having a good time. She was laying all the different plants out on top of the soil- deciding where they should go. Malfoy didn't agree with the fact that she planned to put a large tree right in the centre of the soil. From somewhere in the back of his mind he recalled someone saying that the roots of trees were really big and could disturb surrounding soil.

'Don't put that there' he told Ginny pointing at the tree. She turned to him.

'Cope! You aren't working on this challenge and that means you don't get a say in what I do.' Malfoy was cross. He had meant to help Ginny. Well if she was going to snub his views like that he was going to tell her a few truths about the garden.

'I only told you because trees have huge roots and they should be put somewhere where they can spread out. Shouldn't have wasted my breathe, its going to look bad whatever you do. The arrangement you've chosen is really ugly and you haven't weeded the earth properly at all.'

'Oh I like that' cried Ginny 'you haven't done a scrap of work all evening and suddenly you decide to stick your huge, warted nose in and criticise all the work I have done.' She threw down the spade she had been using. 'If you're finding my work so distressing on the eyes then feel free, do it your way.'

'I will then' said Malfoy and picked up the nearest plant. He would put that at the back. It was horrible, all tall and pink. Several minutes later, he had completely rearranged Ginny's layout. Now to plant it all. God that was going to take hours. Beginning to regret his snappy decision to take over from Ginny, Malfoy paused. Suddenly an idea came to him. Dumbledore hadn't said they were forbidden to use magic. Taking out his wand, Malfoy pointed it at the array of greenery sitting on the soil, wondering what spell to use.

'Huratis' he called and a blue light flew out of the end of his wand. Simultaneously the plants all began to burry themselves in the earth. Moments later, the work was done. Smiling broadly Malfoy turned to Ginny who was looking as though she had been slapped. She pulled back and Malfoy saw that she wasn't being restricted. He hastily got up and moved away.

'Well Weasley that's all for tonight. It was a pleasure to watch you struggling for hours.' And with that, feeling elated, Malfoy swaggered over to the door, flung it open and left, leaving a red faced Ginny cursing at his retreating back. As he left Malfoy said quietly to himself 'One all.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank-you to everyone who is reading. I hope you're enjoying the story. If you have ideas of anything you would like to see in the story, just let me know. I would like to thank in particular _LizzyMarch_ for the idea of having a cooking lesson.**

**Enjoy!**

The Marriage of Harry and Katie

Harry and Katie looked into the pots at the food they were cooking. One had some mashed up potatoes in it and the other some brown mince. The contents were exact replicas of the stuff Professor Sprout had in the cauldrons on her desk. The two of them were shocked. They hadn't expected to have found the food technology lessons so easy. This was the third time they had had to work together to make a meal. Initially it was a vegetable soup, then they progressed onto fairy cakes and now it was Shepherds Pie. While Lavender and Justin had found the last two dishes complicated and Parvati and Dean had somehow managed to set fire to their soup, Harry and Katie had just followed the recipes and achieved exactly what they were meant to. The result was that their marriage 'grades' were receiving an unexpected boost. They hadn't been that low to begin with. Both of them had accepted early on that the subject was slightly obscure and had no real purpose. They still did all the work set but, unlike Hermione and Ernie they didn't fret for hours and unlike Ron and Cho, and Ginny and Malfoy they weren't constantly trying to out-do each other. They were a well matched pair. Neither wanted to fail but neither was totally absorbed by the subject. Infact, they acted no differently than before they were paired up- accept that they now had lessons together. There was no set routine as to when they met up and did any work set, it was more a case of 'well its due in on Monday and we have Quidditch practise all weekend- lets do it now.' When you considered, there were only two significant changes in their relationship from last year to this. Firstly they called each other 'Hubby' and 'Missis'. This had started off as a joke one evening but since then it had stuck. Even on the Quidditch pitch Katie would frequently shout 'Hey, Hubby, when's it time for a break?' The second change was that they were now responsible for a boy in the second year. He was called Paul and no trouble at all. He was polite, punctual (more so than Harry and Katie were) and he was nice. The first time they met him, Paul spoke frankly.

'I know that what I do this year makes a difference to your grades so I promise I will be really good. I'm not very clever so I won't get you marks for my ability but I will try my hardest. And don't worry; if anyone asks me you put me to bed every night and you monitor all my meals to ensure they are healthy.' He grinned and a bond between the three of them was immediately struck. Paul happened to be in Gryffindor house as well so it was easy for the three of them to meet up should the occasion rise. He was also a reserve Keeper for the Quidditch team. Though Ron was good, his performance was haphazard and Harry had taken the executive decision to train up another.

So, overall the little 'family' were spending a lot of time together and getting on, something which not many families were. Ron and Cho were still childless, not having resolved their own differences yet. Every lesson was a battle, according to Neville and usually there was no absolute winner. It was the opposite with Ginny and Malfoy. There was always a winner and that person always made sure the other knew this. After four counselling sessions the two of them were still not working well, so McGonagall had insisted they attend another four. Ralph was still being neglected. Ginny sometimes went to visit him and to ask how he was but Malfoy didn't bother. Ralph never made the first move. He was too timid according to Ginny, and in their relationship, meekness got you nowhere. Neville and Pansy were still without a child, as were Luna and Seamus. Neither couple was bothered by this. They were all of the opinion that it was safer for the child this way. Hermione and Ernie were a different kettle of fish altogether. Their daughter Helen was causing them no end of grief. She was thirteen and every bit the typical teenager. She rarely attended the formal meetings and when she did it was only to lodge a complaint. If Hermione offered to help her with her homework, something that no one in their right mind would ever dare refuse, Helen just sighed and said

'You know I don't _do_ homework. It's such a waste of time and there are so many more interesting things to be done.' Ernie had tried a different route

'Look here Helen, you've got to give us some room to move here. We need a good grade for this marriage and how you act makes a difference. Just accept the help we offer you. Anyway, you do have to do homework or you get in trouble so really it could work both ways.' Helen didn't respond well to being lectured. But, Hermione discovered she did respond well to bribery. The current deal they had struck was that Hermione and Ernie would take Helen to Hogsmeade for the day, if, and only if, she handed all her work in. Being a second year Helen wasn't old enough to go alone. If her 'parents' decided to take her though, then it was allowed. Hermione had also had to bribe Harry and Katie to have lunch with them.

'If there are more people she's a bit easier to cope with' Hermione pleaded 'and you never know, if she sees you two and Paul getting on so well, she might deicide to be a bit less of a madam.' So that was where they were all heading tomorrow. Ron was joining them too. He wasn't spending anymore time with Cho than was necessary.

'There are twenty minutes left' called Professor Sprout over the heads of the students. Harry and Katie added all the prepared vegetables to the mince and some extra tomatoes. After transferring the whole lot into a cooking dish and putting the mashed potatoes on top they set it over the flames to brown off. A swish of Katie's wand and all the utensils they had been using were clean and back in the cupboards from where they came. Professor Sprout wandered over to their trestle tables and peered at their pie.

'Outstanding Bell and Potter. Full marks again.' She smiled at the two of them, who grinned back. 'The rest of the lesson is yours to use in any productive manner.' As she turned to move onto Lavender and Justin she called 'Come to my desk at the end of the lesson, I'd like to have a quick word.'

The bell rang and Harry and Katie approached Professor Sprout. She looked up and smiled.

'I'd like to say well done to the pair of you. You really seem to have a natural flare for cooking. It's an idea to bear in mind for when you begin thinking about your careers. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I've an idea to put before. Now feel free to say no but I would ask you to consider it.' She sat down and motioned for the two of them to do the same. 'Now, Dumbledore has arranged for those couples who are finding cooking difficult some extra tutorials and practical sessions. I think the two of you should attend these to extend your existing skills. As a class we only have one more practical lesson involving food and then we move onto handy-work around the house. I really think that you could excel with some more practice. Not only is cooking a useful skill to have for the future- there are times when wands cannot be used, but these extra lessons will naturally be viewed in a positive light by the rest of the faculty.' Sprout stood up. 'The decision rests with you. If you choose to attend, the first class is tomorrow at two O'clock in the kitchens.'

'Whatdua reckon' Harry asked as he and Katie made their way back up to the castle.

'I don't know' she replied. 'Of course the extra classes would reflect really well on us but tomorrow is the day in Hogsmeade. We promised to take Paul and we said we would save Hermione from Helen for a while at least.'

'Yer, it would be much more fun going out for the day' commented Harry 'but cooking isn't too bad and we would look really sensible and reliable if we went. What about Paul though?' Harry looked at Katie. Both of them respected the kid who was causing them no trouble and yet really nice at the same time. He deserved a treat. Katie paused, thinking for a moment.

'What if we take Paul to Hogsmeade in the morning, show him the shops, buy him lunch and be back in the kitchen in time for the class. It's a compromise. He stills gets a morning out and we still attend the lesson.' Harry looked at Katie. She was often the one who had the really bright ideas. As they arrived in the Entrance Hall they spotted Paul leaving the Great Hall.

'Hey Paul' called Harry 'we've sorted out what we're going to do tomorrow...'

'But you _can't_' cried Hermione in the common room. 'You can't leave Ernie and myself to look after Helen you promised you would be there. There's no way I can put up with her for a whole day. It'll kill me.'

'We will be there in the morning and you can have lunch with us. It's just the afternoon. If she's a pain when you're out you can bring her back up to the castle when we leave.' Harry had just informed Hermione of the change of plans for the following and he was feeling about six inches tall. He could see Katie over the top of Hermione's head. She was sitting in an armchair, laughing silently at Harry's predicament. They had tossed a coin to see who would break the news- he had lost. Harry was trying t think of something to reassure Hermione with. 'Ron will be there' he tried half-heartedly. He didn't think Hermione would see this as a bonus.

'No I won't mate.' Ron had just entered the common room. 'I've got to go to an extra cooking lesson tomorrow afternoon. Snape seemed to think that my cooking abilities were about as good as my potion skills. And in the morning Cho's decided that I need to practise my communication skills. She's well narked that we don't have a kid. All her friends do apparently and it's my fault for not expressing myself in the correct and proper manner.'

'Bad luck-' began Harry but Hermione cut across him.

'See! He's no use either. You two are a pair of dung brains. You put your needs before your promises.' She stood up and stomped off up to the girls dormitories. Harry and Ron looked at each other

'Women!'

The following day, the two figures of Harry and Katie could be seen hurrying down the steps towards the kitchens. They were late. Paul had been telling some of his jokes and they had completely forgotten the time. He had been left in the charge of Hermione and Ernie, both of whom looked like they wanted to adopt him. Paul was polite and extremely friendly. He was also bringing out a side of Helen no-one had ever seen. When she had been introduced, she had gone all shy and very quiet. She had spilt her drink down her front when Paul had addressed her and then on the way to the bar, Helen had tripped over a stray stool. Hermione had cornered Katie in the toilets and begged that Paul be left in Hogsmeade when she and Harry left for the food lesson. After a few hurried words with Paul it was all settled. He would stay for as long as Hermione wanted and, in return she would do all his homework for the week. His grades were to receive an unexpected boost. Harry had been surprised that Hermione had agreed to this but he hadn't counted on her being so worn-down by Helen. Any assistance was welcome, whatever the cost.

As Harry and Katie hurled themselves into the kitchen, they noticed that there were quite a number of people there. Most of them were their friends. Over in the corner they could see Seamus and Luna standing next to Parvati and Dean. In-front of Dean sat Ron and Cho. Ron was looking mutinous and, Harry noticed, was sitting next to two vacant chairs. He headed in that direction. At the very front were Neville and Pansy, who were next to Draco and a fuming Ginny. Standing at the front of the class were four House Elves, one of whom was Dobby. He waved at Harry who waved back. Harry glanced down at the desk he and Katie were to work at. There were three recipes and a whole array of ingredients.

'Right' squeaked a House Elf beginning to read out instructions from a piece of parchment. 'Every couple has at least one set of instructions in front of them. You must follow these and produce the dish stated. If your final product isn't correct you will start again. Once you have successfully completed all the recipes put in front of you, you may leave. Right- GO!'

It was cosy in the kitchen. There was still a bright fire burning in the grate. Only Harry and Katie were left. The other couples had eventually finished their products. The House Elves had left to go and help with the dinner for the rest of the school. Harry and Katie had worked their way through two recipes and now they were on the last- making bread. It was in the oven and they were waiting for it to rise. The two of them were sitting in an arm chair. They were giggly and their feet were aching. So far they had made a stir-fry and a soufflé. The stir fry was simple but having been given an unlimited supply of sherry for it, they had begun drinking. The soufflé had been impossible. It was only in their third attempt that it went well. Now the bread was giving off a wonderful aroma and making them feel relaxed. Katie turned to Harry

'Do we put a dusting of flour on the bread after its risen' she enquired.

'Dunno, what sort of dusting were you thinking of?'

'A bit like this' Katie said as she threw a handful over Harry's head. He jumped and she ducked as he aimed at her and missed. 'Come on Hubby' she teased 'you can throw better than that.' She was rewarded by a fistful in the mouth. She spat it out and picked up the entire jar. But Harry was off, running to the other side of the kitchen, Katie was soon in hot pursuit. Harry disappeared underneath a table and Katie paused, wondering which way to go. In her moment of hesitation she felt a tug and she fell to the floor. Harry had grabbed her and, once she was on the floor, began pouring flour over her head. She grabbed his shoulders and brought him down next to her. He reached over to get the jar on the other side of Katie but at the same moment she pushed him the other way. They were rolling round the floor, legs and arms flailing both laughing away. As they came to a halt, both laughing, Harry leant over and under the darkness of a table, kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone this is the last instalment on this story for a while because I'm going on holiday! Thank-you for the reviews, it's an incentive to keep the story going. X X**

**Ok the 'spot prize' idea isn't original because I went to a Ball where they did this. It was really good fun.**

Christmas

It was December 4th and Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement. There were still ten days until school finished but they were destined to be great fun. On the evening of the 12th there was to be a grand dance and meal. Dumbledore had decided that some of the married couples needed to experience some of the more 'traditional' social events. He had also incorporated dance cards into the evening. Each girl was to be given a blank one with all the dances listed inside it. The gentlemen were to put their name by the dance they would like to reserve with any particular girl. It was a novel idea and most people were pleased with it. Ginny was ecstatic. She had always been immensely popular with the male section of the school and many had been gutted that they hadn't been chosen to be her Husband. At the dance, however, they could spend some time with her. To Ginny herself, it meant that she didn't have an obligation to remain at Draco's side all night. Ron was content for the same reason. He didn't enjoy dancing at all and planned to spend the whole evening sitting at a table with Harry. Snape, it transpired had other ideas. He announced in their next marriage lesson that every boy was to be given a number. It would be enchanted. If that number was not next to at least 4 dances then 'there would be a punishment so painful it was not worth testing.' Ron's number was 74, Harry was 28. Neville had been given number 13

'It would be wouldn't it' he moaned. 'Me all over. Unlucky.'

As well as the dance, there was to be an evening recital two nights before and an afternoon show. This was to involve many of the students. Each form was to contribute something to the afternoon. The fear, that their forms would be mocked and ridiculed, spurred, even the Slytherin Seventh years to put a bit of effort into it. The acts varied greatly. Several of the first year classes were doing short plays. Unbelievably the third years had sorted themselves out to work as a whole and produce a choir. They were preparing three songs, one classical, one modern number and one they had written themselves. The fourth years- with the exception of the Hufflepuffs weren't enthusiastic or interested. There were rumours that the Hufflepuffs were going to be giving a fireworks display. No one was sure what the Gryffindor fifth formers were up to but it involved long rehearsal schedules. The sixth years in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had had a brief meeting and as usual Hermione had come up with a solution.

'Stand up comedy. It's the end of term and no one wants anything dull. And it only requires one person- that's all.' It transpired that Gordon, a short, ginger haired boy was willing to do the job. He was quite good, as it turned out.

The biggest problem that was still facing the fifth, sixth and seventh years was mentioned yet again by Professor McGonagall one morning in an assembly.

'It is a requirement of the course' she explained 'for all of the couples to spend Christmas _together_. This can be in either yours or your partner's home or, if neither can be agreed on' she looked directly over at Ginny and Draco 'then you will spend the Christmas holidays in school.'

Some people came to an agreement quickly. Hermione and Ernie were going to spend a week with her parents and then a week with his. Harry and Katie were spending the entire holiday with her family. Harry hadn't felt it was fair to expect Mrs Weasley to cater for yet another person, though he knew that she would have if had asked. Pansy was being forced to go to Neville's home for Christmas. She had flatly refused when Neville had asked on behalf of his Grandmother, but quickly changed her mind when she received a startling red envelope in the post the following morning. Ron and Cho were at logger heads. Cho had insisted that they go to her mother's home for one week and her father's for the second.

'That what I always do' she explained.

'Well I always go home to the Burrow'

'Well you can't this year. We'll be with my family.'

'Hey no that's not fair. We should do a week at my house and a week at one of yours.'

'But then that's not fair on the other of my parents. They would feel that I was showing favouritism.'

'It's not fair on me that I should spend my entire holidays in your houses just because your parents are separated. If they were together we would only do a week. If my parents weren't together I wouldn't ask you to do a week with each.'

'Oh you're so heartless Ron you really are.' There were tears in Cho's eyes. Ron was feeling uncomfortable. He didn't like it when girls began to cry.

'Erm…what if we spent half a week with your mum, half a week with your dad and the other week with _both _my parents.' He looked at Cho desperately. She sniffed.

'Fine.'

At the other end of the school a blazing row was taking place. Ginny was standing at one end of a corridor and Malfoy was at the other. There were plenty of people milling around, most of them watching, but nobody tried to placate either.

'-so we are going to my mother and father's at that _that' _roared Malfoy.

'No we are _not_' screamed Ginny. 'I never agreed to do that.'

'Yes you did.'

'No I didn't'

'You did!'

'I didn't'

'Did!'

'Didn't!' There was a sudden flash or red sparks and Professor Snape appeared. The air went cold. The crowd started to disperse at such a speed that within seconds, all bar Ginny and Draco had gone. Snape beckoned Draco down the corridor towards where he and Ginny were standing. In silence they followed him down to his office in the Dungeons. He shut the door with a snap.

'Sit' he hissed at them. They sat, glowering at each other. Snape turned 'I am disgusted and ashamed of the pair of you. Sixth years rowing in public like that. I am aware that you have you differences but arguments of that ferocity are not accepted in this school. You will both write me 100 lines of 'I must learn to control my temper.' Ginny looked hard at Snape. Why had he given her and Malfoy the same punishment? She been expecting to get a far worse one than him, Malfoy being Snape's pet and everything.'

'Furthermore' continued Snape 'I am making the executive decision. The pair of you will spend your Christmas holidays at the Malfoy Mansion. There is to be no discussion Miss Weasley, it sounded from your shouting match that all has been arranged. Should you break this rule then _both _of you will spend Christmas in one of the dungeons- together.' He waved his hand at the pair of them. 'You may go.' As they exited Snape's office Malfoy whispered

'Seven, six'.

The end of term was fast approaching. The Christmas concert had been a huge success. Everyone had roared at Gordon's antics clapped appreciatively at the plays performed by the first years. It turned out that the Gryffindor fifth years had concocted a fashion show, where the models remained on stage the whole time and the remaining fifth years used magic to change the outfits from the wings. The biggest success of the night had been the Ravenclaw seventh years. They had put together a display of their magical talents. Not only did they turn Professor McGonagall's hair bright blue, they managed to turn all the heads of the people in Slytherin into squares. One boy had attempted to jinx Snape but alas he had been too quick and deflected the curse. It landed on Neville whose ears immediately began to grow at an alarming rate and churn out spiders.

The evening recital had been good to. Everyone had had to sit with their marriage families including children. There had been an interval during which ice-cream was served and there had been a buzz of contentedness in the air.

The dance was almost over too. The dance cards had been a roaring success. Several girls including Ginny had had cards that were completely full. They hadn't sat down all evening. Others, such as Eloise Midgen had only had a few reserved dances to begin with. However the boys soon discovered that not only was she quite a good dancer, she was easy to chat to as well. Throughout the night there had been spot prizes on offer. In the gaps between songs Dumbledore would call out

'Prize for the first person to come and show me a hole in their sock.'

The staff noticed that some couples were practically glued together for the whole evening. Harry and Katie were among these. The teachers grinned. They wouldn't have guessed they'd be like that. Others, such as Ron and Cho hadn't been near each other since the food. Cho was another of the girls who had also had a full dance card.

And all too soon it was the final day of the term. Parents were saying goodbye to their children, who as second years were not allowed to go and stay with their school parents for the holidays. Harry and Katie went off happily and so did Seamus and Luna. Neville was content even if Pansy wasn't as they made their way down to a vacant carriage. Ron and Cho had left early that morning. It transpired that Cho's mother (who they were visiting first) lived in India and her father currently resided in Alaska. They had a few long journeys ahead of them. Ginny was standing in the Entrance Hall watching Hermione and Ernie leave. A hand touched her shoulder. She turned. It was Malfoy. He inclined his head

'Come on. Our car is waiting.' Ginny let out a gasp. Parked at the school gates was a long, sleek, black limousine. In spite of herself Ginny grinned. Malfoy saw her face.

'It'll do to get us home. We wouldn't want to be drawing attention to ourselves would we?' And ushering her down the steps, he and Ginny got into the back of the luxurious car. Ginny looked round her. This holiday was definitely going to be one full of surprises.

**Hey it's only a filler chapter to move time on a bit and nothing really happens but I hope it wasn't too dull. Any suggestions of what you want to happen to any of the chapters just let me know! I'll update as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ginny at the Malfoy Mansion

As the large black limousine pulled up in the driveway Narcissa Malfoy called excitedly to her Husband.

'He's arrived at last and that Weasley girl did decide to come.' Lucius came and stood by his wife at the window on the second floor and observed the two people exiting his car. There was his son. The spitting image of what he himself had looked like at seventeen right down to the way he held out his hand to help the girl out of the car. As she stood on the gravel Lucius focused his attentions onto her. Weasley's youngest, his only daughter. She was of average height but had a slim build. Her hair was quite long and very, very red. How unfortunate he said to himself. She was taking in the sights that beheld her. It was obviously the first time she had ever been to house of this scale he imagined. Lucius felt his wife tug on his arm.

'We must go and greet them.' Together they exited the bedroom and proceeded downstairs to the entrance hall. Draco and the Weasley girl were already their, handing their coats over to Yearns, the Butler. Narcissa held out her arms to her son and obligingly, but unwillingly Malfoy entered them. He was instantly smothered with kisses. Lucius turned to the girl who held out her hand.

'I'm Ginny Weasley' she told him. They shook hands. In that moment both parties were sizing the other up. Ginny came to the conclusion that Draco's father could be dealt with easily enough. Judging by the way his was looking at her, appearances would get her far in this household. Lucius himself decided that this girl wasn't like any of the other Weasley's he had had the displeasure of meeting. The look on her face and her entire posture suggested that she seemed to know precisely where she was heading in life and, more of less how to get there. He half-smiled at her.

'Charmed.' Draco and his mother had finished their hearty embrace and Narcissa turned to Ginny

'We're pleased that you could make it here for the festive season.' Though Narcissa was smiling at Ginny, it was rather strained. Ginny shook her hand too and replied

'It's kind of you to have me. It's just a shame I wasn't consulted on whether I wanted to spend Christmas here or with my own family.' She stared into Narcissa's eyes and Narcissa stared back, each waiting for the other to speak. There was an uneasy silence. Draco decided to break it.

'Ginny, if you follow Yearns he will take you to your room.' And, taking his mother's arm left Ginny standing alone in the hall.

'My God' muttered Ginny as the door closed behind her. Yearns, the Butler had escorted her to here. He had only spoken to her as they had reached the door.

'This is your room. It has a bathroom attached. Dinner is at seven O'clock. Formal dress is required.' Now Ginny stood in the doorway to her room. Never in her entire life had she stayed in a place this huge. The room itself was large enough to fit her whole house in, she imagined. There was a king size bed against one wall and opposite a dressing table. The wardrobes spanned the entire width of the room and a small door at the side held a bathroom behind it. The walls were covered with ancient portraits, famous pieces of art and even a few sculptures, hung from the ceiling. The floor was wooden but with a gigantic rug covering the space between the bed and window opposite. The view out of the window was priceless itself. Immediately below the window was a wonderful garden. At the moment any plants that were alive were tinged with frost. In the summer, it would be spectacular, Ginny imagined. Past this, was a short walkway under a cascade of trees. The path led to a humongous lake and, past that Ginny could only see a forest, as big as the one at Hogwarts she imagined. There was a tiny pop and instantly Ginny's trunk appeared at the end of her bed. Another pop and it opened, and began unpacking itself, all her things taking themselves to the corresponding parts of the room. Ginny watched her nightdress fold itself under a pillow. So this is how life was led in the Malfoy Mansion. No wonder Draco was so lazy; he didn't even unpack his toothbrush.

Half an hour later Ginny threw herself on her bed. What with all her unpacking done by magic, there was nothing for her to do. Dinner was hours away. She wondered what to wear. Yearns had said formal but she didn't own a formal dress, only her mother's old dress robes. And she couldn't use magic, it was the holidays. After thinking for a few more minutes Ginny got up. She was going to explore the house and get her bearings, and if she happened to meet any of the Malfoy family or staff she would ask them what to wear. Ginny left her room, pausing only to lock it and make sure she knew where it was, nearly all the doors looked the same. As she made her way around the house, pausing here and there to look into room, Ginny heard voices. At first she thought it was some of the staff having a gossip until she heard her name mentioned in a strained female voice.

'I must say it's a terrible inconvenience having the Weasley girl here. What with all the parties we have to hold and balls to attend. Everyone will want to know who she is and if she looks a disgrace, well, it will reflect badly on us. People will say that Draco had chosen a girl who looks like she lives in a pig sty.'

'Strictly speaking she does' chuckled a boy, who Ginny instantly recognised as Draco himself.

'Enough Draco' a silky voice called. We can't have you insulting our guests in such a blatant manner. You must learn to be more discreet.'

'I just hope she manages to look decent enough tonight. Though I doubt she'll look in her wardrobe and see the dresses I've left for her. She'll probably turn up in second hand dress robes or something ghastly like that. And she's far too proud to ask for advice.'

'What's the dress code again mummy?' enquired Draco.

'Don't fret pet, I've left your robes out on your bed' Narcissa simpered. The voices died away, as the people moved further into the room. Slowly Ginny extracted herself from the gap behind a statue where she had hidden in case they came out. The exploration of the house now firmly out of her head Ginny quickly made her way back to her room. Once inside, Ginny went over to her trunk.

'Blast-ended Screwts' she cried as she remembered that it was empty. Now, she though to herself, if you were a mirror, where would you be?

'Harry?' Ginny called tentatively into the mirror she held in her hand. Nothing. 'Harry.' She called again but this time with more conviction. Still nothing. 'Harry Potter' bellowed Ginny at the mirror face. A moment later a picture swirled into view. A bemused Harry was looking back out of the mirror at Ginny.

'Hey, hey no need to shout I was on my way, just couldn't find the blessed thing. What's the trouble?' his face changed 'have the Malfoys been difficult with you?'

'No no not yet,' smiled Ginny. 'I was actually after Katie's help.' Harry looked surprised a moment later his picture had gone and was replaced with one of Katie. Her hair was very tousled and she looked a bit put out but grinned all the same.'

'What can I do Gin?'

'How on earth do you style your hair without magic?' Ginny asked. She had to be to the point. There was no time to loose.

'Err generally I use sprays and lotion. Things like that. Depending on what I want my hair to do I use a hairdryer, curling tongs and straightners. Why?'

'Would you be able to send these things to me by the floo network, I need them for the holidays' Ginny pleaded with Katie. After a moments pause Katie nodded her head

'Sure they'll arrive in a moment. Bring them with you back to Hogwarts.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Malfoy social calendar

'She's late' hissed Narcissa to Lucius. She had been pacing up and down the lounge since quarter to seven and after twenty minutes had grown tired.

'Only by a few minutes' reasoned Lucius. He hated it when his wife was in a temper and was trying to diffuse her mood for as long as possible. His wife didn't seem to notice though.

'It's not on' she continued 'if she carries like this then we will forbid her from attending any of our social events. If she had been brought up properly she would understand what punctuality is.'

'Now do you see what I have to put up with at school' called Draco from his spot in the corner. 'It's impossible to work with her. I sometimes find-.' He stopped abruptly as the door to the lounge opened and he gazed at the vision stood there. It was like the ones that filled his dreams.

There was a girl, mature looking but still a girl, clad in a black and white dress that just skimmed the floor on which she stood. It was held up by dainty little straps over the shoulders. There was a scoop neck, but not so low that it was tasteless. The vision had wonderful red locks, which cascaded in ringlets around the neck and part way down the back. There was no jewellery to be seen, except for a tiny glint in the ears that suggested diamond studs. Draco was completely mesmerized, his eyes not daring to leave the wonderment that filled them, until she spoke.

'Oh I'm sorry, am I late?' Draco was pulled from his trance with a thump. Ginny? Ginny Weasley? It couldn't be she was younger than him and she had horrible red hair and she wasn't pretty at all. Was she? He cast a quick glance at his mother and father. It appeared that his father was caught by the same vision that he himself had been moments before. His mother on the other hand looked disapprovingly at the girl.

'You are, Miss Weasley, precisely five minutes late. You are also inappropriately dressed for the occasion. A familiar dinner such as this requires no sweeping skirts, just a simple short yet sophisticated dress.'

Ginny smiled 'I was told that it was a formal dinner. Nobody enlightened me on the specific differences of formal and formal familiar. I decided that it was better to be overdressed than underdressed.' Narcissa starred at Ginny. Lucius managed to recover himself enough to remember his manners.

'Would you like a drink, Miss- Ginny?' As he looked over she shook her head.

'Thank-you but no thank-you Mr Malfoy I never drink before a meal.'

'In that case' interrupted Narcissa 'we will make our way to the dining room for dinner. Then you will be able to drink.' And taking her husband's hand she led the way into the next room. Draco walked over to Ginny, his hand outstretched. With a huge smile on her face, she took it. Her appearance meant she had both the Malfoy men on her side. Narcissa didn't stand a chance.

Lucius and Narcissa were sitting up in bed talking. They very rarely did this anymore. There wasn't anything they ever needed to discuss. Ginny however was a different matter.

'Did she pass your tests then?' enquired Lucius.

'She scrapped through-just' replied Narcissa. 'I find her manners rather irritating at times and she's not especially adept at beginning a conversation, but when in one she holds her own sufficiently. Her clothes were rather disappointing. I will have to educate her in some basic ground rules of dress and etiquette.'

'Will you let her attend our swaries?'

'Perhaps. She will certainly focus the attention of all the men. We haven't had a girl of her age and of her beauty potential attend for so long.' Narcissa looked over at her Husband. 'I saw the way both Draco and yourself were taken with her. At our New Years Ball she will most definitely be a success, that is if she can dance, which I doubt come to think of it. Lucius brushed aside his wife's comments.

'I'm sure we can persuade Draco to give her a few lessons. After all he isn't bad himself.' And, leaning over, Lucius pecked his wife on the cheek. She looked at him

'What wrong?'

'Nothing, just felt like giving you a kiss.'

'I'd rather you didn't.'

'Just a little more' gasped Ginny. Ethel, the young girl who was helping her dress pulled the laces on her corset tighter still. Ginny let out a groan and moaned 'that's it.' Ethel tied the strings together and Ginny heaved a sigh. In doing so she went to relax her stomach and discovered that she couldn't. Inwardly she cursed not quite being old enough to use magic out of school. She would have made it so that she couldn't feel a thing. Not this pain of having her middles squashed together in a space far too small for them. Ethel couldn't do anything either. Like all of the people who worked for the Malfoy's, except for Yearns, she was a squib. The idea behind this, Ethel had explained was so that the staff couldn't rise up and rebel against their masters. It also meant that most stayed for the duration of their working lives. A majority of magical families weren't bothered about employing squibs. Still tonight was the final evening of having to put up with the pain and humiliation of residing at the Malfoy Mansion for Christmas. Although, Ginny had to admit, it hadn't been as bad as it could have been. Everyday she had had a different event to prepare for. These had varied from the Horse Races in the 'back garden' on Boxing Day, to seven course dinners for fifty in the dining room. There was never an empty moment. Always meeting and greeting new people, explaining her relationship to the Malfoy family, and listening to a whole variety of tales- of how people had made their fortune, lost their fortune, or given it to a society of little consequence. She was relieved that tonight was the final party. Malfoy and she were arriving at Hogwarts a day before the rest of the school. This was so they could complete all the homework they had neglected during the holiday. Ginny felt that she should also admit that she was thawing where Malfoy was concerned. True, he was still big headed and obnoxious but at least he was a gentlemen when guests were around. He knew his duty. She felt that upon the return to school, their marriage would take a turn for the better.

'Mistress sent me to say that the guests will arrive in ten minutes and would you please be ready and waiting in the drawing room by the time.' Ethel was back. Ginny looked over at her and grinned.

'And I suppose those were the exact words that Narcissa used.' Ethel quickly checked outside the door to ensure no one was there before replying

'No. Well, I made it a bit more polite. I didn't want to say one of the words.'

'That's fine. If you tell her I will be ready and waiting in five minutes.'

After Ethel had gone, Ginny checked herself in the mirror one final time. A white corset top, pulled as tight as she could bare was matched with a wavy white skirt that stopped just above her knee and white wedges. Her hair was straight and flowed down her back. Simple, yet effective she said to herself. It was her final night here, there wasn't anyone she needed to impress anymore, that included the Malfoy men. If she was honest, Ginny said to herself, she was desperate to get back to school to see Harry. He had arrived two days ago, alone. Via the magic mirrors he had briefly informed her that Katie's grandmother had been taken ill and she and her family had gone to care for her. It had been easier for Harry to go back to school. Ginny sighed at the thought of Harry. They had never actually said anything to each other about their feelings but Ginny was sure that he liked her as much as she liked him. Spending Christmas apart for the first time in five years was enough to confirm her feelings. All she had to do was survive tonight and tomorrow she would see him. And tell him everything.


	10. Chapter 10

The Party of a Lifetime

'Don't forget.' Lucius warned Draco for the fourth time that evening.

'I won't I promise' insisted Draco again.

'It is your duty' Lucius continued 'to marry a woman who can fulfil the role of most 'respected' hostess, once your mother had relinquished the title. She has succeeded in all the challenges set. I know she isn't your first choice of person for a wife but being married doesn't mean you are obliged to remain loyal in all aspects. Do you understand?'

'I understand' Draco answered. It wasn't ideal by a long way yet he could see what his duty was. Since the Middle Ages, every eldest Malfoy male had married a woman who later went on to become the most 'respected' hostess. It was a coveted role and whoever held it was allowed a great many privileges, including hosting all events the Minister for Magic required, from cocktail parties to festivals. By marrying Ginny, he would be fulfilling his parent's wishes. And as his father said, he needn't be too loyal to their marriage. And really, when he considered, he could be marrying someone a lot worse. She was quite good looking, in the right light. She was quite mischievous as well, yet sensible when the time was right. The biggest hurdle he had to overcome was Ginny herself. He couldn't imagine for a moment that she would willingly become his wife for real in the present situation. Tonight he had to make the role look more appealing. Yet there would have to be some sacrifices on her part. His mother would accept Ginny if she ended all associations with her family. She would also need to transfer to Slytherin House. When looked at like that, the task appeared almost impossible. But Draco had a plan.

'Miss Ginny Weasley' announced Yearns. Draco forced back a cry of shock as she appeared. She was more beautiful than ever before. Her waist was minuet and he hair so long and perfect. He exchange one last look with his father and went over to greet the arriving guests, a stunning Ginny by his side.

Several hours later, Draco glanced over at Ginny. She was standing in the centre of a small circle, animatedly telling people of the time she had 'accidentally' jinxed Professor Binns so that he couldn't travel through anything solid. He hadn't known that it had been her who had done that. It had caused great mirth for his History of Magic class as well. Spying that Ginny's drinking glass was nearly empty and her tale coming to an end, Draco eased his way over to the group. As they started to disperse, talking amongst themselves, Draco whispered into Ginny's ear.

'Fancy going to take a breather for a moment.' Ginny nodded in ascent and followed Draco onto the balcony, which was mercifully empty. Out of nowhere he made a glass of wine appear. He gestured towards it 'for you.' As she prepared to take a sip, Draco quickly glanced at his watch. The potion should become active in around five minutes. He had to keep her occupied till then; he dared not ask his questions before it had begun to work. He turned around as Ginny began to talk to him- her glass was empty.

'Look Malfoy I've wanted to say this all holiday but I've not found the right time. I'll be honest, I really despised you for forcing me to spend Christmas here, away from my family and friends but, well, lets just say that I've had a better time that I ever expected and I want to thank you for making it so.'

'It's quite alright' Draco replied.

'I also hope, that when we return to school again we won't need those council sessions anymore because we will be able to communicate better on issues- even if we don't always agree' she added slyly a twinkle in her eye.

'I hope so to' answered Draco. Was it time yet? She seemed very amicable. Maybe she's had quite a bit of wine this evening already? He decided against asking yet- just in case. They passed a few minutes in cheerful conversation. Eventually, Draco decided that to leave it any longer would be foolish. Gesturing for Ginny to sit down, he approached.

'Ginny, I've got a proposition to make to you. I've felt that this holiday we have overcome a few of the barriers that were preventing us from working well together. I also feel that in the time to come, we will become even closer. There is even, I think, I special bond between us, one that I've never experienced with another girl. It is because of this Ginny, that I am of the opinion that we would, in time, become a well suited couple. My proposition is this- will you become my wife. In doing so you would become a true Malfoy. You would be able to reside here permanently and never have to work. Every luxury you could wish for in life would be at your disposal, servants, clothes, jewellery, food, and money, whatever your heart desires.' Draco manoeuvred himself so that his was sitting next to Ginny. He reached out for her hand.

'Is there anymore' she whispered, eyes fixed on the floor. Draco interpreted this as a look of humbleness and hastily continued.

'There will be some issues on which you will need to change your current position. It is my mother's wish that you should sever any contact with your family. It is my father's, and incidentally my desire that you join the house of Slytherin. Any heirs of ours would preferably have parents who both reside in the house of Salazar.

'I just want you to know Ginny that I think we could make a fantastic team together. People of our type don't come along very often, and when they do a union of some sort should always be struck. What do you say?'

The air was silent. If anyone was listening all that could be heard was the loud, excited breathing of the boy and the quite, shallow breathing of the girl, her head still looking into her lap.

'Well, say something Ginny. Do you think it could work?'

'Work?' Ginny raised her head and one glance told Draco that his plan was not going quite how he intended. Her face was contorted in anger and sheer loathing. She stood up.

'Work! WORK' she screamed. What in the devils name possessed you to ask such stupid and idiotic questions? Did you really think I would say yes? Well, of course you did, you thought that I would freely drink anything you offered to me that appeared from no where. I'm not stupid; whatever else you may think I am. Remember how I was possessed in my second year, or had you forgotten. Did you really think that after that I would ever completely trust anything a member of the Malfoy clan gave me? I've screened everything I've been offered here. And in-case you had forgotten, I never drink alcohol, unless it's with a meal.' Ginny started towards the house, stopped, turned, and spat on the floor. 'That's what I think of you Malfoy. You're lower than the lowest scum. And to think that I would agree! It's pure insanity. I hate you Draco, with every once of my body. I will never forgive you for this insult as long as I live.'

**Hey I know it's short but it was one of those chapters that you just write straight off and don't fiddle with. Thank-you for the reviews I've got, you're a very lovely bunch!**


	11. Chapter 11

Double Whammy

Harry was disturbed from his stupor by the resounding bangs that were coming from the outside of the Gryffindor portrait hole. He had dozed off in front of the dying fire over his potions homework. As the banging continued and with mounting curiosity, Harry searched for his wand before walking over to the entrance to the common room. In one quick movement he kicked the portrait open and heard a cry as someone stumbled backwards. He saw an expanse of red hair and immediately jumped down to help.

'Ginny? Is that you?' he picked up the sobbing girl and helped her into an armchair by the fire ignoring the protest from the Fat Lady.

'Students kicking me now, well that really is the limit. Just you wait until I-'

'What is the matter Gin?' Harry asked concerned. He put his arms around her and she melted into them. 'Has Malfoy hurt you? He has hasn't he? Just you wait till I get my hands on him he'll-'

'No' cried Ginny into Harry's chest. 'Leave him. It's all my fault. I thought that we were getting along better and I let my guard down. I'm so stupid!' she sat upright wiping her eyes as she did so. Her breathing was shallow and fast. Glancing down she realised she still had the corset on from the party. She had left in such a rush she hadn't bothered to change. Ginny began fiddling with the strings at the back, attempting to loosen the garment. They were tight and she struggled. Gently, Harry leaned across and unlaced the bodice. Ginny relaxed into the space that this action had created and waving her wand changed into her pyjamas. Harry put his arm round her again, rocking her gently backwards and forwards. Occasionally she elaborated more on what had caused her distress.

'-thought he could make me be his wife…tried to put me in a trance…I trusted him more than I ever have...were getting on well until this.' Finally, after several hours of bouts of crying and anger, Ginny went quiet.

'You better now?' enquired Harry tentatively.

'Yes thanks, much better. It's all out of my system.' She reached over and hugged Harry. 'Thank-you for just listening and being there. It's what I needed.'

'Hey I'm a good one for listening. I just don't do solutions, except knocking the lights out of someone. You know I'll always be there for you Gin. Anytime night or day, just holler and I'll be right by you.' They parted at the foot of the stairs to the dormitories. As Ginny made her way to her bed she thought about what Harry had said _'I'll always be there for you.' _Did that mean that his feelings were the same as hers? She thought it did. Happier than she had been all holiday's Ginny snuggled down into her bed and fell fast asleep.

'So you've done absolutely no work this holiday.'

'Not a bit. I told you; every day there was a different event to prepare for. And not being able to use magic meant everything took that much longer to do. And the servants were no help 'cos they were all squibs.'

'Good job you've come back early.'

'Oh we were meant to arrive today anyway. I just preceded the scumbag by a few hours.'

'You sure you're alright with it now?'

'Really Harry its water under the bridge. I always knew he was lower than low and last night I merely got a first hand experience. I'm coping, trust me.'

Harry looked across at Ginny, hair up and out of the way, working through the mountain of homework she had to do before tomorrow. She looked fine now. Unlike last night when she had been pale and gaunt. She caught his eye and grinned. He really did love her, Harry thought. But it was like a brother loved a sister, not how he used to feel towards her. Those feelings had died down over the last few months and since he had kissed Katie for the first time he'd forgotten what a power they used to have over him. It was great to be so secure around a person like Ginny. He didn't feel the need to big himself up or put himself down. He wasn't ever bothered if he looked a mess around of her like he was with most other people. There was an understanding that ran very deep between them.

'You win again' cried Ginny infuriated. 'I'm so sure you are cheating but I can't work out how.'

'I think you'll find it's called, being the master' laughed Harry. He and Ginny were playing Wizard's Chess and Harry was delighting in the fact that he was beating someone. Ron was a natural and Hermione was so logical that it was pointless trying to out-wit her. He began setting the pieces out for a third time, making a mental note to ensure Ginny won this round.

'Can I ask you a question?' Ginny said.

'You just did but feel free to ask another.'

'Ha-ha you're so funny.'

'I know. I'm joining the comedian society next year.'

'Fine, but seriously now, how was your Christmas?'

'How was Christmas? What a strange question. I was preparing for something very personal. It was fine really. Katie's family were very welcoming and she and I had a laugh.'

'Did you enjoy yourself as much as you do when you come to the Burrow for Christmas?

'No. But that's not possible really. Christmas at your house is a unique experience that everyone should get to sample at some point.'

'So if you had been given a choice, you would have gone to the Burrow.'

'Yes of course I would silly. Your family are the best I know in the whole world.'

'I think so to but then I'm slightly biased. Do you know, there was one thing I really missed more than anything else this holiday?'

'Your mums cooking!'

'No! I missed giving you your present.'

'Oh don't worry it arrived. I really needed more broom cleaner'

'But there was one more part I couldn't give you.'

'Ooooh yes a late present. What is it?'

'Shut your eyes and you'll find out.' Obediently Harry shut his eyes. Slightly nervously but very determined, Ginny leaned across the chess table and planted a small kiss on Harry's lips. As she went to give him another one he drew back, eyes wide open. He raised his hand.

'Ginny? What are you doing?' He looked at her surprised. Ginny was taken aback. She hadn't expected this to happen.

'I was just giving you a kiss. I thought it's what you want. You've liked me for ages haven't you?'

'Oh Ginny I have yes for a long time. But I'm seeing Katie now.'

'Oh is it the marriages you're worried about. Well don't. We can be very discreet and Katie will understand.'

'No Ginny, I'm seeing Katie, as in I'm going out with her.'

'As in she's your girlfriend?'

'Well yes, in a way. I thought you knew. Most other people seem to have found out one way or the other. We were together at the Ball.'

'I was really occupied that night; I wouldn't have had time to notice. But-' Ginny stopped. She could hardly comprehend. Harry was with Katie, they were an item, not her and Harry. It was all going wrong.

'I'm so sorry Gin, I was so sure you knew or I would have told you.

'But, last night you said that you would always be there for me.'

'And I will Ginny forever. But as a brother. Oh Ginny you're not angry with me are you?'

'Me, no no. I'm just still getting used to the idea. One minute you're Harry, who has always liked me and I've always liked you. Now, you're Harry, the brother figure, who used to like me but is going out with someone else.' Ginny stood up, her knees were slightly shaking but she was determined not to show Harry. 'I'm off o bed now. Thank-you for a nice evening. I'm sorry I had to spoil it for you.'

Once Ginny was safely in her dormitory she broke down and wept.


	12. Chapter 12

The Marriage of Ron and Cho (part two)

It was nearly the Easter Holidays and life was being kind to Ron Weasley. He had discovered that the best way of getting on with Cho was just to shut up and say nothing. In all matters that required discussion he listened to her quietly and then agreed. This worked in two ways. Not only was Cho pleased that she was getting her own way, she rewarded him by not organising any more of the extra classes he had endured earlier in the year. The lack of arguments had been noticed by the teachers and at the start of February, as a reward they had been granted care of a girl in the second year called Meliz. Cho had been ecstatic. She was now considered equal to the rest of her friends, able to share her experiences of 'bringing up a child.' Ron was sure that Meliz was a really friendly child. Unfortunately, he had only ever spoken three words to her. When they had been introduced by Snape he had started to make conversation. He'd got as far as 'Hi I'm Ron-' before Cho had brushed passed him, while at the same time informing Meliz that Ron was as useless excuse for a Husband and just to ignore him. Being of a nervous disposition, Meliz had taken Cho's words seriously and not uttered a single phrase to Ron. Initially he had been annoyed but gradually, after seeing the struggles of other parents with their children he was relieved at getting credit for a job in which he wasn't involved.

The second and more influential reason for making Ron's life a pleasant one to be living was the aftermath of the Christmas period. He had returned to the Gryffindor common room to find a frustrated looking Harry pouring over the Marauder's map trying in vain to locate Ginny. He briefly explained what had happened the night before and told Ron that Ginny had stormed out of the common room that morning without a backward glance and hadn't been seen since. Infact nobody saw hide not hair of her till breakfast the following day when Ginny had entered, hand in hand with Draco Malfoy. The two had been inseparable since. Obviously everyone had wanted to know what had happened, including Cho.

'But they used to loathe each other' she protested when Ron told her that Ginny and Malfoy were acting no differently to how they were before Christmas. She was so desperate for news that he occasionally fed her small pieces of possible information. It caused great mirth to see Cho scuttle off to tell her cronies that Ginny and Malfoy had switched bodies and the only way they could return to the rightful one was to spend at least 1000 hours in each others company.

In truth, Ron didn't understand much more about the situation than he had when he'd returned from school. Hermione knew everything but she'd sworn she wouldn't say. All he could gather was that Ginny had been mortified when Harry had rejected her and she had rebounded into the 'love' of Malfoy or something.

'But he was awful to her. He really embarrassed her. Much more than Harry rejecting her kiss.'

'It's a girl thing Ron' Hermione had replied exasperatedly 'you wouldn't understand.'

Ron, along with Harry and Hermione was to remain at Hogwarts for Easter. They had so much work still to do and so little time to do it in that the boys had agreed when Hermione had suggested it would be best. They weren't sure if Ginny was staying with them or not but if she did, the atmosphere would be interesting. Both Hermione and Ron had steadfastly refused to take sides in the dispute but it hadn't made their time any easier. Harry maintained that he couldn't have done anything else 'I did the only thing that was right by both Katie and Ginny.' On the other hand, Ginny herself felt that Harry should have explained the situation more and not led her on with words that had several interpretations. The pair weren't arguing as such but their icy silence and odd comments showed that all was not forgiven. This wasn't helped by the fact that Harry and Katie were very affectionate towards each other in the common room in the evening. Ginny had attempted to match this with Malfoy in the hallways between lessons and in the Great Hall at meal times but it looked so fake in comparison she had ceased.

Ron was totally baffled by the whole arrangement though he would never admit so to Cho. Relieved that his own situation was finally working out, life continued smoothly, until the Friday before they all broke up for Easter. Ron had been walking with Harry to Charms when an arm caught him in the stomach. It was Meliz looking terrified at what she had just done.

'What?' asked Ron. Meliz just looked up at him, saying nothing. 'Well what is it? I haven't got all day you know.' Still saying nothing Meliz grabbed Ron's hand and started to pull him back down the corridor, Harry following curiously behind. The number of students began to decrease as they entered smaller and smaller passages that were getting darker and colder. 'Look Meliz where are we going? Harry and I are going to be late for our class now.' Still Meliz didn't say a word. Eventually she stopped outside a small door. She looked at it, and then looked at Ron. Harry leaned over Ron's shoulder

'I think she wants you to go in there.' The boys shared a brief look of confusion before pushing open the door and stepping inside.

It was pitch black.

'Lumos' muttered Harry. The tip of his wand began to glow. Its beam showed that they were standing in a classroom. There were desks and chairs set out in a semi-circle shape facing a blackboard. In the middle of the desks and chairs was a person, sprawled on the floor crying continually. As Ron and Harry made their way over to the figure it looked up. A tear stained and swollen faced Cho looked up at them.

'Go away.' She called. 'I knew Meliz would go to fetch you though I told her not to. Little beast!'

'But Cho what's wrong' asked Ron.

'Oh nothing you will be interested in, just the fact that we are failing our marriage class and will fail the whole year.'

'Cho don't be so silly of course we're not failing. Weren't we given a kid? Hasn't Snape been more tolerable of us recently. You're just exaggerating.'

'I'm not I'm telling you we are failing.'

'But how on earth do you know. This is codswallop. There's nothing to suggest-'

'Err Ron if you look over there' interrupted Harry gently. Ron followed Harry's gaze. He was starring at the blackboard. On it were dozen of pairings- the same ones as the marriage couples. Down the left hand side was a list of numbers beginning at one. Some of the names were floating around these numbers, others were stationary. To the right of the names were letters. Each couple had either an O, E, A, P, D or T. Ron began searching for his and Cho's name. It was third from bottom, and next to it was a T.

'Troll' he said quietly.

'Yes, TROLL!' cried Cho 'The very worst grade we could have. And I've worked so hard to do well. Why can't they see it, I've done everything they wanted and more. It's not fair, it really isn't fair.' Cho dissolved into tears again. Awkwardly Ron leant over and patted Cho's head. Harry walked back over to the door where Meliz stood.

'How long has she known this room was here?' Meliz didn't answer straight away. She just looked at Harry. 'Well?' he asked, more strongly.

'She already knew it was here before I was given as her child.' Meliz spoke so quietly that Harry could barely hear her over the constant wails of Cho. 'She comes nearly every day to see what their position is. Yesterday we were 17th from the top.'

'Well this is clearly just a fluke. Nothing to worry about.'

'The day before we were 6th from the bottom and last week we were bottom- for two whole days.'

'Oh'. Harry was at a loss. He glanced over to see if Ron had heard. It appeared he had. Rather than ask if he was alright with the news Harry focused his attentions on Cho. 'What shall we do with her?'

'I dunno.' Ron was at a total loss. Harry reckoned that he had never had to make a serious decision in his life. _He_ couldn't remember Ron making one anyway.

'Well you've got to something with her. She can't stay here all upset in the dark.'

'She'll calm down at some point' added Meliz. 'When she's cried before she has stopped by herself eventually.' Ron and Harry both turned to Meliz.

'This has happened before?' replied Harry aghast. 'How long was she crying for last time?'

'About an hour or so.' Replied Meliz.

'And you've just stood and watched her. Why have you never come to get me before?' Ron asked, his anger rising.

'She's never hurt herself before today. That scared me.'

'Cho, have you hurt yourself? Where?'

'Don't overreact Ron, it's just when I fell on my arm. It caught the edge of desk and began to bleed.' Cho watched as Ron looked over at Harry and he looked back. She didn't know what was going on inside their heads but a moment later Ron began to stand up, motioning for Cho to follow him.

'Come on' he called. 'We're going to the hospital wing.'

'But why?' asked Cho. I've told you I just bashed my arm, it's nothing serious.' But, for the first time since he had been married to Cho, Ron made the executive decision. Ignoring the protest of his wife Ron led the little party across the school to the hospital wing.

'You were very wise to bring her in.' Madame Pomfrey was busy settling Cho into a bed. 'She has been overworked poor girl. It's these silly marriages Albus decided to introduce. They are far too much stress for you senior students. And if you are of a delicate disposition like Miss Chang here then the workload can really take its toll.' Ron tried very hard not to snort. Cho having a 'delicate disposition' was not a statement he would readily agree with. 'She will have to remain here for a little while. We can't risk having her getting all worked up over again over her bag splitting. It really isn't healthy.' As Madame Pomfrey bustled off Ron turned to where Cho was lying under crisp white sheets.

'Did you here the story we used?' he asked Cho.

'Yes I did and don't worry I'll stick to it. I don't think us students were meant to have discovered the score board lark.'

'You're right there. Now promise me you won't worry anymore. I will look after Meliz and I will get one of your friends to collect your class work. I will sort out anything to do with the marriage. But that's only if you promise not to worry about it anymore.'

'Ok' agreed Cho. 'But you will visit me regularly, to give me updates and that sort of thing won't you.'

'Of course I will.' Ron stood up to go.

'Ron.'

'Yes?'

'Thank-you'

**Hey this chapter wasn't written into the original plan so I am interested to know what you think of it. Any suggestions send them this way!**

**Thank-you very much xx**


	13. Chapter 13

The Marriage of Hermione and Ernie (part two)

'Oh Ernie will you stop looking like you've lost your wand and get on with something' cried Hannah Abbot for the fifth time that day. 'We've got so much homework to do I'm surprised you have even a minute to stop and think.'

'I know but I can't finish my essay for McGonagall until I've spoken with Hermione. It's all about why a united front is best when bringing up a child and until I know what points she is emphasizing I can't write what mine are.'

'Why?'

'So I can make sure that we have both written along a similar theme.'

'But why do you both need to have the same answers? Everyone has a different point of view, that's why we work individually. Surely it doesn't matter if you say one thing and she says another. That must show that between you there is a wealth of ideas.'

'Hannah, dear, the essay title is- 'A united front. The ideal environment in which to raise a child?' If we don't have essays that match and we agree with the statement then what hope is there of the teachers believing us. They will think we have slack morals.'

'Slack morals. Oh Ernie please, listen to yourself. I don't think that with all the work she has to do, that McGonagall is going to read your essay and later on Hermione's and suddenly say ''well I never, those two have only agreed on two out of five points, I really must mark them down.'' If you think that you should try and get a perspective on how inconsequential these 'marriages' are to the teachers. They don't care if you think the same or differently. Look at Ginny and that Malfoy. They have gone from practically biting each others heads off to eating out of each others hands and the staff aren't fussed at all. They only reason they have expressed an interest is because the corridors suddenly got quieter and they wondered why.'

'I really do think you are under-estimating the concern the teachers have for us. They are hardly going to tell us that for one year we are to be married to someone, in many cases a perfect stranger, for one whole school year, set a load of work for us to do and then not take an interest until the last day.'

'Ok then if that's what you think, who am I to question you?'

'Ok.'

'So are you going to try and find Hermione?'

'Do you think I should?'

'Well if I was her I would very annoyed if you did but then she might appreciate it.'

'I'm going to go then.'

'Good luck.'

'Why did you say that?'

'Because if I know Hermione, you'll need it.'

Ernie was cold and hungry. After wandering around the seventh floor he had eventually found the painting of a Fat Lady. He was sure that he'd heard Hermione talk about her before. His question was answered when the Lady called 'Password.' Ernie had been taken aback.

'Erm, I'm sorry I don't know it.'

'Humph. No password, no entry.'

'Could you just give a message to Hermione Granger for me?'

'Absolutely not.' And with a final 'humph' she left the canvas. Ernie decided to sit down and wait. That had been five hours ago. The sun was beginning to set and the warmth was leaving the stones he leaned against. He was just debating going to get some dinner when the portrait swung open and two third years left. Ernie quickly took the opportunity to shout 'Hermione Granger' before it swung shut again. Moments later Hermione appeared looking puzzled.

'Ernie? Are you alright?'

'Yes I'm fine I've just got a quick question for you. In the united front essay for marriage class, what are you main focal points?

'I don't know. I haven't written it yet. Does it matter Ernie. You can read mine before the class and I'll read yours.'

'But I thought we should mention the same points in it.'

'Why? It doesn't matter. They are graded individually; it's not a joint effort. They set pieces of work like this so if there is one person who isn't participating in the marriage enough they will be found out.'

'Well I think we should have at least similar ideas in the essay. And I've been waiting here for ages so the least you can do is tell me which way you think you might go.'

'Excuse me! I think you are being slightly presumptuous Mr McMillan. The 'least I can do'. I don't have to do anything. Each persons work should be unique and you should know by now that I NEVER let anyone copy my work. And to have the audacity to say that I owe you answers because you have been waiting ages. I didn't know you were waiting and I never asked to wait in the first place.'

'But how else was I meant to talk to you, it's not our meeting night tonight and I didn't know the password.'

'I should hope so to, only Gryffindors are allowed through the portrait. You could have caught me at dinner or tried the library.'

'But _we_ should be spending more time together. You are always working in your common room and it's not fair on me or Helen.'

'Well pardon me for having my priorities right. In-case you had forgotten, my best friend's wife is in the hospital wing, suffering with over-exhaustion and stress brought on by the very thing you are moaning about. This means that she is no longer allowed to do any work, until Madame Pomfrey says she is better. That means that Ron now has to do _everything_,on top of all the usual work he got from the rest of his subjects. And, because Harry and I are decent people, we have decided to help him, and let our marriages be put in second place. Katie hasn't been moaning at Harry so why the hell should you be moaning to me. If you are sooo concerned that Helen can't cope without the advice we give her that she promptly ignores anyway then I suggest you go and deal with her because frankly I have had ENOUGH.' With that, Hermione turned in her heel and marched back into the portrait hole, leaving a gob-smacked Ernie behind.

'How did it go? You've been away ages.'

'Not how I expected. I waited for hours and then she snubbed me.'

Hermione. Snubbed you? Highly unlikely.'

'Well she was off with me, said we should be working alone. Honestly she has never been like this before.'

'What did I tell you. She's just got a lot on her mind, what with helping Ron and Ginny's upcoming marriage to Draco-'

'What?'

'Nothing, nothing at all.'

'No you said Ginny is marrying Draco. Really!'

'Hush, keep your voice down, it slipped out I shouldn't have said a word. Don't mention it again. It's nothing.'

'Are you kidding me- its huge. Is it really true, she's marrying Draco?'

'From what Hermione told me it was an option but please Ernie don't say a single thing to anyone or I'll curse you into next year.'

'Yer, yer alright. Blimey. Ginny and Draco.'

Hermione re-entered the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron both looked up as they saw her walking over.

'You weren't that long. We thought Ernie would have you chatting away for hours, telling you that he was missing you and that you needed some quality bonding time together.'

'Oh shut up you two. If I'm very lucky I won't have to see Ernie again until the start of the summer term. Honestly he is so intense. I mean, I'm the first person who wants to do well in the marriage classes and I think I take them quite seriously but he is the limit. It seems he can't make a single worthwhile decision alone; everything has to be vetted by me. Even his essays!' Hermione flung herself into an armchair and groaned. 'Thank god it's only one more term.'

'I thought you were pleased to be paired up with Ernie. You didn't mind at the start of the year' said Harry as he offered her a chocolate frog.

'It seemed fine at first' replied Hermione. 'we both wanted to do well and neither of us minded working hard, we had those evening sessions and we could discuss issues and everything. But now...' she trailed off. 'Now it's almost like we've run out of things to have a conversation over. He isn't like you two and talks about Quidditch or what's in the Daily Prophet. All Ernie ever talks about _is_ work.'

'Good Lord and there was us thinking it was your favourite topic as well as pastime' said Ron sarcastically. Hermione turned to him.

'Though I'm sure you find yourself quite amusing Ron, I do not. And for your information, yes think homework should be done to the highest possible standard and I don't mind discussing it, but not constantly! We have nothing else in common. He doesn't read books, play chess, have a pet- nothing. There aren't even things he does enjoy that I don't but that I could discuss. He doesn't follow Quidditch, he isn't into plants like Neville and he doesn't seem to have a family history to talk about like Malfoy always does.' There was a pause.

'Welcome to my world with Cho' answered Ron.

Several days later Harry and Hermione were working in the library when the door was flung open and in stormed Ron, bright red and looking furious.

'Harry. Hermione' he called loudly. There was a smattering of Shhs' but he ignored them. Harry waved and Ron marched over. As he dropped into a chair Harry began to ask 'Ron are you-'

'In a minute.' Ron waved his arm in Harry's direction. He turned to Hermione. 'Is it true that you knew and never thought to say a word?'

'A word about what?' asked Hermione. Ron starred at her. She looked back 'Oh, that. How did you find out?'

'I've just been to see Cho and she said that she had it on the authority of her friend Lisa, who heard it from her Husband Joe who heard it from Ernie, who got it from Hannah Abbott, who got it from _you_! Did you not think that it would concern Harry or me?'

'What concerns us?' enquired Harry. He wasn't heard.

'When she told me it was only speculation. She didn't know herself. There would have been no point in you getting worked up over something that mightn't have even happened.'

'But it is happening now isn't it!' declared Ron. 'And I had to find out through Cho. She was very impressed that she was giving me the news rather than the other way round. I felt like a right idiot.'

'I understand Ron and I'm so sorry. I'm also going to murder Hannah when I see her. She was told in the strictest of confidences because she saw too much not to be told the truth.'

'Erm, would either of you care to fill me in on the part I'm not getting' asked Harry. 'What is happening and who are you talking about?' Neither Hermione nor Ron answered. Hermione was looking at her work and Ron was gazing at the ceiling. 'Come on' continued Harry 'it's hardly fair that you get to gossip and I can't join in because I don't know what's happening. Hang on a minute- it involves me doesn't it!'

'A little' answered Hermione. 'You see, Harry-'

'I'll tell him, seeing as I didn't know until five minutes ago. Harry, it appears that Ginny and Malfoy have decided to get married- for real!'

'What?' Harry spoke so low that Hermione and Ron strained to hear him.

'I seems that they have been getting on much better since Christmas' continued Ron 'and they feel that after the end of term, they would like to remain married, so they are. I can't really believe it myself mate; Malfoy has clearly addled with her brain. There's no way she would ever agree to marry him I mean-' he stopped abruptly as Harry stood up and began to run out of the library.

'Harry, wait' cried Hermione but he only turned to scowl at her.

'You decided not to tell me. You've got no right to stop me doing what I like Hermione so just butt out.' As he left Hermione and Ron exchanged a brief glance.

'Oh well done!' they cried in unison before leaving in hot pursuit of Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

The Marriage of Ginny and Draco

It so happened that Ginny and Draco had just walked past the library door when Harry had rushed out. He stopped, turned and saw them together- hand in hand. Moments later Hermione and Ron appeared. One quick look from Hermione told Ginny that the two boys knew what had happened.

'Look Harry, Ron, lets go back to the common room and have a chat. I owe you an explanation.'

'You owe us a hell of a lot more than an explanation, why are you going to go through with this madness?'

'Careful Potter that is my fiancée you're talking to.' It was the way that Malfoy had said the word 'fiancée' that really got to Harry. He went to rush at Malfoy but two pairs of hands held him back. 'Oh temper, temper.'

'Be quite for a moment Draco' snapped Ginny. 'You aren't helping matters one bit.' She walked over to Harry 'I should have told you myself but it isn't the kind of thing you can just bring up in a conversation, and we haven't exactly had that many of them in recent times.'

'But why? Please Gin; just explain why you're doing this. I don't understand. You hate Malfoy, you always have, like the three of us do, and Bill and Charlie and Percy and Fred and George. You can't be serious.'

'I beg your pardon but I am standing right here Potter and I'm listening to every word you say. I don't like to be insulted, especially when I'm standing two feet away from the person doing it.' Malfoy was frowning. Ginny turned to him.

'You're right. You shouldn't have to listen to this. Harry, Ron, Hermione come on, we are going to the common room where you can say all you like and I will listen and give you an explanation.'

'There is no need to explain true love Ginny darling' cooed Malfoy.

'You know what I mean.' She stood on tiptoe to lightly kiss Malfoy. 'I'll see you at dinner.'

'I think I'm going to be sick' moaned Ron.

Thankfully the common room was empty. As they reached a cluster of chairs, Ron pushed Ginny into one. 'Well, what's this all about?'

'There's nothing to it. Draco and I have had such a wonderful time being together that we've decided; once this school year is over we will make our vows to each other for real.'

'Oh please you don't think we are going to fall for that one. You hate Malfoy as much as us. I bet you're just doing this to spite Harry. You're gutted that he's going out with Katie and have decided to get revenge by pretending that you will marry Malfoy.'

'Wrong, wrong, and wrong again Ron' replied Ginny. 'I have discovered the defining qualities of Draco and I know he is much more of a man than you three give him credit for.'

'Me?' enquired Hermione. Ginny looked over at her

'Well, not you really, you've been more understanding. But these two,' she glanced over at the sullen looking boys 'I don't think I'll be receiving many good wishes from them. The pair of them look pig sick.'

'Well we did just find out you are engaged to the lowest breed of toad ever, that's hardly the best news you've ever given us' replied Harry darkly.

'Will the pair of you please get over this idea that Draco is a rat. He isn't. He is a perfectly adequate human being, with feelings and emotions too. It wasn't very considerate of you to go insulting him to his face.'

'You used to, before you went all stupid and started wanting to marry him' recalled Ron. 'I remember a time when you were yelling at each other in the corridors and keeping score over who won which argument.'

'All in the past now' replied Ginny airily. 'We have overcome our differences and I suggest you do the same with Cho, you'll feel so much better afterwards.'

'But what I can't understand Ginny' began Harry pacing up and down the room 'is why now. It's so sudden. Only at Christmas when you told me Malfoy had asked you to marry him you said he was the lowest of the low and you'd got a first hand experience of it. Then we begin back at lessons and you are all over him, smiling and laughing and now.' He stopped. 'Now you say you will become his wife ''till death do us part'' and all that. All in the space of around four months.

'Sometimes people change' Ginny replied quietly. 'What we want may be altered by the slightest difference in our usual way of life.'

'And that's aimed at me isn't it. Rons right. You are jealous of the relationship I have with Katie and you are out to make me feel bad. Well I'm sorry but that just won't happen.' Harry stood up so abruptly that it startled Hermione

'Harry, what are you saying? Where are you going?'

'I'm saying that Ginny is entitled to do whatever she wants and I'm not going to stop her. As for me, I'm going to practise Quidditch. You three might have forgotten but on the first weekend of the summer term we are playing Slytherin and I don't fancy loosing due to lack of practise.' And with that he marched out of the common room.'

'So he didn't take it well.' Ginny sighed. Draco had effectively summed up the whole conversation she had just had, purely by the look upon her face. She joined him at the Slytherin dining table and stared into his eyes.

'Not at all liked I had hoped. He said it was madness and all ridiculous but that I can do what I like. He went from being fuming to indifferent.'

'Well that's ok then. As long as he isn't going to hex me in the corridors. I don't mind him being indifferent- that's fine, it just means he won't be on the guest list to the reception, and I can't say I'm disappointed at that!'

'But Draco, he's been my best friend for five years, he's Ron and Hermione's best friend too. It affects a lot of people when he doesn't approve of something. Harry has always been there for me, from when I was to nervous to talk to him to rescuing me from Riddle to-'

'I thought we had agreed never to mention our past differences.'

'Draco I wasn't referring to the time as a difference between us. I was merely stating-'

'No. I will maintain my position. We are in trouble if you cannot continue without mentioning events such as that, ones that have happened in the past that have caused dispute between our families. It won't do. If you can't keep one simple rule I have requested then what will you be like when I ask you for other more complicated ones.'

'But Draco I wasn't pressing the point as part of an argument.' Ginny was becoming frustrated. 'I was using it as an example of how much Harry means to me. It is difficult to just forget things he says to me just like that' she snapped her fingers.

'Well you are just going to have to' responded Draco rising from the table.

'Where are you going? Why are you being so harsh towards me all of a sudden?'

'In-case you had forgotten, so absorbed are you about Potter, that he and weasel-bee insulted me to my face. I didn't retaliate one bit. You leave me and go off with them. And then, when you do condescend to return to me, you don't mention the incident or apologise for their behaviour or even inquire as to how I am. You then start going on about how unreasonable Potter has been to you! And you expect me to stay and listen to it, well I've got news for you Ginny, I don't appreciate whiners.' And without a backward glance Draco exited the Great Hall.

Ginny stared at the door through which Draco had left. She replayed the conversation/argument back in her mind. She could see that mentioning the Chamber of Secrets had been her mistake but she couldn't explain why Draco had over-reacted so badly. The other thing she couldn't understand was why she hadn't retaliated. Not half a year ago she would have insulted Draco back, put him in his place and told him where to get off. Now she let him walk all over her, while trying to placate him with her reasoning for mentioning the very thing he detested. She shouldn't have done that. No. she should have held her ground and at the very least got Draco to admit he was overreacting. Her train of though was broken by the presence of a hand upon her shoulder. Turning round, Ginny saw Hermione looking down at her.

'Fancying joining me at your true house table.' Nodding silently, Ginny followed Hermione over to two vacant seats, several places away from any wiggling ears.

'Pity really, it won't be my ''true'' house for much longer' began Ginny, while seizing a hunk of bread from a plate and dipping it into a bowl of soup that had appeared.

'Why's that then?' enquired Hermione, completing the same action.

'I've got to transfer to Slytherin House at the end of this school year, otherwise he won't have me.'

'Who, Draco, oh please! Like you're going to change houses just to please him, and his family no doubt.' Hermione was laughing but hastily stopped at the look on Ginny's face. 'You _are _going to change house! But why?'

'Like I said, he won't have me otherwise.'

'Why has he got to _have you_? Ginny I think you are being a bit naive and possibly stupid. I've gone along with the idea that you and Draco are engaged because I thought it was what you wanted, at least, you gave me that impression. Now I'm not so sure. Do you love Draco?'

'A bit.'

'But not completely.'

'No.'

'Which bit of you doesn't?'

'The part that loves Harry.' Ginny looked sadly into her now empty bowl. Hermione just gazed at Ginny, working out what to say next.

'And is that why you've attached yourself to Draco? Harry was already with someone and happy so leapt into the arms of the next man who will have you. That man coincidently was Draco. Am I right so far?' Hermione looked over at Ginny who nodded dismally. 'And you can't be seen to be unhappy with your situation because then that would show how much you cared for Harry and what a farce it is between you and Draco.' Again Ginny nodded. 'So you are obeying Draco's every wish and command because that way it looks like the two of you are happy. And he isn't going to complain because he has total power over you and it annoys Harry and Ron at the same time.'

'Yes' wailed Ginny her head in her hands. 'It's all as awful as you described. I can't get rid of Malfoy because then everyone will know I only did it to spite Harry. That was the point you see, I thought that if Harry saw Draco and me together he would be really jealous and come and rescue me so to speak. But it's been counter-productive. I've driven Harry further away than ever and Draco is behaving worse and worse every day. Oh Hermione what am I to do?' Hermione leant across and put her arms around Ginny.

'It will be fine Gin. Together, you and I will think of something, don't you worry.' And all the while she was comforting Ginny, Hermione cursed the day that Dumbledore ever decided to marry off students with raging hormones and emotions.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ta for all your lovely reviews! A special mention to Scarlet White whose ideas I will be using. They may not be exactly how you said them but along the same lines. A huge help thank-you!**

The Marriage of Harry and Katie

As Harry made his way down to the Quidditch pitch, he spotted someone already flying around over it. He prayed that it wouldn't be anyone unreasonable. He wasn't in the mood for explaining that _he _had booked the pitch for the Gryffindors only. Well if they were difficult he would just hex them. Serve them right for flying when it wasn't their designated time. All the while he was walking towards the pitch, his anger mounting, he thought only about Ginny. What on earth had happened between the two of them? Never, in the six years he had known her and the five in which they had been friends had they ever quarrelled, not even over what they were having for dinner. It was strange, not to talk to her everyday, even if it was just a quick 'Gin, you do know your label is sticking out.' Harry couldn't fathom his feelings at all. He loved Ginny like she was his sister. He only wanted the best for her and he would protect her from anything harmful. But he couldn't shield her from Draco. To do that he would have to renounce his feelings for Katie and that wasn't possible nor fair. He really respected Katie. She was so honest and down-to-earth it was impossible not to. She didn't hold grudges either. Never, not even once had she said that it was unfair that Harry was the Quidditch captain and she wasn't, though she was older and more experienced.

As Harry reached the edge of the pitch he saw, to his relief that the person flying around _was _Katie. Upon spotting him she flew over and gracefully landed at his side. Panting slightly because of the exertion, she planted a kiss on his lips. 'I didn't think you would be coming. You said half two and it's gone four. Still better late than never.' She stopped and studied the expression upon his face. 'What's up?'

'Ginny.' Harry watched how Katie's expression clouded over. He imagined that she was the only black cloud in their relationship from Katie's point of view.

'Well, spill, what's she done now?'

'She's engaged to Malfoy. They are going to marry as soon as this school year finishes.' Harry stopped and looked at Katie. He was expecting one of two reactions. She would either get annoyed and say it was all a plot to get him back, or she would say it was a lie and that he, Harry was as gullible as they come to have believed it.

'Well I say good luck to them. It's just a shame that they feel they need to get married so quickly to display how much they care for each other. Not like us, who bump along quite happily.'

'Oh. Yes of course you're quite right. I hadn't thought of it like that.' Harry liked this new way of approaching Ginny's engagement. It took the responsibility off him. He looked around. 'So are you the only person who even bothered to turn up to training?'

'Not quite. Ron was here for about half and hour but then had to go and see Cho, Paul was here for a while but there really wasn't any need of him, Ron's going to be fine for this match and Faye and Joshua, the beaters only left about ten minutes ago.'

'So it was just me and Samuel who didn't show' replied Harry.

'And Ginny' answered Katie quietly.

'I'm going to have to talk to her and Samuel. What's the point of booking the pitch when no-one bothers to use it? And to only have one chaser practising, the more advanced one at that. It's not on, continue like this and they will be off the team.'

'Oh Harry you are getting quite worked up over nothing. We've got the official practise tomorrow and you can mention then that if you book the pitch you expect everyone to at least show for fifteen minutes.' She sat there, stroking his hair and Harry could almost feel his annoyance at everything melt away. Katie began whispering in his ear 'You know when I'm angry, I always feel better after a good time flying. Just whizzing around and around. Think you should?'

'Only if you will join me.' Harry rose and prepared to mount his broom. He turned in surprise as he saw Katie getting on first. 'Katie. What are you doing?'

'You said to join you, so I am.' She smiled mischievously.

'Do you think the broom can take both our weights?' He looked nervously at the thin piece of wood.

'Well there is only one way to find out.' Katie smiled and Harry clambered on. Cautiously he manoeuvred the broom and, slowly at first, but picking up speed they rose into the air. It was wonderful, thought Harry. Zooming around the pitch with Katie holding onto his waist. Harry felt that, whatever else he did have to contend with, Ginny's marriage to Malfoy did not concern him at all.

'Harry, Harry wake up I've had a real brainwave.' Harry could feel himself being pulled from his slumber very reluctantly. 'Oh Harry buck up and listen to me, it's the most ingenious idea I've ever had.' Ron was impatiently tugging at the bed covers.

'What about?' yawned Harry, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

'About Ginny and Malfoy.'

'Ginny is allowed to do whatever she wants, I'm not going to stop her' replied Harry coldly. 'I'm not interested.'

'Yes, yes you are because my plan doesn't involve any hard work on our behalves but it will ensure that Ginny and Malfoy are finished forever.'

'Look Ron you're not listening to me. Ginny can do whatever the hell she feels like; it is of no concern to me.'

'Suit yourself. It's just that Hermione thinks it is remarkable and fool-proof idea too and is willing to participate. Katie also mentioned that it could be a lot worse.' At the mention of Katie's name, Harry became more awake and interested. If she was concerning herself then the least he could do was listen.

'I was thinking' continued Ron, noticing he now had Harry's attention 'that we should tell my mum about this. After all I don't think Ginny will have bothered to have told her of the plans for the summer and she has every right to know.'

'Ron, that is quite underhand even for you!'

'Not really. I didn't discover what was happening until yesterday did I and as Ginny's elder brother I have every right to be agitated. Look, if I tell mum then she will go mad and demand the engagement be broken. That way Ginny is saved from a life with the Malfoy clan and we are saved from a future of being related to Malfoy and having to spend every Christmas and birthday entertaining him.'

'I think your plan is deceitful and underhand Ron and I have no wish to be involved in any part of it.'

'No, go on it will be fine. We send a letter from the three of us and that's that. Our part is finished and mum will take over.'

'No, I refuse to support your idea. I've already made a pact with myself not to become involved in Ginny's love life and I'm sticking to it.'

'Ok then if that's what you want. But you must swear not to breathe a word to Ginny. I'm only doing this to look out for her, like I expected you to be doing.'

'Ron, where Ginny and myself are concerned, everything has changed.' Harry sighed. 'I promise I won't tell her what you're doing, but when she finds out, I want you to support me in saying that I wanted no part to play in it and I disagreed from the word go. Deal?'

'Fine, fine it's a deal.'

'Malfoy, a word if I may.'

'Oh what's this? Potter condescending to talk to me. I think I might just keel over and die.'

'Look I haven't got time for niceties. Are you coming or not.'

'Well I want to say 'not' but judging by your face it's in my interests to listen for once.' Without waiting for another word, Harry took off down the corridor and up the nearest flight of stairs. Malfoy followed for a few minutes before becoming annoyed. 'Potter, I don't mean to interrupt this mystery tour of yours but I do have a potions class that is at the opposite end of the school.' Still Harry kept going. Eventually he reached his destination, the Owlery. 'And may I ask what are we doing here?' enquired Malfoy.

'I think you may want to send an owl.'

'To whom? And why?'

'Because, this morning, Ron sent an owl to his mum and dad, telling them of your engagement to Ginny.'

'So. What's the big deal?'

'He reckons that Ginny hadn't informed her mother of the situation and that the consequences will be fireworks.'

'Why are you telling me this Potter?'

'If I know Mrs Weasley, the first thing she will do is march over here and demand an explanation from you and Ginny herself. If that's to happen it's only fair for you to have parental support as well in my opinion.'

'I'm pretty sure I can deal with one manic woman by myself, Potter, I am coping with the daughter.'

'Careful what you say Malfoy, I'm not in a good mood. Well, you don't have to do a thing but Mrs Weasley is hardly going to let the engagement continue until she is satisfied with the conditions and for that she will involve Dumbledore.' That worked. Harry watched as Malfoy's face went as pale as it could go.

'You think so?'

'Without a doubt. If that's to happen, you might want your dad here to fight your corner so to speak. An engagement of two people so young is going to need at least one adult supporting it.'

'For once Potter, I think you're right.' Malfoy grabbed a piece of parchment from his bag and hurriedly began scrawling a note. He looked over at Harry. 'Thanks, I owe you one, remember that.'

'You did WHAT!' cried Katie. 'Oh that is brilliant Harry, simply brilliant. Right here in this very school, we are going to witness the most ferocious fight that ever took place. You must really hate Ginny to have done that. It's ingenious.'

'So you're not cross with me?'

'Why would I be cross Harry, it's got nothing to do with me. I have no part to play in this whole game except that I'm the woman of the man she wanted.'

'Do you think it was the right decision?'

'I really have no idea. From Ginny's perspective- no, not at all. Now she will have her mother bellowing the odds at her and then the Malfoy's will arrive and aggravate Mrs Weasley more. From Malfoy's point- yes because now he has his father to back him up, who, from what you told me about Christmas when Ginny was with them, he concocted the whole plan.'

'So basically we wait and see.'

'Yes' laughed Katie as she pulled Harry into a bear hug.

'Pssst, Harry. In here.'

'Hermione what in the devils name are you doing?'

'Will you be quiet and get in here.'

'Ok. Ok. Right before you start interrogating me I'll tell you. I told Malfoy that Ginny's parents had been written to about the engagement and he went and wrote to his dad. Is that alright?'

'Yes that's wonderful Harry, exactly what I hopped you do.'

'That's fine then but I still don't get why.'

'If I tell you something Harry will you promise, on Hedwig's life not to breathe a word?'

'I promise.' Quickly, Hermione told Harry what she had been told by Ginny the previous day. When she had finished Harry looked stunned. 'God, she must be really miserable. But what I don't get is how it will help. Surely if only Mrs Weasley was here then the engagement would be ended quickly. Bringing the Malfoy's in- well, I'm sure they encouraged Draco so their presence will only snarl up the procedure.'

'No. Mrs Weasley is under the illusion that Ginny _wants_ to get married because that's what Ron thinks. We know differently. If only Mrs Weasley was here then she would shout at Ginny and Malfoy and probably drive Ginny even more into the arms of Malfoy. But- if Lucius turns up then he will really antagonise Mrs Weasley because he was involved in the proceedings and she will react even more fiercely. She might forbid Ginny or involve Dumbledore or something. I'm not quite sure what to expect but if both sets of parents are involved there is more of a chance that Ginny won't be able to marry Draco. She might even pull out herself if she sees all the fuss it's creating.'

'Ok I will take your word for it. Good job I interpreted your sign correctly.'

'Well I was hopping that you would notice that Ron's plan was a thoroughly stupid idea and that take note that I had actively encouraged it.'

'All the same, it was a very vague hint, can I have a more obvious one next time. I didn't know if I was doing the right thing even.'

'Oh Harry, there is one thing you should never doubt. Whatever you do that concerns Ginny is _never_ the wrong thing.'


	16. Chapter 16

Parental Disputes

Dumbledore was given only minutes to prepare for the tidal-wave of anger that Molly Weasley would bring. He was given these by the portrait of a young girl that hung on his wall. It was the only one that wasn't of a past Head-teacher of the school. She had been visited seconds before by her counterpart from The Burrow.

'Professor' she squeaked. 'Molly is on her way over and she is fuming.'

'Why?' enquired Dumbledore mildly. He knew Molly often got into rages. If Fred and George were still here he would have assumed it was down to them.

'She got a letter this morning from her son Ron. In it he said that he'd found out that his sister was engaged to the Malfoy boy and that they are going to get married at the end of this school year. She is really mad I can tell you, and was preparing to use the Floo network as I snuck out.'

'She doesn't know you ran ahead?'

'Not as far as I'm aware but then she may have seen my empty canvas, I can't be sure. Really Dumbledore, I've not seen her like this since Ron and that Harry crashed the car into the three thing years ago.'

'Thank-you Maud, you may return to your post. Let me know if anything else happens.' Not a second after the figure had vanished then it reappeared again.

'Professor, Lucius is coming over to see you- now. He got an owl from Draco and he'd said that the Weasley parents would be finding out that he was going to marry their daughter in the summer and could he come to support him. He sent me to let you know to expect him, and probably them as well.'

'I had just been informed of Molly's arrival, Maud, from The Burrow. Thank-you though. If you will return to the Malfoy Mansion and alert me to any changes.'

Dumbledore looked around his office. With a flick of his wand, a fire appeared in the grate. Another flick and six chairs appeared in front of the desk. Dumbledore then made his way over to the grate. He through in some powder from his pocket and called into it 'McGonagall, Snape, if you have a moment.'

There was a swishing sound and McGonagall appeared, spinning very fast. She approached the desk and sat in one of the chairs 'Albus, what is the matter?'

'Molly Weasley and Lucius Malfoy are due in a moment I've been told. Apparently there has been some arrangement between Ginny and Draco to get married at the end of this year. It sounds as though Molly had no idea.'

'And Lucius did?'

'It seems that way.' Dumbledore stopped talking when there was a second swishing sound and Lucius appeared, followed by Narcissa. He stood up to greet them. 'Lucius, Narcissa, it's been a long time.'

'Albus' replied Lucius curtly. He escorted his wife to a chair and sat himself next to her. 'I don't know of how much you are aware, Albus, but Draco asked me to be here today. He is engaged to the Weasley girl- Minny and it appears that she never informed her parents of the decision. They may have just found out, or so Draco thought and were likely to be distressed. He asked could I come and explain to them his reasoning, thought they might appreciate it more coming from an adult.'

'Her name is Ginny and I was only made aware of the situation myself a few minutes ago. I can therefore-' he was cut short by more swishing noises from the fire. Mrs Weasley appeared and Mr Weasley followed. As they stepped out, Snape appeared at the door of the office. Dumbledore smiled. 'Ah at last we are all present and correct.'

'I wouldn't quite say that' replied Mrs Weasley. 'It isn't all correct from where I'm sitting.'

'Molly dear please be calm' implored Mr Weasley

'If you would all like to take a seat.' Dumbledore waited until the three newcomers were comfortable before speaking again. 'Now, I was only informed of the situation a few minutes previously and so I have no real views formed on the subject yet. I am unable to understand why such a decision was made and, though it was, why there is such a kafuffle with it?'

'Albus you must understand that Ginny is our only daughter and youngest child. She has loathed the Malfoy boy for years and for us to suddenly hear today that they are going to be married is preposterous. She hasn't been seeing him or ever expressed a liking to him. And to find out through Ron and not Ginny herself. And to hear that they have been 'engaged' for three months is really the limit. You must put a stop to it Albus.'

'I understand Molly, really I do but first I must astatine a few things.' Dumbledore turned towards Snape and McGonagall 'did ether of you know anything of this goings on?'

'Not a thing Albus.' McGonagall was indignant 'They kept their plans well hidden. I had seen that they were more tolerable of each other and their behaviour was nothing like it used to be in my lessons but I put it down to maturity and putting up with the situation.'

'Draco had mentioned once to me that he and the Weasley girl were getting on better than before and he thought perhaps a mutual union was a possibility. He never said that he had actually asked Miss Weasley, nor that she had said yes.'

'Well there you go Albus the whole situation is ridiculous. I suggest we call the two children and put a stop to this once and for all.' Mrs Weasley was triumphant.

'I beg to differ.' Lucius had spoken. 'My son asked Miss Weasley if she would accept him and she did. The whole arrangement is entirely legal and above-board. Both are old enough to decide what they want for themselves. If they choose only to inform,' he paused 'select persons then they are entitled to.' Mrs Weasley starred at Lucius.

'And you are completely happy with this idea. That your only son and my only daughter will spend the rest of their lives together.'

'Yes we are.' It was Narcissa who had answered.

'But they are still so young' cried McGonagall. 'Wouldn't it be better for everyone, if they are intent on being married, to wait a few years? By then both will be working and they may discover that either they do want each other or they don't. Both are still teenagers and still have a lot to learn.'

'No' hissed Lucius. 'I will not have Draco postponing a momentous occasion like this to ''wait and see what happens''. He's a grown man and knows his own mind whatever _you _might think.' He cast a look at McGonagall.

'It seems as though we are unable to reach a satisfactory conclusion before we bring in Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy. Therefore we must call them and settle the matter with them present.' Dumbledore nodded at Fawks, who disappeared out the window.

'But there is nothing to settle. They both agreed to marriage and that is that.' Lucius was firm.

'Well, if both parties are willing then, you are right; there is nothing to be done.'

'Albus please you don't understand' Mrs Weasley begged. 'We cannot have Ginny marrying Draco, it's impossible.'

'Molly my dear, if Ginny wants to then you must accept that there is nothing you can do.'

'Arthur, what are we to do?' cried Mrs Weasley.

'We must tell them' he replied. 'It is the only way in which we can put a stop to this nonsense that can never even take place.'

'Is there something we should know?' Dumbledore looked at Molly and Arthur. Both look rather small and nervous. Molly nudged her Husband. He stood up.

'We didn't want to have to tell you this, mainly because it is of no concern to yourselves but also because it doesn't happen very often. As you may or may not be aware Ginny was born a few months before the defeat of You Know Who by Harry Potter. Now, when Molly discovered that she was pregnant we had all the tests done to tell us the birthday, the weight and the sex of the child to be. Naturally we were elated that it was finally a girl. We decided there and then that our little girl wasn't going to have the rough upbringing like Molly did, earning her keep by looking after her brothers, she was going to be treated like a princess.

As you know, the times before You Know Who's defeat were dark and dangerous. Nobody knew if they were going to be alive the next day. It was because of this was wanted to ensure, that if anything did happen to us, that our children, especially the unborn one would be safe. Now the boys could defend for themselves and earn their way in the world but Ginny we weren't sure of. If we died when she was a baby there was no way to secure her future, accept through marriage.

Now, at around a similar time, there was a couple who also discovered they were having a baby and they had tests to tell them when it baby was due and its weight and its sex. And they also felt the need to secure his future, largely because they knew that they were a prime target for You Know Who. It seemed natural to all four of us at the time to make the pact. So we did, we bound our unborn children into a contract of eventually marrying one another when they were older. And it's never been altered. They don't know of course, the children. It would have been far too much responsibility for them to take on at such a tender age. So that's why your son can't marry my daughter, she's betrothed to someone else. And I think you've guessed who it is.'

'Potter' murmured Snape quietly. Dumbledore turned

'It is isn't it! Ginny is to marry Harry Potter.'

'Good heavens no' replied Arthur. 'No, we thought we had to keep the line of blood pure in-case Voldemort did succeed. No, Ginny is engaged to the Longbottom boy. Neville I think they named him.'

'Good Lord' gasped McGonagall. 'Well that is something I never knew. And why do they still not know?'

'Mrs Longbottom, the boys grandmother felt that both children should be allowed to grow up free of the worries that one day the will have to abandon other loves and marry each other. She thought to inform them on the day Ginny leaves Hogwarts.'

There was silence. Nobody knew what to say. The whole idea of the adults meeting here now was absurd.

'Albus, Narcissa and I shall be leaving now. There is no further need for us here. I'm trusting that you shall be informing Miss Weasley who in turn shall inform our Draco of the situation.' Nobody said a word as Lucius and Narcissa left via the fireplace.

'And it truly cannot be broken?' enquired Dumbledore 'the bond I mean. Even now when all the dangers are long gone.'

'We never really investigated into it. You never imagine your child as old enough to be interested in the other sex and that the day of telling them the truth is coming closer and closer. We didn't in our wildest dreams imagine that Ginny would want to marry so soon and so young.'

'And to him' scoffed Molly. 'We imagined if it was anyone it would be Harry.'

'And what would you have done if it was Harry she wanted to marry in the summer and not Draco?' it was Snape who had asked the question.

'We would have used the loophole I think' returned Arthur.

'There is a loophole?' McGonagall was amazed 'well then she can marry Draco after all.'

'No she can't.' Molly was adamant. 'The loop-hole only works if there is a guardian for both children still alive. If one of the persons has their heart set on another then the pact can be broken, but only by the people who made it- the parents or their representative. And since only the parents can break the pact then we would have to agree with the suitor. And I don't agree with the Malfoy boy.'

'And we are not planning on telling either Ginny or Neville of that bit- ever' concluded Arthur. 'So we would appreciate it if you didn't either.' There was a knock at the door. Dumbledore looked at Snape and McGonagall

'Agree?'

'Agreed' they answered in unison.

'Very well. Enter!'

**Hee-hee I hope that was a twist you weren't expecting especially because it's Neville. I had written it originally with Harry as the male part of the pact but that seemed so predictable that I felt an urge to change it. Sorry if you wanted Harry instead! R and R as always**


	17. Chapter 17

A Change of Plan

'You've made a complete fool out of me' bellowed Draco at the retreating back of Ginny 'and I will make you pay, you just wait and see.'

'Oh go to hell' she shouted over her shoulder. It was all still such a blur. After walking into Dumbledore's office and seeing her parents and Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore, Ginny had known that they had somehow found out about her engagement and felt sure that they would all be really harsh on her and force her into submission. In a round-about way it was what she wanted but she couldn't look like she was backing down in-front of Draco, not after she had gone to find him at Christmas. But then there had been a story. She was already engaged, it was unbreakable, and her stint with Draco, (or Malfoy as she was calling him again) was over. And, as Malfoy had assumed she would protest he sat there, smugly. She didn't though, just nodded her head and removed the engagement ring. Looking back Ginny could see she hadn't over-reacted nearly enough. Why she didn't even know who she was betrothed to, it had been her scapegoat, and she'd taken it.

She was almost at the portrait hole when she considered turning back and getting a few questions answered. But then she thought better of it. At the moment she was so relieved not to be engaged to Malfoy she didn't really care, nobody could be worse could they! As she entered, she heard her name being called. Turning, Ginny spied Harry, Ron, Hermione and Katie all sitting together, waving her over.

'We heard that you and Malfoy were summoned to Dumbledore's. What did he want?' Hermione looking concerned at Ginny and quickly spotted that she no longer had a ring on.

'Mum and dad were there, and McGonagall and Snape. They knew about my being engaged to Malfoy, I'm assuming you told them,' she indicated in the direction of Harry and Ron.

'Only me I'm afraid' replied Ron. 'Harry was dead against it, said if it was what you wanted then we shouldn't interfere. I'm sorry Gin, I didn't want you to be angry it's just, well, I was concerned. Malfoy is scum, the yuck at the bottom of the cauldron and you're going to marry him. I thought mum and dad had the right to know and at that, maybe, they could talk some sense into you.'

Ginny sat down. 'Well, Ron, I want to say thank-you. You did the right thing and I'm pleased you intervened. I have ended the engagement with Malfoy.' Only Hermione didn't look surprised at this statement. 'It's fine trust me, I chose to end it, I wasn't forced or anything like that, I've- seen the light so to speak.'

'So it's over?' asked Harry. Ginny looked right into his eyes.

'Yes Harry it is all over. Though I cannot see why you are so interested, after all I can 'do whatever I want' can't I and it doesn't bother you.' You didn't even seem to be bothered about putting your name to the letter Ron wrote to mum, that shows your concern much more obviously than your words.' And before allowing Harry the chance to defend himself she got up and marched towards the girl's dormitories. Hermione cast a quick look at Harry that clearly said 'ignore her' and followed suit.

Ginny was sitting on her bed when Hermione arrived. She walked over and put her arms around Ginny's neck. 'Feel better now?'

'About what? Not being engaged to a person you hate- yes, very much so. About Harry, not one bit. I just can't believe that Harry didn't even bother to sign his name at the end of Ron's letter to mum. I would have thought he would have done that, snitchy though it is.' Hermione shifted herself till she sitting next to Ginny

'If I tell you a secret you must swear on your life not to ever admit that you know.'

'Ok. What?'

'Harry didn't sign his name on the letter because he did something else. Something that had more of an effect. He told Malfoy that your parents were coming and that he should invite his own.' Ginny looked confused.

'But why would that help? If anything it would have made the situation worse for me because Lucius is really persuasive, he could have convinced anyone that the marriage was a very suitable idea.'

'But it didn't, judging by what has happened. With him already knowing about you being engaged it would have looked like it was a scam. Not true love.'

'Which it was.'

'Which it was' agreed Hermione. 'So why did you end it? It's hard to believe that you weren't forced in some way otherwise Malfoy would have gone berserk.'

'It doesn't matter; the point is its over.'

'I want to know Ginny Weasley; I assisted in freeing you so I'd like to know the whole story.'

'Alright but I doubt you'll believe it, I'm starting to doubt it myself.' Ginny took a deep breath. 'I am unable to marry Malfoy because I am already betrothed to someone else, have been since birth.'

Who?'

'That's just it, I didn't ask. It didn't occur to me. I was so relieved that I wasn't engaged to Malfoy anymore I just nodded and said yes.'

'And you're not sure now whether it's actually true?'

'It just sounds so old fashioned and ridiculous. But then you couldn't invent a story like that could you.'

'Well it did used to be an old custom' began Hermione knowledgably. 'To ensure that the blood line remained pure among the magical community often unborn or young children were betrothed to each other. Unfortunately over time the blood lines were becoming too weak and so the tradition gradually faded out. Apparently during the time of Lord Voldemort, his followers were made by him to betroth their children to other fellow supporters, to ensure that no traitors would come among their ranks through marriage.'

'How on earth do you know all of this Hermione?'

'I read this really interesting book a few summers ago called 'The Magic of Marriage and its Past'. I really recommend it. So what do you think you'll do now?'

'Well I'm going to interrogate mum as to whom I'm betrothed to and why. I've also got to find out whether Malfoy and I will still be a couple after this little incident.'

'Sounds like a plan to me. And-' Hermione grew tentative 'what about Harry?'

'Well I owe him an apology. But that's all. He still insulted me by going out with Katie and not telling me.'

'I'm pleased you're back to normal, we were all worried.'

'So am I Hermione, so am I.'

**Only a short one but I want a new chapter for the next section!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry this has taken ages to be posted but I'm back at Uni and it's been so hectic. I want to thank Scarlet White who gave me the idea for this and following chapters. It is because of her that the story will go on for longer.**

**Enjoy!!**

The Final Term

Things seemed to have turned a corner for everyone. Ginny had apologised to Harry for assuming the worst and he accepted. There wasn't the closeness between them that there had once been but at least there were no arguments or looks of contempt. There wasn't much time for bitter feuds anyway, not with their exams fast approaching. The fifth and seventh years were barely seen anywhere except the library and the common room, piles of books in-front of them. The sixth years only had the end of year exams, but there was still pressure. If they performed badly in any of them, then they weren't allowed to study that subject next year. 'Harsh but necessary' McGonagall had explained when her sixth year transfiguration class complained. 'If we didn't do this then everyone would continue in every subject and may not realise that it is completely beyond their capabilities.'

In the final Quidditch match of the year Gryffindor had had an easy victory over Slytherin even after all of Harry's anxieties. His Chasers were excellent and saw to it that the Slytherins barely even held the Quaffle for a moment, let alone score with it. There had been no pressure on Ron; the Quaffle was never closer than fifteen feet away. Harry had seen the Snitch after twenty minutes or so and caught it before Malfoy even realised he had found it.

Because of all these other diversions, the 'marriages' had taken a bit of a back seat. McGonagall told them all though that, though there were less classes at the moment they were still to keep up the communication and still keep looking after their children.

Harry and Katie still had no trouble with Paul. He was as comical and relaxed as ever and had been as good as his word. His marks weren't fantastic but he had never had a late piece of work and, when Sprout had conducted a surprise interview with all the second years he told her that Katie monitored his intake of fruit and vegetables and Harry coached him regularly in Quidditch so that he kept his fitness up. As a result of this they had received top marks for care. Both had decided to take Paul to Hogsmeade again on the next day out and buy him as many sweets as he desired.

Hermione had gained some ground with Helen. The pair were united in their loathing of Ernie. Hermione had now finally given up bothering with Ernie and had been seething about his inability to do anything when Helen had turned up. She had suggested placing a curse on him but Hermione had declined, saying it was a bit harsh, even for Ernie. The two girls had still struck up a friendship that revolved around annoying Ernie as much as they could without getting into trouble. They blanked him in the corridors and the Great Hall. They did the homework set together and refused to let Ernie be involved. Whenever Ernie disciplined Helen for something, Hermione congratulated and rewarded her. Occasionally Hermione did get bouts of guilt, but not enough to make her stop what she was doing. He deserved it. She had put up with his pestering and complaining for two terms. It was time to teach him a lesson.

Ron and Cho were no further with Meliz than they had been all those months ago. Infact there was even less communication. Since the incident when Cho had been found in the scoreboard room, Ron had never forgiven Meliz for not altering him before and Cho was still annoyed with Meliz for going to fetch Ron. The poor girl couldn't have won either way. She had retreated into a world of quiet contemplation and barely said a word to either 'parent'. Ron and Cho themselves were more content than ever. Cho, her work load having been relieved by Ron wasn't struggling so much to fit everything in. She had also made a vow never to return to the scoreboard room and, so far she had stuck to it, though the temptation was there. Ron was actually enjoying having an important part to play in the marriage. He had taken over full responsibility and did all the work, though he always got it checked over by Cho and used her ideas. He finally felt that they might just pass at the end of the year, providing there were no more hiccups.

Ginny hadn't spoken a word to Malfoy since they had parted in the corridor after leaving Dumbledore's office. Whenever they had been in a similar vicinity one of them changed direction. Ginny had been surprised. She had assumed that Malfoy and his mates would have been throwing as many insults as they could think of. The only reason that she could think that he was being so sullen was that he was planning some huge revenge scheme. Because of this, she was on the constant look out. And because there hadn't been any marriage classes since the start of term, Ginny hadn't bothered to find out if she was still to work with Malfoy- in-case she still did.

One Monday morning a notice appeared on the boards in all the common rooms. All 5th-7th year students were required to attend a meeting in the Great Hall that evening at half six. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all arrived together and selected seats at the back of the Hall. It was very crowed and noisy. Many people were moaning that they were loosing out on precious revision time, whereas others were pleased, the meeting gave them an excuse to put their books down and think of things other than how many spoonfuls of mudweed were needed to make a stupor potion.

A platform had been erected along one side of the Great Hall and on this stood Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Sprout. As the clock in the Entrance Hall chimed, Dumbledore rose, and everyone fell silent.

'Well, here we are again, 2 terms on from the start of your marriages and I have to say that you are all doing extremely well. I've been very impressed with the amount of co-operation and compromisation that has taken place between the couples. Along with other members of my staff, we have been talking to the second years who are children to some of you and I am pleased to report that we have had a great many compliments from them.

'Now I know that I am keeping a great number of you from your studies so I shall not delay anymore. Your marriage classes will resume the Monday after your exams are over and will continue as normal until the middle of June. After that, well, we have arranged a little surprise, since so many of you have been performing so well in your marriages. From the 17th June you will be transferring, in your pairs to the Muggle world. You are all going to be assigned a place of residence and jobs to do. For part of the time you are in the Muggle world, your 'children' will be coming to stay with you.' Dumbledore paused for a moment as mutterings broke out among the students. He then held up his hand. 'There is more. To ensure that you do not accidentally expose yourselves to the Non-magical community, all of your powers will be taken away, yes even those of you who are 17 and over. We have had consent from nearly all your parents and therefore we are taken a decision based on the majority. This project will last until the day before the end of term, precisely one month. You will then return here to have your powers reinstated and attend the presentation ceremony for the awards for those who have successfully passed the course. If you have any questions, please address them to your marriage tutors' he indicated towards the three other members of staff on the platform 'and they will try and answer them. However would Misters Malfoy and Longbottom and Misses Parkinson and Weasley please come to my office with me now. Thank-you very much for your attention.' And with that Dumbledore waved his hand to dismiss the students and he began making his way out of the Hall himself.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny just sat there; silent. None of them could quite believe what they had just heard. Harry was so excited. A whole month of living with Katie. Just the two of them, it would be amazing, the best experience of his life ever. And he was used to not using magic. He could hardly wait; this was going to be the best month of his life, other than the very first one he ever spent at The Burrow.

Ron wasn't sure. Just living with Cho could be interesting enough without the addition of having no magic. Though the two of them had been getting on better recently he wasn't sure if living in each others pockets would help. And having to have Meliz to stay. That would be awful. And no magic! It was a shame he had to take pat in the experiment and not his father.

Hermione was despairing. One month with Ernie. She would shoot herself. He would be unbearable, truly awful. And he wouldn't have a clue about living without magic. She made a mental note to herself, that whatever job she was given, she would get as many hours as possible. The less time spent with Ernie the better. And on top of that she wasn't too sure how Helen would react to not being able to use magic.

Ginny, on the other hand, was totally numb. What was Dumbledore thinking? Couldn't he see that Malfoy would make her life Hell? It was just cruel to do that to her. Well, she'd have to refuse. Her mother would back her up, she knew it. So engrossed in her thoughts, Ginny didn't realised she was being tapped on the shoulder. It was only when she heard her name being called that returned to the present. It was Neville.

'We've got to go and see Dumbledore. I thought you might not have heard.'

'Thanks Neville, I'd completely forgotten.' She waved to the other three and followed Neville out of the Hall, past the queue of people at the platform, clamouring to have their questions answered and up the stairs in the Entrance Hall. What could Dumbledore want? Unless it was to warn them of their behaviour. Ginny knew that Pansy would be awful to Neville so maybe it was to mark her card as much as Malfoy's. Well, she would use this opportunity to tell Dumbledore that she wouldn't live with Malfoy. He could fail her, she didn't care one bit. Anything not to live with _him_.

Pansy and Malfoy were already seated when Neville and Ginny arrived in Dumbledore's study. Dumbledore smiled and motioned to them to sit down as well. He then stood up.

'Thank-you for arriving so promptly. Now, I know that you probably have concerns about this upcoming experience and I have called you here so that I can reassure you that there is nothing to worry about.' Had Ginny imagined it had his head inclined slightly towards her and Neville? 'I have decided, that, asking you two' he motioned towards Ginny and Malfoy 'to live together is not a sensible idea or a very pleasant one. I have always known that you do not get on and the latest incident has left even more resentment and bad feeling I'm sure. However there is also the more delicate issue of you already being betrothed Ginny.' Dumbledore looked directly at her. 'I have already spoken to your parents and they are in agreement with me that I should pair you with your future Husband. And you Draco will continue the course with his estranged wife.'

'Excuse me Dumbledore but I am still unaware of who I am betrothed to?' replied Ginny. 'At the time when I found out I was so I forgot to ask and have feared doing so since.'

'Can you not guess?' smiled Dumbledore 'After all I have asked him to be present at this meeting.'

It took a moment for this to sink in with Ginny before she jumped and looked over at Neville, who was looking at Dumbledore, totally gob-smacked. Malfoy has understood the situation much more quickly and a smirk spread over his face. He seemed to like the outcome of this and he looked at Pansy.

'You and me together again babe' he said and put his arm round her waist. She grinned 'always how it should be.' She looked at Dumbledore. 'Can we go?' He nodded his head and the two of them rose and left the office, embracing as they went.


	19. Chapter 19

Ginny's Diary

5th May 2006 at Hogwarts

Dear Diary,

Oh my God, I don't think I've ever had such a bizarre year in my life. And it's not over yet. I know I've said before that I lead a weird life but seriously, this takes the biscuit.

After an assembly today, where we were told that all us marriage people are going off to live in the Muggle world WITHOUT MAGIC. Dumbledore called Neville, Malfoy, Pansy and myself to his office. I thought it would be to reprimand Malfoy and Pansy and say that we were to get on and not to use magic no matter how frustrated we got but it wasn't. Dumbledore said that we were going to swap partners- so I'm now married to Neville and Malfoy and Pansy are together. The reason- because it was actually Neville who I am engaged to. NEVILE LONGBOTTOM! Of all the people in the whole wide world my parents could have partnered me as a baby with they chose him! It's awful. Well, not as awful as it would have been, Malfoy would have made my life Hell. Well, he might do that anyway, now that he knows that it's Neville I'm meant to marry. I know he and Pansy will tell all the Slytherins and they will all take the mick out of the pair of us. But it does look stupid really.

I'm being so cruel and I don't mean to be. I love Neville- as a friend. He needs looking after and it's sweet when you see him not understanding a joke or finally mastering a spell we have been able to do since the 3rd year. But to be married to him. It's all nonsense. I can't. And to the rest of the world we will look silly. I know I'm being so pretentious but honestly. I've 'been around' so to speak. I've dated many men and boys alike and I don't think Neville has ever even kissed a girl let alone 'been steady' with her or something like that. And I know that for this project we don't have to get on like that but people will have expectations of us.

And what of the future. It's already decided who I'm to marry. And it's _him!!! _So, there's no point in dating anymore. No-one will want to will they, 'cos they'll know it couldn't ever go anywhere- I'm taken. I blame my parents. If they hadn't been so fussy and worry-pots when they were younger then I might still have free will!

Ok I've got to take a step back and calm down. I should think about how poor Neville is feeling. Never had a girlfriend in his life before and suddenly he is engaged to me- someone whose been round the block a little more frequently than most girls my age have. He's probably worrying that he won't meet my expectations. That I'll be disappointed and angry with him. He might not have even wanted a girl-friend let alone a wife. He might have wanted to go it alone. He might not even like girls! Oh damm his parents and mine. Fixing a future neither of us wants. Well, when I first found out I didn't mind so much, the idea of actually being betrothed I mean. Reason- I thought it was Harry my parents had set me up with. Him being, 'the chosen one' and so special. Then he would have had to have left Katie and we would have been happy. But of course it wasn't. He was only a half-blood. And he hadn't defeated You Know Who when the agreement was made. I've spoken to mum briefly and she said that in the Order they had the choice between asking Neville's parents or Harry's parents. And of course they chose Neville's. Pure as the day is long and both highly respected Aurors. A catch any day. Oh but how I wish they had decided to go with the unusual. A half-blood with parents who were- hang on- I don't even know what Harry's parents worked as! Isn't that shocking? Well, it doesn't matter anymore, I don't need to know. Won't make a difference to me. I'm betrothed. The chase is over. And I finished with Neville Longbottom!

Neville's Diary

Dear Diary,

Today is the 6th May in the year 2006. I've just had an update on the situation mentioned on 5th May 2006 regarding my engagement to Miss Ginny Weasley. A letter from my Grandmother has confirmed all that Professor Dumbledore said yesterday and I must admit that I'm quite shocked. And pleased, mustn't forget to mention that.

Imagine it, me marrying Ginny. It is all my dreams come true. I shall never want for anything ever again in my whole life. Me, having a wife like her. I'll be the envy of everyone I meet. She is so beautiful and witty and talented and slim and intelligent and- well I could go on for years. I knew from the moment that I danced with her at the Yule Ball that I wanted to be with her forever. I didn't expect it to happen like this. I'd already planned it all, as you know all to well my dear dear diary. She was going to marry an unsuitable person, say Malfoy or a similar type, for lust, and not love. And there would be trouble and she would be unhappy. She would leave him and then I would appear. And I would be so different to what she was used to, I would listen and care for her and love her with all my heart that she would fall literally into my arms and my care. I don't need to do that now. It's all been sorted. I have my parents to thank for that. I've never really known them, well, not properly like most people do so I've never known what they have done for me. But to have organised this at such an early stage. It's a miracle. Oh I'm so happy.

Of course we get to have a practise at being 'married' when we go to live in the Muggle world. It will be sooo much fun. I hate using magic anyway so that's no trouble and I will really get to know Ginny, all her little habits and likes and dislikes so that I can be the best Husband ever.

I don't know when she wants to marry. I would willingly marry her tomorrow if she asked but I fear she won't. I read this really good book Hermione gave me about the female species and in it, it said that women like space just as much as they like to be cared for. So, what we might do is just be as we are now for a few years, both studying and working and acting like a regular couple, pretending we have no former commitment. Then, in our early to mid twenties we will marry for real and live near her family. And my grandmother can live with us if she wants and we will have lots of babies, all with her looks and talent for magic. And Ginny might work a bit- she strikes me as the type who would never be content just looking after a house and I don't want her to do anything she's not happy with. And everyone will envy us because we will be so perfect and so happy!


	20. Chapter 20

Living in the Muggle world- Ron and Cho

'Will you get a move on' cried Ron. 'We will miss the train and then we will be stuck.'

'Alright, alright I'm coming' replied Cho dragging her trunk down the stairs to the waiting coach. 'Though I might have been quicker if you'd actually offered to help instead of leaving me to do all the work.'

'I'd hardly call moving all four of your trunks all the work. I did my share of the luggage; you do yours, which is what I call fair. And I picked up our papers from the Great Hall, handed our magic in and signed us out. Why do you need so much stuff anyway?'

'Well I've packed as many Muggles clothes as I could lay my hands on.'

'Why?'

'In-case of emergencies. If we have a snow storm or go to a ball then I will need to be appropriately attired.'

'Cho, you do realise that it is nearly July and we are in the middle of a heat wave' sighed Ron as he heaved the last of her bags onto the top of the coach.

'I'm prepared' retorted Cho and got in. Ron rolled his eyes and followed her. As he shut the door the wheels below began to turn. They were off! Both Cho and Ron twisted in their seats to wave to their friends and watch Hogwarts disappear into the distance.

'Can we open the envelope now?' Cho was desperate to know what jobs she and Ron had, and where they were to live. Ron handed over the envelope. She tore it open. Her eyes glanced down the single sheet. 'Ron, I'm going to be on the stage. Imagine that. I'll have my name in lights!' she hugged herself with glee.

'And me?' enquired Ron. Cho didn't say anything. Ron took the paper from her. He read his face disbelieving. 'House-husband! What on earth. A house-husband. So, I don't have a job at all.'

'Yes you do. Looking after the home environment is a job, everyone knows that. And you'll care for the children, cook the meals-.'

'That's not a job for a man.'

'Ron! That's sexist. Either gender can do any job. We don't live in the Victorian age now.'

'What's the Victorian age?'

'Ron really you are the limit. You should have taken Muggle studies. If you are interested go and get a book out. Imagine me, performing to people every night.' Cho was ecstatic.

But it doesn't say performer' commented Ron 'it only says you work at the Helena Theatre.'

'Poo Ron, that was just so the others weren't jealous. Ok where do we live? If I'm on the stage then it must be somewhere posh and flash.'

'4b on Rigborne Avenue.'

'Gosh, a house that doesn't have just a number, but a letter as well. And an Avenue, fancy that. Well off we go toward there.'

The number 76 bus pulled up at the stop. Out of the doors at the front stumbled two figures dragging trunks. Two pairs of hands from inside threw out the remainder of the luggage. A voice called 'next time use the back exit' before the doors shut and the bus pulled away. The two people stood still, taking in their surroundings. The boy pulled a scrap of paper out of his pocket and read it. He pointed towards a block of flats further up the road and set off leaving the luggage and the girl behind. He returned a few minutes later nodding as he came. He picked up a few bags and one end of one of the trunks and began dragging them up the road. The girl followed suit. Eventually they arrived at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Leaving the luggage there, the two people made their way up the stairs and fumbled with a key. The great green door swung open and in they went.

'Is this it?' Cho looked astounded as she gazed round her home for the next month. Flat 4b had five rooms altogether. Two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and living room. The whole place would have fitted comfortably in the common room part of the Ravenclaw tower. It was tiny. She and Ron had somehow got their luggage up to the fourth floor via the stairs as the lift didn't seem to be working. It had taken a while.

'I'd murder a cup of tea' muttered Ron as he began unpacking boxes. 'Where's the Muggle money we were given. I'll nip out and buy some necessities.' He rummaged through the nearest bag and triumphantly pulled out a small bunch of notes and a few coins. 'Do you want anything?' he asked Cho.

'I don't know. I'll come with you and have a look.'

'Why don't you stay and begin the unpacking. There's no point the two of us both going shopping.'

'No, I want to go to the shops.'

'Ok then, you go and get what we need and I'll start with this lot.' Ron gestured towards the sea of luggage.

'Well, what do we want?' enquired Cho.

'Just some essentials, food and drink, that sort of thing. Look if you're not sure I'll go instead.'

'No thank-you I want to go. I'll be back later.' And stepping carefully over mound of luggage, Cho left the flat.

'Ron, where is Victoria station?'

'Dunno, look it up on the map you bought. Why do you ask?'

'It's where I've got to go for work. According to the paper we were given, there is a theatre right by there and that is where I'm starring.'

'Ooh what you in?'

'I haven't been yet, have I so I don't know. Honestly Ron you do ask some stupid questions.'

'When do you need to go?'

'Tomorrow morning at half nine. Can't think why, aren't shows normally on in the evenings?'

'They probably want to show you what to do. Have rehearsals, that sort of thing.'

'Oh of course. That makes a lot of sense. I've got to learn the words and the steps. Hey maybe there will be singing. I might get a solo.'

'You may well do.'

'Ohhh this is the most exciting experience ever!'

Cho set out early the next day. She didn't want to be late and she still had to work out how the underground worked. Ron's dad had written and briefly explained but seeing as he hadn't ever ridden on it she wasn't too sure how accurate he was.

At half past ten, Cho appeared at the side door to the theatre, vowing never ever to use the tube again as long as she lived. The trains were cramped and smelly, the staff fierce and the ticket office lady had been very annoyed when Cho had just held out all her money for the lady to sort through. Then, when she had finally arrived at the right station and walked onto the street, she saw that there were several theatres- not just one so she didn't know which one she was meant to go to. She also discovered that the front doors were all locked. They could have told me all of this, Cho muttered to herself as she pushed open the door. Inside was a burley security man

'ID please.' He held out his hand.

'Sorry?' Cho looked perplexed. What was ID? And why did he expect her to have one.'

'I need to see your ID, can't let you in without it.'

'I don't have one? At least, I don't think I do.'

'Well then you best turn around and get back outside missy.'

'But- I've got a letter telling me to come here at nine thirty for a job.' Cho handed over the parchment. The security man scanned down the sheet.

'Dunno. This ain't regular paper it's been written on and there's on logo. You're really late aren't you? I'll call Meg. She'll know if you're meant to be here.' He pressed a button on an object connected to his jacket and spoke. 'Meg, I've got a lass down here who's got a note saying to come here. She ain't got any ID though and is barely outta nappies- what's that? Ok I'll send her up. Ta.' He turned back to Cho. Go up to the third level and into room 467. Ladies name is Meg Dillan.

'I did not sign up for this' muttered Cho as she dropped her mop into the bucket next to her. Her hair, so beautifully washed and dried had been roughly screwed up into a bun and secured with a net. Her neat little skirt and blouse now had a horrid green overcoat covering them up. And she, Cho Chang, was standing in a male toilet- washing the floor. She didn't think she'd ever been so low. It transpired that she wasn't to work on the stage, or anywhere vaguely near it- except at 6.00am tomorrow when she had to polish the floor ready for rehearsal. Instead she was a maid of all work. She mopped floors, hovered stairs, and polished banisters and dusted everything that stood still. And when Cho had mildly enquired as to why she had been given such disgusting jobs, Meg, or Miss Dillan as she had asked to be called told her that she had a cheek and people on community service shouldn't expect glamorous work. The phrase she kept using was 'if you do the crime, you do the time.' It didn't even make sense. And the hours were awful. She was to work from half past five till half one every morning. Cho never rose before eight, even at school.

'And why are you standing around' called a stern voice from behind. Cho looked around. Miss Dillan was given Cho such a piercing look that she felt positively annoyed at the woman. As she walked away Cho muttered under her breath 'cow'.

Bang went the green front door. 'She's back' called Ron to his friend. 'You wait and see her face when I tell her where you live. She'll murder you on the spot. Cho entered the room looking tired and stressed. 'This job is not worth it. I say we pack the experiment in Ron and go back to school. I don't care if we do fail. I can't go on like this it's awful.' It was only once Cho was sitting down that she noticed they had company. 'Hermione? What are you doing here?' Hermione gave a smile.

'Oh I live just around the corner and I thought I'd pop in and see how you're getting on.

'Not well as you might have gathered. I'm stuck in a god forsaken job, cleaning up after thankless people who treat me like the muck I scrub. And Ron doesn't even have a job so he's board out of his mind.'

'Oh about that' called Ron 'I've changed my mind. I quite like lying in till noon everyday and watching Muggle television. Why can't we have an invention like that in our world?'

'So what do you do Hermione?' Cho asked pointedly.

'Well, I've got a sort of a, complicated job. It's really difficult to explain in just a word or two.'

'No it's not' said Ron. 'Hermione is a scientist. Isn't that right. She's working in the labs discovering all sorts of cures and stuff.' Ron looked over at Cho, expecting her to look jealous, but, on the contrary, her face was alight with happiness.'

'Oh I'm so pleased I'm not the only one they've done that to. My letter said I was to work in the theatre when actually it's hardly even associated with the stage. And they've said they'd put you in the labs and you sort of are but really you're just cleaning like me. A sort of dogsbody right?'

'Erm, well not exactly' began Hermione but Ron cut across.

'I told you Cho, Hermione I really working in the labs, as a scientist. And they've said she's the best thing that's ever happened to them.'

'And what's your house like?' enquired Cho barely able to speak.

'Well, like I said it's just round the corner from you, and it's…' she trailed away.

'It's four storeys high, has six bedrooms, four bathrooms and much much more' started Ron. 'And a garden, and a swimming pool and-'

'Ron' called Hermione 'that's enough.' She had seen Cho's face. It had gone white.

'It can't be true,' she muttered 'it really can't be true.'

**Hellooooo, right I've changed the names of all the stations and theatres and so on because I wasn't sure if I could use them in the story. Hope you like it!**


	21. Chapter 21

Living in the Muggle World- Hermione and Ernie

'Right, well I think I'd better be making a move' said Hermione as she rose from the edge of the sofa. She didn't fancy having to stay with Ron and Cho any longer than she needed to, not with Cho in the mood she was.

'Yer, that's a good idea' replied Ron 'and thanks for coming, you will visit again won't you?'

'I expect we'll bump into each other from time to time.' Hermione was picking up her bag, trying to suppress the smile on her face. She made her way to the stairwell just outside the flat and Ron followed. 'I'll see you tomorrow' she whispered. Ron nodded and grinned as he shut the door. Hermione slowly made her way down the steep stairs to the ground floor. Once outside, she snuck a glance up to the fourth floor. Cho's face could be seen watching her out of the window. Hermione smiled cheekily and waved. It was only once she had reached the end of the road and turned the corner that she dared emit the giggle she had been suppressing for so long. Cho's face had been a picture. Ron had been right, she had been extremely jealous. Hermione wanted to hug herself with joy; she had never ever got one over on Cho in her entire life. Cho had been the pretty and popular one, who was good at Quidditch. Hermione was the plain girl who hung around with the Wesley's and Potter and was ridiculously cleaver. And who now was living in the larger house. She, Hermione Granger was. It was fantastic! Ron hadn't minded in the least. He was just so pleased that he didn't have to work for a whole month. Hermione looked both ways, crossed the road and then knocked on the guilted door she stood in-front of. It opened from the inside and in she stepped.

'Where have you been?' demanded Ernie from his armchair by the fireplace. 'I've been home for at least forty-five minutes and you didn't even have the courtesy to ring and say you would be late.'

'Will you please be quiet for a moment, Ernie, I've hardly walked through the door' replied Hermione as she removed her shoes and placed her handbag on the hall table. She saw Ernie eyeing the bag closely and smiled. He couldn't understand what they were for and thought they were a funny invention. She's told him that all Muggle women carried them round and put their purses, and makeup and mobile phones in them. Hermione didn't have a mobile but was planning to go and buy one this afternoon as soon as Ernie had returned to work. As she sat down in the chair adjacent to Ernie, a man in a black suit appeared with a cup of tea. He held it out to her. 'Why thank-you Smith.'

'When would you like lunch to be served Madame?' Hermione looked at the grandfather clock by the door.

'Say, in ten minutes or so. Is that alright with Mrs Ridges, only the master will want to eat before he returns to work, won't you Ernie?'

'I'd have happily eaten nearly an hour ago when I returned' Ernie scoffed. Smith looked down at Ernie and then looked over at Hermione, rolling his eyes

'Ten minutes it will be then.' After Smith had left the room, Hermione turned on Ernie

'Please don't act like that in-front of Smith. It is very inconsiderate. He doesn't want to be caught up in a domestic and it isn't fair to ask him to be. He's only doing his job.

'Well I like that' retorted Ernie 'you who thinks House Elves should all be free and do what they want, yet you happily boos around and give orders to Muggle servants.'

'There is a world of difference if only you would listen when I try to explain. Smith, and Mrs Ridges and Fran the maid are all _paid_. They all received a good salary and for that money they complete their jobs, which are to look after the family residing in this household. They are used to it and, most importantly, _want _to do it. There is no one forcing them to stay or do the work. If they were unhappy and wanted to leave, they would be more than free to go. House Elves aren't Ernie, as I'm sure you know only too well, your parents forbidding your elves to leave, unless they find you a replacement.'

'Yes, yes it's all different when it's not the magical world we are talking about. Anything can happen in the Muggle world but not the magical one. Two totally different set of rules. I used to wonder why Hogwarts let Muggles such as you in and then I thought I was being cruel. But now I'm not so sure. I think that may be the only thing the Slytherins ever got correct, keeping the blood pure.' There was a stunned silence broken only by the ticking of the grandfather clock. Hermione stood up, shaking

'In all my life I have never heard such insults. I didn't think that you could even think like that, let alone speak it aloud. You have been very cruel, to me and all other Muggles. You are branding us and it is not right and I will not stand for it.' She started to move towards the door. 'I hope that you will think about what you have just said and see the errors with it. Unfortunately I cannot dine with you; I can hardly look at you. I hope your afternoons work isn't too stressful.' And with that she left the drawing room.

Ernie sat at the dining table, thinking hard. How had that just happened? The argument had spiralled out of control and he hadn't meant it to. He had only been annoyed because Hermione's morning work ended at half past twelve and she hadn't returned home till nearly half one. And she hadn't taken the car- she'd walked. It was because he had been hungry and tired. Yes that was it, purely because his stomach has been empty. He hadn't meant anything of the things he had said. And he felt better now, with a sizable piece of steak in his stomach and a large slice of chocolate cake. Ernie signalled for Smith to take his plate away and sat back, wiping his mouth. He really owed all this to Hermione anyway. The house, the service they got here, the car, all was down to Hermione. Well, her job at any rate.

Hermione was a scientist. But not just any scientist. A very intellectual and influential one. She was so good at what she did that she only had to be in the labs in the morning, monitoring the people she employed and checking that any research wasn't going horribly wrong. The afternoons were to spend however she needed to. That could be doing extensive research at the libraries, talking to other scientists, writing reports for magazines, writing a book, giving lectures, whatever she wanted to do and whatever people wanted her for. And her success meant that Ernie could happily work whatever hours he wanted in his job, as a taxi-driver. Yes he Ernie McMillan was a black cab driver around London. When he'd first found out that that was what his job was Ernie had been very annoyed. A taxi driver. Was that all the school thought him capable of? But, after the first morning, he discovered that it was actually quite fun. You got to talk a lot about, a whole variety of subjects to the passengers; you could try out all these different routes to places and see the sites while you were at it. He had wondered what it was that Snape had put in him at school. When he'd gone to hand his magic in, Snape had poured some liquid over his head, saying it was skills for his career. Looking back, it must have been, the knowledge of how to drive a Muggle car, as well as knowledge of all the London roads for he always seemed to know where he was going.

Before he set out on his afternoon's work, Ernie popped upstairs to Hermione's bedroom. The door was locked. He knocked. 'Hermione, it's me Ernie. Look, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier, I was completely out of order and I really really regret it. I don't think things like that and I've never spoken like that. I was annoyed at you being late and I shouldn't have been. It won't ever happen again, I promise. Hermione, Is that ok?' he heard a key scrape in the lock and Hermione's door opened a little.

'Yes, that's fine Ernie. I'm sorry I lost my temper too. I'll try to control it.' Ernie turned to go. 'By the way, before I forget Ernie, I've invited some of our friends over tomorrow for drinks and a buffet in the evening. I hope that is ok?'

'What a wonderful idea, we can show off our house to everyone. She them what a talented brain like yours can achieve. What dress code did you give?

'I don't think I said. Why, should I have told them what to wear?'

'Only whether it will be a formal or informal occasion.'

'Ok, informal it is.'

'But according to the etiquette and mannerisms handbook most evening events are to have a dress code of formal attire.'

'In that case, formal it is!'

The following evening was a warm one. Hermione was walking through the house one more time, to ensure that everything was in order. She wanted the evening to be a success, especially as she's heard a rumour while at Hogwarts, that any events such as these would contain at least one teacher incognito, examining you. After Ernie had decided that the evening should be a formal one, Hermione had spent the afternoon making phone calls to hairdresser's manicurists and dress boutiques. She then spent the following afternoon _at _all of these places and she was quite pleased with the result. She was kitted out in a knee-length strapless green dress. It had detailed decoration all along the top and the bottom was slightly ruffled. Her hair was pulled back by hair grips and cascaded down her back. The hairdresser had made it poker straight by using hair-straightners and the result was amazing. The shoes she had one were quite high and difficult to walk in, but so worth it. She heard the doorbell go. Ernie appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a rented dinner suit. Together they made their way to the front door and waited while Smith opened it.

Reluctant though she was, Hermione had to admit that she was enjoying herself. The party seemed to be going well. At least, the food was being eaten and people were talking and laughing away. And everyone looked so glamorous. All the men in their matching dinner suits looked sweet, like a line of penguins. The girls dresses varied greatly, but all looked sophisticated.

Katie was wearing a close fitting, thigh length, violet, halter-neck dress. With her hair all curly and flat shoes she really looked like she's been to these sorts of parties her entire life and was simply going slightly casual to this particular one, but still oozing class. Luna Lovegood had arrived with her partner Seamus and even she looked well presented. She'd gone for a black dress that covered down to her calves and most of her arms but it suited her frame. Parvati and Dean had arrived and the pair of them looked like a couple of celebrities. Parvati had a floor length sky blue gown on and white gloves but she walked with such elegance and confidence that she stole the limelight away from all, except from one. Ginny.

Ginny and Neville had arrived late. Neville's car had broken down enroute but when they finally appeared, they made an entrance and a half. Ginny, was dressed in a floor length dress. But it wasn't plain like everyone else's. It was made out of patterned material with many holes that was sewn over a red silk. It was strapless and a very close fitting dress from the bodice all the way down the legs but when it reached the floor, it suddenly fanned out in a circle but somehow didn't flop onto the floor. You could see the toes of her red glittetering shoes and they perfectly matched the earning, necklace and bracelet she was wearing. Her hair had been scooped up onto the top of her head, adding several inches to her height and a few loose curls tickled her neck. But what made the couple look so breathtaking were their facial appearances. Neville and Ginny were holding hands and both wore smiles so wide, they stretched across the entire face.

Throughout the evening they barely left each others side, only to go to the toilet or to get a re-fill for the other. Hermione thought it was adorable. And she told Ron this.

'Humph' came the reply but Hermione knew why. Cho had come with him to the party. When Hermione had told him the day before he'd planned to go alone and have some time away. This hadn't gone according to plan for although Cho was extremely jealous of Hermione and her house, she wasn't going to let this prevent her from having an evening out! And right now she was talking animatedly to anyone who would listen to her about her career on the stage. She also appeared to have drunk quite a bit. Hermione leant in closer

'Would you like to take her home?'

'No, let her make a fool of herself if she wants. I can't wait to see people's faces when they find out what her real job is.' Ron laughed but stopped when he saw Hermione's agitated face. 'You want her to go don't you- in-case it affects your score?' Hermione nodded guiltily. 'Alright then, but you owe me.' Ron made his way over to where Cho was. 'Hey Cho I think we'd better make a move. You've got an early start tomorrow and you need your beauty sleep.'

'No I don't. I'm staying here for a good night out, something you never give me.'

'Now come on Cho, I think it's best.' Ron looked round for support and found that Harry had joined him.

'I think it's a good idea Cho, Katie and I will be making a move too, same reasons you know.'

'NO!' shouted Cho. 'I'm going to stay here.' Ron made to take hr hand but she pulled away 'get OFF me. I'm not leaving no, no, no.' as she pulled away from Rons outstretched hand, Cho tripped over the train of Parvati's dress and stumbled. As she fell backwards, she hi her head on the buffet table. Ron leapt to catch her but wasn't quick enough and Cho fell right into the plates of food and onto the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone I'm so so so sorry that I've taken so long getting this and the last chapter up. I'm a trainee teacher and I've been in school and sooooooooo busy. I hope it's been worth the wait. Thank-you as always for reading and reviewing!**

Living in the Muggle World- Neville and Ginny

She didn't move. Neither did anyone else. The moment was broken by Hermione's scream

'Oh no, oh no, oh no.' she rushed forward but stopped as she started to sway. Harry caught her and steered her towards the nearby armchair. Meanwhile everyone stood, dumbstruck, as Neville started forwards towards the motion-less Cho and knelt down beside her. He looked up and caught Ginny's eye. As quickly as she could in her dress, Ginny turned and made her way out of the front door. She reached their battered old car and unlocked the boot. Inside was a small black bag. She picked it up and hurried inside with it. It appeared as if no one had moved in her absence. Everyone was still standing, struck dumb by the sight of Cho lying, sprawled on the floor. Hermione was in a chair, so unlike her usual self, gulping in air and frantic with worry. Harry was next to her, arm around her shoulders and offering comforting words. Ginny felt a pang in her stomach but ignored it as she passed the bag to Neville.

Neville had never felt so assured in all his life. He'd seen Cho trip and bang her head and for the first time in his life, new how to act instantaneously. What had made him even more confident in his actions was the fact that nobody else had moved to contradict him or take over as they usually did. When Ginny had been at the car, someone had suggested they ring for the hospital, but nobody knew the telephone number. Neville did but he was too absorbed in Cho to answer. Very gently, he moved her into the Muggle recovery position. When Ginny returned he delved into his bag and pulled out a mixture on bottles and pieces of material. He then set to work. Everyone was still.

While Neville was working, Ginny went to stand with Ron, whose face was white and gaunt.

'I never, I didn't mean, I- oh god' he moaned as he saw Cho spread on the floor before him.

'It's alright Ron, it wasn't your fault, she tripped, it was an accident.'

'But I was pulling her; I made her want to pull away. If I'd just asked nicely.'

'Ron don't do this to yourself, if you hadn't pulled her, if Parvati's dress hadn't been so long, if Cho hadn't been as drunk as a skunk. It's all speculation and isn't doing anyone any favours. She'll be fine, Neville is looking after her.' Ginny hugged Ron but he pulled away, as if for the first time he had registered the situation.

'_Neville _is looking after her. NEVILLE' he shouted. Neville turned for a moment.

'Keep it down Ron; if she wakes we don't want the first thing she hears to be you bellowing you lungs out.' He turned back to his patient. Ron looked aghast at him and turned back to Ginny.

'What on earth is happening here? Neville, caring for the injured. He'll make her worse. Surely there is someone else who can help her better than him?' Ron looked right into Ginny's eyes and was amazed when he received a resounding slap across his cheek. He stumbled, momentarily confused.

'Don't you dare talk about Neville like that' cried Ginny. 'He is probably the most competent person in this entire room, being a trained nurse and all!'

'He's- what?'

'A fully trained and respected nurse and, in my opinion much, much more able at dealing with a motionless body than anyone else in this room.' Ginny gave Ron a deadly stare and moved towards where Hermione was sitting. As she crossed the room, a small moan came from the floor. Neville knelt back slightly as Cho's head moved.

'Oh' cried Hermione, beginning to rush forward but was held back by Harry. Ron did move and grasped Cho's hand firmly in his own.

'Cho, my god Cho are you ok?'

'Oh really good question Ron' muttered Seamus sarcastically. Everyone ignored him. Cho sat up slightly, resting on her elbows. Her eyes found Ron.

'Where am I? Why am I on the floor?'

'You had a nasty fall and hit your head. But you're fine now. Neville looked after you.' He looked round. 'Where is Neville?'

'Gone to the car, he said Cho should go to hospital to make sure she is ok' replied Ginny.

'But if he says she is alright, then surely she is' asked a confused Ron.

'But she hit her head and was knocked out, Cho could easily be concussed. I want her to be checked by a doctor just to make sure. I'd never forgive myself if something was wrong and I'd never suggested she go to be checked' answered Neville as he re-entered the room.

'But, but, you're the qualified one. Isn't your word as good as the next persons? If you think she is ok then she's fine.'

'Being qualified doesn't mean your word is the best, and always correct' replied Neville calmly. 'I'm only a nurse and I would feel much happier if she saw a doctor.'

'Well, if that's what Neville says then it's what we will do.' This was Harry. He joined the small circle. 'Neville and I will take Cho to the hospital. Ginny, you stay here and look after Hermione,' He inclined his head to where she was sitting, absolutely still and still whimpering slightly. 'Ron, you go home and sort the flat out for when Cho returns. She won't want to come back to mess. And ring her place of work to say she won't be in tomorrow, just to be on the safe side.' He looked over at Neville as if to say 'ready?' Neville nodded and together they helped Cho out of the house and into Neville's old car.

Ginny watched them go from the window. She felt the pang again in her stomach but this time, she wasn't sure who it was for. But there was no time to consider this, for there were still many people here. Ginny turned a determined look on her face. 'Right everyone, I know the events of tonight have changed the mood slightly but never mind. The party is still going if people want to stay, but if you feel uncomfortable and want to leave, then that is also fine, Hermione doesn't mind either way. Infact, if you don't mind excusing her, Hermione will be leaving the gathering now to go and rest upstairs.' Ginny spoke the last word with force while looking hard at Ernie. For once in his life, Ernie picked up on a hint.

'Erm, yes that's a marvellous idea Ginny. If I help Hermione upstairs could you see that everyone has enough drink and food.' He starred helplessly at the ruined mound of food covering the floor.

'Of course' came the brisk reply. But, as Ginny had hoped most people didn't feel like staying anymore and made their excuses. The only person Ginny had to make go was Luna and she promised her another visit with a tour of the house if she left right that moment.

As soon as the front door had shut, Ginny marched up to Hermione's room. 'Hermione, I need to borrow some old clothes. There's a lot of clearing to do and I don't want to get it on this dress.'

'Oh Ginny, don't worry about that, we have a maid and such. They can clear it tomorrow morning when the day begins. Give them something different to do' said Ernie from the corner of the room. Ginny stared at him.

'Leave all that food out all night for someone to clean up tomorrow morning. Ernie, the smell will be horrible.'

'It's their job Ginny; make them earn their money for once.'

'What!' cried Hermione from the bed. 'That is despicable Ernie. Ginny is right, we can't leave it.' And with that, Hermione heaved herself from the bed and moved towards the wardrobe. She flung some clothes over to Ginny and pulled some out for herself.

'Are you sure you'll be alright Hermione?' Ginny asked tentatively.'

'I'm just fine' replied Hermione 'just fine.'

The Accident and Emergency at Farrowham hospital was busy and noisy. Harry didn't think that so many people would still be there at this time of the night, well morning by now. Neville however seemed quite at home. He talked Harry through the system of the registering of patients and the waiting and the form filling. Though he spent every summer with the Dursley's he'd never needed to come to a Muggle hospital at this time of day. You weren't exactly living life on the edge with Uncle Vernon. About half an hour after they had sat down in the waiting room, Cho was called into a cubical to be looked at. This left Neville and Harry waiting outside. Normally neither would have been bothered by this, but tonight it was different.

'Christ' thought Harry 'how can I get through this conversation without mentioning Ginny. It isn't possible.

'My god' thought Neville 'he is going to hate me for getting Ginny when he wanted her. I know he is with Katie now but I'm sure there's still some resentment hidden there. 'So' he said allowed.

'So' repeated Harry.

It was around five in the morning by the time Neville and Ginny returned to semi-detached they were living in for the project. After dropping off Harry and Cho he'd returned to Hermione's to see if everything was alright there. Ernie wasn't to found anywhere and neither Hermione nor Ginny were interested as to where he was.

'It's going to be such a long day' moaned Ginny turning the kettle on. 'I've to be at the studio for starting at nine and then there's a catwalk tonight.'

'That's the price you have to pay for being a successful model at the grand age of seventeen' laughed Neville. 'Imagine, if it was your real job, you've have days like that everyday of your working life.'

'True, but a models working life is a lot shorter than the average. I was researching it at the library on the computer things and once they start to look too old or too fat then they are dropped and no one wants them anymore.

'The same cannot be said for the medical world. They will keep you for as long as they can providing you're qualified, and that doesn't seem to count for much looking at the bedside manner of some of the staff' commented Neville. 'But I can see why people do it; there is something so very satisfying in knowing that you are responsible for the welfare of a person.'

'Like at the party with Cho?'

'Yes, in a way. It's like you have this decision because you can either make a person better or worse and no one can decide that for you. You really do have the power to alter the future.' Neville finished and looked slightly embarrassed at his outpouring. Ginny walked over to him.

'I never knew you felt like that.'

'It's stupid I know.'

'It's not, it's really magnificent. I think it's wonderful when someone can have such genuine passion for something, I think it shows we are still devoted people I some ways still.' She put her arms round him.

'You know Ginny I'm devoted to my Muggle job, but I'm more devoted to you.'

'Personal visit for Miss Weasley' called the runner into the dressing room irritated. 'And this is your ten minute call' she added as an afterthought. Ginny makeup girl stopped for a second to examine her subjects face. 'Do you want your visitor to come in here on do you want me to hurry up so you can chat in private?'

'I don't know who it is' answered Ginny 'but I can't think of anyone who knows I'm here who I would need to see in private. Can you send them in for me' she called over her shoulder to the runner who rolled her eyes and beckoned someone inside.

'Harry' cried Ginny jumping slightly and jogging the makeup artist.

'Miss Weasley you've got to stay still or you'll look like you've been beaten up.'

Harry moved forward to stand between and the mirror. He smiled. 'Just like you Ginny impatient and fidgety.' He glanced up and down, taking her in 'you look truly magnificent, all alive and glowing. Well this is just a quick pop in to say that I'll be watching the show and can we meet for a meal at the end?' The makeup lady tutted under her breath 'take a model out for food, you must be mad' but she was ignored. Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled.

'That would be lovely. Outside in the foyer. I'll be as quick as I can getting changed.' When he'd gone the girl in the chair next to her leant over.

'Boyfriend?'

'No.'

'Lover?'

'No.'

'Married?'

'No!'

'Then what the bleeding hell was all that chemistry' she retorted and settled back into her chair.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry guys in the last chapter I write that Ginny was seventeen and she's not. She is sixteen. Sorry!**

**Also, in this chapter I have used West Ham football team, not because I'm a supporter (which I'm not) but because it's the team Rowling uses herself in the books.**

Living in the Muggle world- Harry and Katie

'Well done that was a really good session today.' Katie smiled sweetly at the little girl sitting on the floor beside her. I'll fill in all you folders and your mummy can have a look next week.'

'Fank-you Katie' replied the girl. Her lisp, though it would exist forever, was vastly improving with all her sessions and she loved Katie for helping with this. Katie was a speech therapist, having being equipped with all the skills she would need by Professor Sprout before she left. Katie liked her work, but didn't love it. In some ways it was so pointless. If she had her magic she could have cured this little's girl lisp straight away forever. It would have made everyone happy. Her work was unnecessary and on the day when the Muggle and magic folk combined none would have to suffer like this girl. She sighed and she packed all her resources away. She hadn't expected to feel like this about her work, she'd initially been excited at the prospect of having a worthwhile job that required patience, skill and enjoyment of mixing with people.

As she left the building and made her way towards the bus stop Katie thought about her relationship with Harry. It seemed to have hit an awkward phase, though she couldn't think why. In the first week or so they had been getting along fine, sharing the housework both leaving at eight in the morning for work and arriving home at six every night. Their routine had been set and both sides had been contented. And then. Well, the closest event Katie could name that marked a change in Harry was Hermione's party. But it wasn't the party really. Yes there had been the incident with Cho but that didn't concern her and Harry's relationship. But, from that evening, well the following day to be more exact there had been a marked difference in the way that she and Harry had lived together. It wasn't that they argued, or that they had different expectations now, well, truth be told Katie didn't even know _what_ had changed but something had, she could sense it.

As Katie went to put her key in the lock on the front-door it opened and Harry stood there, grinning.

'Your home before me for once' Katie said giving him a quick kiss.

'Not for long though' admitted Harry 'my team have got a match tonight and have begged me to be there. I really don't feel I can miss it seeing as it's the first one they've played since I started coaching them. I'd much rather stay at home with you' he muttered as he put his around her waist.

'No, you have to go, it's your duty' answered Katie as she hugged him back. She walked into the living room as Harry made his way upstairs to change. Just then, that very moment had been a classic example of how he had altered. In the first phase of their relationship, Harry wouldn't have explained that he would rather be at home with her. He would have just said that he had a match that evening and would be out. End of story. Now, whenever he wasn't at home with her, Harry always seemed to have to accompany the explanation with a declaration that she was an infinitely better way to spend an evening. And it wasn't as though she had encouraged this. She'd never cared if he would have rather been at training or with her because he did both in equal parts. She'd never pestered him into saying that she was better than his job and nor did she want him to. It was one of the reasons why she had liked being with Harry, as his girlfriend, nothing had changed. He hadn't changed the way he acted around her or his friends or spoke to her or them. The most significant change had been that when they were having a banter she might be snuggling under his arm. Nothing else had needed altering and it hadn't. It appeared now, that the alterations were beginning.

'Go on the Gnalers' bellowed Harry at the top of his lungs 'get the ball and go!' He was standing under a plastic roof at the side of a football pitch in a deep blue and green tracksuit. This was the moment that all their training had been for. This was _the_ game. It didn't matter what happened in games after this one for they weren't as important, not by a very long way. Because, for one night only, the Gnalers of north London were playing at Upton park against West-Ham junior football club. His, little team of very little consequence, were planning the mini-giants in maroon and sky blue. His boys and girls, aged 11-16 were getting to play at a real football stadium with real spectators and real photographers. It was a charity event and West-ham were getting a lot of recognition for it but Harry didn't care. He suspected that Hogwarts had been involved at some point but he wasn't going to question this moment. For him and his kids, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

It was nearing the end of the second half and the score was one all. Both sides had rather spectacular goalies and though both ends of the pitch were being hounded with shots, only two have ever made it in. this was also contributed by the fact that the Gnalers had appalling defenders and the Mini-Giants didn't seem to have any strategy or any tactics other than hit the ball and see where it goes.

At a relatively peaceful moment Harry glanced round the crowed. Though it was only a small match between two youth groups, the publicity it had gathered had ensured that a majority of the seats were filled. Harry was sure he could see Dean Thomas on the West Ham side of the stands but then, as he turned to observe the fans behind him, he caught sight of a girl with very familiar flaming red hair. It was tied out of the way but there was no mistaking the smile on that face. Ginny was standing a few rows above him completely absorbed in the game. Harry's mind started working overtime. Had she known he was here? Had he told her? Had she seen Katie? Well it couldn't be that because Katie didn't even know that this was the where the match was. Then he remembered, he had told her. He'd been discussing the tactics he was teaching the children and she'd said she hopped they got to actually use them as that was the best way to learn them and he'd replied yes they had this big match coming up... So she must know he was here, should he wait for her afterwards. How could he let her know? After a moment he delved into his pocket and got out his mobile phone. Dudley had always had one but Harry had only recently become the owner and was still adjusting to using it. He kept forgetting he had one and jumped when it began to vibrate in his pocket. The screen said one new message. He opened it, from Hermione the screen told him.

_Me n Gin r ere da match. Meet u afta in da 3 leg pub ova da road. Gud Luck_

Glancing up Harry saw Hermione for the first time standing next to Ginny. She to was cheering his team on excitedly. There was a sudden yell and intake of breath from the crowd as the Gnalers number six got the ball and dribbled it for all his life was worth. Immediately, Harry regained focus on the game

'Come on the Gnalers' he cried.

By the time Harry reached the pub, the crowds were beginning to disperse. It had been an exciting game but it wasn't world famous teams and so the desire to hang around wasn't huge. The pubs had been initially busy but with the warm weather, many decided to go home for a barbeque or a takeaway. Harry spotted Hermione quickly. She was sitting at an outside table talking on her phone. As he got a little closer it appeared that she was having an argument

'You cannot go on treating me like this. I am my on person and I will do what I please. You can't just command that I run to your side and expect me to do it.' There was a pause and then Hermione let rip. 'Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again. Infact, I won't let you. I've had enough, I don't care if we do fail or assignment I will not live in this hell any longer. I quit. You can try and pass the subject of marriage without me 'cos I WON'T DO IT!' Hermione slammed the phone down on the bench and glared at it. People were staring at her.

'Hermione' came a voice from the inside of the pub. Ginny was making her way over with a tray of drinks. 'He never called you again?' she asked. 'He really is pathetic, just because you socialise and he doesn't.' she looked up and saw Harry. 'Harry, that was a great game, well done, I'll bet you're chuffed- we were' she indicated to herself and Hermione. 'So how did you end it this time?' she enquired from Hermione.

'I told him to stuff it and that I wasn't going to do this stupid experiment with him anymore. I won't do it, I can't do it' she moaned.

'Oh, Hermione, you're so close to the end, just persevere for one more week and the it will al be finished' soothed Ginny. She hugged Hermione who smiled and got up.

'I need to talk to him. I can't sort this out with Ernie over a phone, I need to talk one-to-one. I'll let you know how it goes' she called over her shoulder to Ginny as she made her way back towards the main road. Ginny sighed and Harry sat down.

'Not all good in the world of McMillan and Granger' he commented taking what would have been Hermione's drink.

'Nope, not at all. She's really unhappy. I just thought it was because she wouldn't get as good a mark as she would have hoped but it's not, she's genuinely not enjoying the experience. And I think what makes it worse, is that it appears that all her friends are so she's the only one.'

'Appears?'

'Well.' Ginny looked into her drink. 'I know a few people who aren't as happy as they would like to be.'

'Who?'

'Me and Neville for a start.'

'No way, you and Neville. I thought you loved it. Getting on well at the party, working as though one person, it seemed ideal.'

'Appearances can be deceiving Harry' cried out Ginny 'as you taught me well enough before.'

'Hey, hey, hey take it easy. Calm down Ginny, its ok I wasn't having a go at you.' Harry spoke softly. 'What I meant was that you and Neville seemed really happy together and at ease with one another. Not like Katie and me' he concluded humbly. It was Ginny's turn to look surprised.

'But I thought-'

'Probably the same that I thought of you and Neville. So what is it like between you two? Surely you must get on though, if you're to marry eventually.'

'It's complicated. I do love Neville, but as a brother not as a Husband. He is so kind and so caring and generous I feel so second rate in comparison. He's so innocent as well, he didn't come to any of the catwalks I participated in because it would allow him ''to see me in a capacity that he felt he was not ready to admit'' meaning, that he didn't want to see me strutting my stuff because it was destroy all images he holds of me. That's how a brother acts, not a lover or Husband.'

'So what will you do?'

'What can I do but find a loophole in the engagement. I do love Neville but, as I said before I couldn't marry him, it was destroy both our lives. Neither of us would be happy because neither would be fulfilling the other. And after the time you came to visit me at the fashion show-' Ginny took a sip of her drink. 'But enough of me, what's wrong with the golden couple' she smirked. Harry scowled.

'We weren't ever the golden couple. I don't know something has changed, it's not what it was…I just don't feel the same about her' he concluded weakly.

'But then you must tell her, for her own sake as much as yours.'

'I will, but after this project is over, I can't ruin it for her now, and we are so close to the end that I'll just pretend everything is fine.'

'Is it because of the time you visited me also?' she enquired with a grin.

'Partly' smiled Harry 'but other people have contributed to. Never mind' he said, suddenly bright and cheerful 'we've got our darling children to stay next week so that she could everyone occupied.'


	24. Chapter 24

Living in the Muggle World- Draco and Pansy

'Can't you make that horrible racket stop' cried Pansy to the nurse who was holding a baby. 'It really doesn't do anything for my temper and as I was disturbed three times in the night with this perpetulant wailing I am not in the mood to be tolerant.'

'I beg your pardon 'mam but there's nothing I can do. Sometimes a baby has just gotta cry.'

'Utter stuff and nonsense. I never cried as a baby. If you cannot keep that child from wailing then you will be dismissed. You have been warned. Now take that thing away before I slap it.' The nurse scurried away as fast as she could and the continual crying sound began to diminish. 'Really some people are so slow you have to spell everything out for them' commented Pansy and she crooked her finger and a maid darted forward to do her hair. 'You would think that she'd never looked after a baby before in her life.'

'She hasn't' answered Draco from the adjoining dressing room. 'She was employed not because of her skills as a nanny but because she can keep her trap shut and does what I ask.'

'And am I allowed to enquire as to what that is?' simpered Pansy.

'She is spying on the Weasley girl for me. I have her every moved chartered and analysed.' Pansy looked up, shocked.

'But darling Draco why? You've got me now, not that silly little redhead.'

'Because I need to marry a woman who can become the most 'respected hostess'. It is my duty as the only Malfoy heir.' Pansy looked indignant.

'And why not me? Aren't I as pretty and popular as any redhead? Can I not charm the birds from the trees when the mood suits me and can I not be the most gracious hostess there ever was.' She mimicked a curtsey and promptly fell over.

'And in your list you failed to mention two, vital ingredients.'

'What are they? Baby Draco, tell me and I'll acquire them at once; I'll go to classes and get a tutor in the area. Is it dancing? Is it music? Is it cooking? Because all of those areas can be amended.'

'Woman, you have the patience of a flea and the intellect of a worm. Without either of those qualities, a girl can never dream of being the most 'respected hostess. It is an honour that only those, who excel in every aspect, can ever hope to achieve.'

'Then why did you get rid of her as you school wife and choose me instead?' retorted Pansy. 'I must have some redeemable qualities for me to be chosen over _her_.'

'You, my sugar-plum are a mere diversion. I can keep you happy, with servants, clothes and socialising. For a school project, you are the easiest of wives. For a life-long partner you are intolerable.

'And how, may I ask, do you plan on attracting that girl's attention? I doubt there is much that you can offer her that she wants that is any different to what she has at the moment. I have my spies too Draco. I hear that Miss Weasley is rapidly becoming a successful model in her own right. And I hear that she and the Longbottom boy are making a success of their relationship. Good thing too as she's going to have to marry him for real some day. I actually feel a tiny bit sorry for her. Yes that reminds me Draco, how are you going to marry her if she's contracted to marry Longbottom. I doubt even you could get round that.'

'It's true, that was a minute disruption to my plans but I have nevertheless overcome it. And as to what I can offer her- there is a great deal I can provide should she desire it.'

'How?'

'That my dear, would be telling' answered Draco, planting a kiss on Pansy. 'Have a good day doing whatever it is you do.'

'What I _do_ is care for the brats the school gave us. As you well know, I have been given mine and Neville's kid, _and_ yours and Ginny's. And that bratty baby. I hardly find it fair Draco, you swan off all day and I have to stay at home and nurse those immature squirts.'

'You do nothing of the sort, if I go by my bank account. Nurses, nannies, Opears, and only for this one week. I doubt you see the kids.'

'Oh believe me Draco, I may not see them, but I sure as hell here them. And I have to ensure they are happy or we jeopardise our chances of passing this course. I have our interests at heart. If I didn't I'd leave the brats in a cupboard for the week. Now, where's my makeup.' Pansy turned back to the mirror and began applying blusher. Draco sighed and left the room.

'I'll be wanting the car for half twelve.' Draco exited through the door held open by the Chauffeur who nodded at his comment. In seven quick steps he had entered the Future Operations and Experiences building, his place of work. The receptionists smiled and buzzed him through the gates. A porter called a lift for him and sent it to the thirty-ninth floor, one below the penthouse. When he arrived, Grace, his receptionist greeted him smiling and handed a list of phone calls he had received. Draco entered his private office and sat down in the suede chair on wheels (the best bit in Draco's opinion). And so his day began.

Draco was an apprentice to a world class entrepreneur. He was learning all about the advantages and risks of creating a new business. He was learning to assess all kinds of financial markets, from housing, to employment ratings, the FTSE, to average incomes. Anything that could be predicted and put in a chart, Draco had been taught to analyze. And, he was enjoying it. Back at Hogwarts, Draco had sworn that he would not enjoy wherever they sent him to work, that there would be no use to it and in the magical world there wouldn't be need for whatever job he had. He'd been wrong. The tricks he was learning here would be useful. Although it was never so brutally worded, he was learning, manipulation, deceit and cunning- but in ways that couldn't be traced.

'Your car sir,' his receptionist buzzed through. Draco rose to his feet, checked his appearance in the full length mirror and made his way down to the car. The journey was short and without events, although, Draco considered, if he could use the Floo network, he wouldn't need to allow for any travelling time.

'Cuplett Hall' announced his Chauffeur.

'Wait here' commanded Draco 'I shouldn't be long.' He left the car and made his way round the back entrance, reserved for the famous and elite and the participants of the fashion show. A flash of a pass and he was waved through by burley security guards.

It was pandemonium. There were people everywhere, most of them rushing and looking incredibly stressed. Several women pushed roughly past Draco and into a dressing room. A man holding a camera was being escorted out of the building by more security men and an old lady was walking round jangling a bucket, collecting money for charity causing her to be in everyone's way. Draco made his way along the corridor, towards a large dressing room filled with women. He went to the chair nearest the door and sat down in it. Nobody stopped him, they knew. He glanced at the dressing table; his flowers were sitting there in full view of anyone who walked in. Draco amused himself with the paper for an hour or so before the door to the room opened and a torrent of girls arrived giggling and joking as they came. Ginny was among the throng. She looked, as always, spectacular. She spotted Draco at her table and came over smiling.

'Thank-you for the flowers, everyone has been green with envy.'

'How did the show go?' Draco moved out of the seat so that Ginny could sit. She began removing her makeup with quick, experienced wipes.

'Fairly well. We were all late for the second round of coats because one of the runners knocked over the entire rack. Every garment lost its hanger and the name of the person to wear it. I doubt we will see him back again tomorrow.' She laughed easily and scrapped her hair back into a bun. 'You didn't come and watch today?'

'As much as it grieved me to miss people parading up and down a runway in clothes I will never wear I had more pressing matters to attend to. But I am free now to escort you to a late lunch.' He extended his arm 'would you do me the honour Miss Weasley?' He smiled and she laughed as she took his arm.

'The pleasure is all mine Mr Malfoy.'

Draco clicked his fingers and a waiter hurried over with the bill. As he reached inside his jacket for his wallet, he saw Ginny pull a purse from her bag. 'No, it's my treat' he told her.

'We should go dutch it's only fair' replied Ginny going to glance at the total. Draco moved his fingers so it was covered.

'I insist, you honoured me with your presence. Besides, if you saw how much this meal had come to I think you'd faint.'

'One thing I never do Draco, is faint- as you should well know.' A swift glance at his face showed that he was teasing. She smiled too. Ginny was pleased that they had managed to overcome their differences. When he had first showed up at a photo-shoot she'd been doing, completely by coincidence she'd been worried that he would mock and insult her, but he'd been a perfect gentleman. He had attended many of the shows she'd done since then and every time sent her a small good luck gift before hand. Neville never thought of that, nor Harry. Harry always wished her good luck and Neville asked her how it went but Draco was the only person who knew exactly when and where she was. Ginny was surprised that she didn't find this more irritating, instead she found it quite endearing. She supposed that she also felt a bit guilty at the fact that Draco and Pansy had been lumbered with Ralph. It was simply because that with the hours she and Neville worked, it wasn't possible for them to care for a child. And Pansy didn't have a job. Draco interrupted her thoughts

'I have a proposition for you Ginny.'

'I don't like the sound of that. The last time you had one of them I was nearly druggist and forced into submission.'

'Well, this could be along the same lines. If you recall, you did end up accepting me at a later date. There is a certain, spark a connection between us. You can't deny it. We get on well, we are very similar. And I admit I was trying to mould you before into what I thought I wanted as a wife. I've realised now that I want you, just as you are. Now I'm not proposing' he quickly said seeing Ginny's horror filled face 'I'm just saying that I would like you to consider us as an item again.'

'But what can you offer me to tempt me away from what I've already got' she gestured dramatically 'a man who loves the bones off me and would go to the ends of the earth for me, who would do his best to make me happy for the entirety of his life and would always put my needs first.' Ginny sat back and smiled. She'd got him. Draco knew that she wouldn't consider him just for his money or for what he could do for her career. He had nothing. Draco looked at her carefully and answered simply

'Freedom.'


	25. Chapter 25

The Diaries

Cho Chang

Well well diary, here we are. The last day of living in the Muggle world. If I'm honest, it hasn't been what I expected at all. I thought Ron would be a totally idiot and that work would be great. Seems those roles swapped over. I am never ever working somewhere without magic, it is just awful. And Ron has been, well, lovely. In the first days he just hung around, not doing much and annoying me. He then attempted to go to Hermione's party without me and I had that little accident. But since then he has been a changed person. He didn't have a job so it was being a lazy poo for most of the time but by a couple of weeks in he started maturing up, doing the shopping, cleaning…and when Meliz arrived he took full responsibility. He made sure she did her homework, was fed and kept her entertained. I never thought I'd say this but I'm proud of him. Imagine, when we return to Hogwarts tomorrow, it'll be the last day that we will called 'married'. We will be able to lead separate lives again. And you know what, I'll miss him!

Neville Longbottom

Dear Diary,

I cannot believe that I have been living here with Ginny for a whole month. It has gone by so quickly it hardly seems fair. I am sorry that neither hers nor my children were able to stay with us but our working hours were just so unpredictable that we wouldn't have been able to provide a stable family life. I really feel that we will be able to marry for real in the near future. Of course this will only happen if Ginny too feels ready, but I suspect that she does. We just seem to have this bond, a unique connection that very few are privileged to have. It is still quite hard to believe that I, Neville Longbottom get to marry the one and only Ginny Weasley. I'm not quite sure how to do it though, the proposal I mean. Do I get down on one knee like you're meant to? But I'm not 100 sure she'd say yes. My gut tells me she would but my gut has been wrong before now over smaller issues. But if I 'sound her out' so-to-speak she'll guess what I'm up to and I've been told that the element of surprise is half of what makes the moment for the lady. Perhaps another book will tell me what to do. Maybe I should speak to her family? Her mother and father have supported us in the past; they'd do the same now I'm sure. And a mother always knows her daughter best. Or is it a mother always knows what's best for her daughter? I'm all muddled now. Too many sayings in this world I think. Well diary, I'll update you when we return to Hogwarts tomorrow. I might suddenly have a moment of inspiration.

P.S on second thoughts I might just ask her anyway, what have a got to loose?

Ernie McMillan

Divorce. I can hardly believe it. So close to the end and Hermione wants a divorce. She moved out two days ago and a letter from Hogwarts arrived this morning saying that she wanted to start the proceedings. It's stupid as we only have to manage one more day together and then all the marriages would have ended naturally. She's sacrificing not only her grade but mine and I don't think that is fair. Why should I suffer because Hermione couldn't hack the pressure of being married? She wasn't even that good at it. My parents always said marriage was about give and take and a lot of compromising. Well Hermione never gave anything and took far too much. I never said anything because I'm a tolerant person. I merely suggested on occasion that she come home early, and perhaps actually see our child when she was staying with us and she's done nothing of the sort. Well, two can play at her game. There must be some way in which I can avenge myself. I won't be treated like this, not by _her_. I shouldn't have to suffer when I've worked so hard to make the marriage work. It's not my fault that my partner was the one with the problems. I will have to explain this when I arrive back at school tomorrow. Yes, then everyone will appreciate how hard it was for me to live with 'I'm so wonderful and perfect' Hermione Granger. She needs taking down a peg or two and I'm going to do it!

Katie Bell

Dear dear diary where did it all go wrong. One minute we were getting along fine, just 'living' and the next moment- bang, it's all a mess. It isn't even as though we are arguing but Harry and I don't talk, we barely make eye contact. It isn't right. I hate it. And the worst part is that I don't know how to rectify the situation because I don't know what has made it go so sour. I don't think I've changed, and fundamentally Harry hasn't either but we must have otherwise we would still be getting along. It isn't that I'm worrying over what grade we get, that isn't important, it's my final year and I've already got into the Ministry for their training programme next year but I don't want to loose Harry. I can see that we clearly aren't compatible as a couple anymore, even if we did resolve our differences but I don't want to loose his friendship, it has meant a lot over the six years I've known him. Hopefully being back at school will sort everything out. Or else the train journey will. It is a long ride back to Hogwarts and we will have to talk at some point, right? Oh diary, I hate life right now.

Pansy Parkinson

I have never been so insulted in my life. Draco Malfoy is the scum of the earth with no competition. He has abandoned- yes ABANDONED me with three brats and a baby for a whole week. I've barely seen him. He says work has been hectic and he's all tied up, but when I rang his stupid secretary said that 'Mr Malfoy was unavailable to answer any calls'. When I explained that it was his wife and he would have to make time for me she went all quiet and said that he was out. I knew it. I know Draco too well. And I didn't need two guesses to tell me who he was with. The scumbag. And then he conveniently didn't come home for two days to I couldn't interrogate him. If I could work out how to use the Muggle mobile phone thing I would've. Anyway, my mind is made up. When we get back to school I will tell the whole place just what he has been up to and who with. That will wipe the smirk off his face. Draco thinks that me wanting a good grade will keep me quiet. But I don't care anymore about this course. I was married to Neville wasn't I? I didn't think that life could get worse at that point. If I fail, then Draco fails. It is a reasonable price to pay!

Ron Weasley

It's a pain that we have to go back to school tomorrow. Back to doing proper work. It hasn't been nearly as bad as I thought it would be, living with Cho in the Muggle world in a crummy flat with no job. I've got used to it. It's quite easy to fill your time when you put your mind to it. And having Meliz was just good fun. She wasn't half as bad as Cho and I had thought she would be. True she was quiet and meek but that isn't the worst quality in a person is it? I showed her all the sights of Muggle London and I helped her with the bits of her homework that I could do (which wasn't that much but the thought was still there). Cho, Meliz and I really do seem to have bonded in this last week. It's been a good thing. I could almost do with one of those evaluation forms that all the Muggles fill out whenever they've had a new experience. How was it? How would you improve it bla bla bla. I know I'm in the minority here. Hermione was over shouting about Ernie for what seemed like hours. Harry has been practically living over here whenever he isn't at work. Strange 'cos he says everything with Katie is good but it can't be. Well, I don't do emotions and feelings so if he isn't going to offer an explanation; I'm not going to ask. Ginny's been over a fair few times. She was asking about 'how you know what the right decision is' and 'is it ever too late for change'. Women! Neville popped over once but his motive was so obvious I wanted to laugh. He was sounding me out to see if I'd beat him up if he asked Ginny to marry him. I had a lot of fun that afternoon, not sure if he did though. God I should become a councillor, sit around all day saying nothing and just nodding in the right places. I'd be raking it in. Wonder what mum would think?

Hermione Granger

Good Lord I never, in a million years thought I'd have to put up with such an ignorant self-centred pig like Ernie. I thought Draco was an awkward type of person but I think he may have some competition. I can quite truthfully say that I have never ever had to live with such an annoying person. I couldn't stick it, no, not even for the final few days. I think that demonstrates several things a) that if people aren't compatible, there really is no hope b) that you can't just throw two teenagers into a relationship that they had no decision over and expect them to get along and c) men are the route of all evil. I have a sneaky suspicion that Ginny agrees with me on the latter and definitely on the first two points.

I hope there is an evaluation form when we return because I have a few concerns that I would like to express. I don't care if it affects my mark, I am beyond caring. Hope was lost long ago. And, looking back, Ernie and approached the entire situation like another lesson. And it doesn't work like that. Yes, you can have arrangements and meetings and job sharing but if you aren't sincere in wanting to pursue the relationship itself i.e. the affections between the people then all the meetings in the world won't help you.

At least I can safely say that the only people affected by the destruction of the Granger/McMillan marriage were Ernie and I. Helen hasn't been bothered which is a relief. I'd feel awful if she had.

So, my overall conclusion about the whole escapade is- don't bother. The lessons that I did learn are not enough to compensate for a whole year wasted fussing over Ernie and his whims and the obstacles that we never overcame.

Harry Potter

Tomorrow's the day. I can't believe it has come round so quickly. I'm so excited, and I don't just mean about going back to Hogwarts. Finally, at last I'll be able to be free with Ginny again, no rules about not having relationships while married and all that rubbish. I'll talk to Katie on the train and explain everything to her. I know she'll be surprised. I've tried to keep everything as normal as I could but I have been spending as little time as possible around her, just in-case she wanted more than I'm now prepared to give. All we have to do is get through the dissolving of the marriages ceremony and the presentation of awards and a few speeches and then- bam- all over and done and Gin and I will walk off into the sunset.

Draco Malfoy

The deadline is tomorrow. I know it was harsh to put a time-limit on such a decision but with such a good prize I couldn't keep it open for long. I'm sure she'll go for it, who wouldn't in her position. And once I've got her again, well, there are certain charms that can ensure a persons affections. Not a love potion, no, just a dampening of the senses. I've seen it work often enough. Imagine the look on Longbottom's face, and Potter's. And all the Wesley's. And Parkinson's. If they were shocked before then they'll keel over this time. Hee-hee, I love being of the scheming type.

Ginny Weasley

Most people (with the exception of perhaps Ron) are glad to be returning to school tomorrow. I'm not. This experience seems to have taught people an awful lot about themselves and their lives. I can be included in that statement. But, where others have reached decision, be that drastic of minute, I haven't. I still don't know what to do. I've been partitioning inside my head and I've coke out with these three options

1) stay with Neville as I'm contract bound and eventually marry him. Live in security and peace. Follow in my mother's footsteps and have zillions of children

2) return to Malfoy. Well, return in the sense that I can work where and when I want. Be a sort-of couple in that I will be his enough to be considered a candidate for 'most respected hostess'. Other than that lead separate lives. Do what I want when I want and I won't be stopped. Live forever is luxury and safety from parents moaning that I've broken a contract?

3) date Harry. Abandon family and their wishes to be him. Probably have to live in hiding for a while till everyone calms down, or else find a loophole in the whole procedure. It's something I've always dreamed of, but now it is a distinct possibility just a fingertip touch away I'm weary. But almost certain happiness.

Oh, I bet there isn't another girl in the entire world with such a decision on her hands such as this. Hermione says ignore them all. Well, she would, shes turned very cynical now.


	26. Chapter 26

The Final Ceremony

'We have come at last, to the dissolving of the marriages ceremony' announced Dumbledore to the students below him. It was such a glorious day that the whole event was taking place outside near the lake. 'There are' he continued 'some marriages that have already been dissolved for one reason or another and I would like these people to move to the edges so they do not get hit by the charm.' There was some scuffling as, among others, Hermione and Ernie made their way to the side of the crowd. Hermione was looking very satisfied, Ernie mutinous. Looking over, Harry saw that there were at least twenty people who had moved. That was around ten couples. Ten sets who were so unhappy that they couldn't make it to the end of one year. Some people must be unbearable he pondered. He took a swift glance to his left as Katie, who was staring straight ahead totally ignoring him. It was safe to say that their relationship, the real one, was officially over. Harry sighed. It had been a lot of fun while it lasted and it hadn't been completely wasted. It had taught him that Ginny was the one he wanted to be with, he was sure of it. The thing was, he'd had trouble finding her since the Hogwarts express had dropped them all back. He looked for her now and still couldn't see her, though he spotted Neville several rows in-front. Harry tuned back into Dumbledore who was muttering some words and waving his hands in the air. A cloud of purple smoke burst from them and hovered over the students. Harry couldn't see anything but he sensed something leaving, and then returning into him. 'I have restored the magic of those I took' called Dumbledore, as though he'd read Harry's mind. 'You are all now officially single.' There was a burst of noise from most people, shouting, cheering and clapping. This goes to show; Harry thought to himself, that we were all too young to be tied down into a relationship that we had no say over.

'And now for the awards' called Dumbledore and everyone fell silent. 'Firstly, for the couple who overcame the most boundaries to success. They started off in disgust but have come to realise the values of compromise and teamwork- Weasley and Chang!' everyone wooed and cheered as a blushing Cho and embarrassed Ron made their way up to the podium to accept their award, a chocolate trophy each.

'The next couple have been selected for being the two people who surpassed all of the faculty's expectations. It goes to show that even we mature adults can never predict the outcome of any pairing. Finigan and Lovegood please make our way up here!' everyone laughed in a friendly manner as the pair made their way to the podium, tripped over each other banged heads.

'And lastly, the winning couple, if such a thing can be found. This couple have won, not because of the length of their marriage or because they put the most effort into it. No, they won because of their brute honesty. They showed us that you cannot just fling to people together and expect them to get along happily, there has to be an element of consent. And most of us know that this couple certainly did not consent to being together. Despite that, they attended extra sessions put out for them and managed to remain together for a while. They had a temporary split but recently have been seem together again. This, in our eyes is a winning couple. Determined. Neither would compromise their beliefs or personality for the other and eventually they learnt to work round one another. I am happy, and slightly surprised to announce that the overall winning couple is, Malfoy and Weasley.'

There was silence.

'But we're not together anymore, sir' called Ginny from the side of the podium. 'Malfoy and I had our partners switched, remember, you did it.'

'Miss Weasley, I know more than you understand. Remember I told you all that we could and would be keeping an eye on you. Your meetings with Mr Malfoy were spotted and noted. And you cannot deny that they were amicable.' Ginny opened her mouth to answer but Malfoy, who had appeared at her side got in first.

'You are perfectly right Professor. We had intended on taking things slow and quietly but of course, you discovered.' He marched onto the podium and addressed the students 'yes Ginny and I have been able to work around our differences and are back to where we should be, together. Our relationship shows that anything can be made compatible if you try long and hard enough. And you're both willing' he added as an afterthought. As Malfoy went to accept the award, two people darted forward protesting. 'No' called Neville, 'liar' yelled Harry. Both were at the podium steps in an instant.

'You can't you're contracted to me' wailed Neville.

'You can't you're in love with me' cried Harry.

'I'm sorry, did I miss part of the story?' enquired Dumbledore, looking perplexed and staring right at Ginny.

'This isn't the time or the place' Ginny hissed at Neville and Harry. She then turned to Malfoy 'and you. Don't ever talk on my behalf again!' and with that, stomped away.

Dumbledore gave a slight cough and addressed the goggling crowed 'I think that brings us to the end of our ceremony. Well done to all of you who made it, your grade will be posted to you over the summer. I think this last little drama has summed up marriage in one word- 'unpredictable'.

**Hey, only one more chapter to go. I know this was a shortie but I didn't want to put everything in the last little bit. **

**What would you like Ginny to do? Let me know**

**xx**


	27. Chapter 27

The End for Some

Hermione detached herself from the crowd and managed to keep Ginny in her eye line. She followed her all the way to the Quidditch pitch and into the changing rooms. As Hermione went to enter Ginny came out holding a broom.

'Gin I-' began Hermione but she was pushed aside as Ginny mounted the broom and took off. Round and round the pitch she went. Hermione watched her for a few minutes and, realising that she wasn't coming down anytime soon found a second broom. She took it to the centre of the pitch and looked at it. Now, what to do next? She could remember very clearly the words of the textbook on flying but that wasn't the same as putting it into practise. 'Hover' she said tentatively. The broom didn't move. Come on Hermione thought to herself. It's like commanding a dog. Half the success is in the confidence. 'Hover' she said, with much more certainty. The broom leapt out of her hand and hovered at waist height. Hermione mounted and kicked off from the floor. Whoosh, she was away. But Ginny was much higher. Hermione flew up to join her, nearly knocking into her in trying to get close.

'Watch out' yelled Ginny as she had to swerve to avoid Hermione.

'If you came back down then I wouldn't have to do this' said Hermione through gritted teeth.

'I'm working off my frustration. Just leave me be, I'll come down when I'm ready.'

'Ginny there isn't time. We are to leave in an hour and you've still got three men who all think you are theirs. Now I don't care which one you choose, that's your decision, but you've got to make it soon.'

'I don't have to choose any, there isn't a rule is there?'

'No, but you are contracted to marry one of them.' Hermione's broom gave a wobble. It didn't like this unsure rider one bit.

'Well then there's the answer. I'll have to pick Neville. Go and tell them if you're worrying that much.' Ginny flew still higher.

'No, Gin. Just stop and listen for one moment. You don't have to marry Neville, I've found the loophole.' Hermione saw Ginny visibly stiffen.

'You can't be serious' relied Ginny. 'There can't really be a way to get out of marrying Neville.'

'There is if it's what you really want.'

'What do I have to do?'

'It's slightly more complicated than that. Come down Ginny, and I will explain it properly.' Hermione motioned to begin a descent but was surprised when Ginny shook her head.

'How do I know that what you're telling me is the truth? It could just be that you'll say anything to get me back onto the ground. If there really is an escape you can tell me up here.' She looked right into Hermione's eyes.

'Oh Ginny stop being such a pain. Why would I do that? I'm not a deceitful person; I'm only trying to help.'

'Help me then by telling me what you know.' Ginny flew still higher. Hermione sighed and, swallowing, matched Ginny's height.

'The way it works is quite simple, but you will have to make a decision.'

'About what?'

'Whether you're going to choose Harry or Malfoy. Because, according to ancient legend, if a pre-contract is made for marriage, then it can only be broken if one of the parties wants to marry another.'

'It's that simple.' Ginny was quite surprised that her if she elected someone else, she no longer had to marry Neville.

'Well, there is a slight catch. Your parents have to approve of the choice.'

'A slight catch. Hermione have you not heard yourself. A slight catch is that my parents have to approve. Who has ever wanted to marry someone their parents approved of? I couldn't have Draco then could I, so it would have to be Harry.' Hermione caught a glimpse of Ginny's face as she turned around.

'You _don't _want Harry? But I thought you loved him. I assumed that he would be the one you'd choose. You've liked him since the day you first met him. Who do you want?'

'NO ONE' screamed Ginny, rounding on Hermione. 'No one. I don't want to marry anyone, I want to be me, single free, living for the moment' she finished.

'But-'

'There are no buts. I've felt like this for a while. I don't want to be paired off with anyone. If there's one thing I learnt from living in the Muggle world it's that I can't cope with a partner who isn't interested in the job that I choose and one who restrains me. I want to succeed in life and when you have someone else to think about you it helps, but not if they suffocate you in the process. Neville wasn't interested in what I did and neither was Harry so long as I gave them the attention they deserved and so I remained stationery in the world of modelling. But Malfoy was. He was interested and promised me a life where he'd continue to be but wouldn't interfere if I didn't want him to. But I know that as soon as we leave school it won't be the same for any of them. They'll want to know where I am, what I'm doing and who I'm with. It's bad enough having parents who require that information. I just don't want to be at someone's beck and call always, home by six without fail to cook a proper meal. It just isn't me. I thought it was. I always thought I would love to have someone care for me and be concerned but, while in the Muggle world, I found it intolerable.' She ended her speech with a sigh. There was silence, broken only by the distant sounds of people making their way back to the school.

'There could be another option, if you really don't-'

'_Hermione just shut up, I've had enough of your do gooding'_ shouted Ginny, grabbing Hermione's broom with a jolt. Hermione, whose grip who had loosened during Ginny outburst felt herself slip and went to hold the broom. But where Ginny had pulled it, the handle had swung slightly, and Hermione's hands found only thin air. It only took those few seconds in which Hermione hasn't holding onto anything for her top half to become unbalanced and slip over the edge of the broom. Too surprised to scream, Hermione found herself falling. She didn't know where she was going, but, by the sounds of Ginny's cry fading quickly, she was getting their fast.

'HERMIONE' screamed Ginny zooming down towards the falling mass that was her best friend. She hunted frantically in her robes for her wand but to no avail. 'SOMEONE HELP' she cried over and over again. It was no good. Hermione was falling quicker than she could fly. She'd never make it in time. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no'. Hermione was only meters from the ground. A fall from this height, would she survive? Heck no, you couldn't. 'HERMIONE' bellowed Ginny a final time as she saw her friend reach her destination, heard the bang, then the silence.

'Hermione.' Ron was the first to arrive at the scene. He grabbed his friend's hand. It was cold. 'Oh god, Hermione no' he wailed into her chest. He looked up and over at Ginny, her face white yet filthy. 'Summon some help, now!' His sister didn't move, didn't even acknowledge that he'd spoken. Quickly, Ron reached for his own wand and sent some sparks into the direction of the hospital wing. He then carefully picked up Hermione in his arms and began to make his way back towards the castle. He'd barely walked a few paces when Ginny caught him from behind. She was grappling for Hermione, her hands clawing at his sleeves. 'Ginny get off, she needs help now'.

'It's all my fault, I was a selfish cow. Give her to me Ron, I've got to take responsibility, I did this, I caused her to fall.'

'Ginny, you can't help, let me take Hermione to someone who can- before it's too late' he added as an afterthought. As he went to carry on walking, three figures approached. Seeing the scene, they began to run, Neville and Harry towards the limp figure that was Hermione and Draco towards Ginny. Carefully, Harry helped Ron carry Hermione between them while Neville waved his wand, muttering spells and charms. Draco stood next to Ginny, arms outstretched. She fell into his embrace. As her legs gave way he caught her in his powerful grip.

Madame Pomfrey came out of the hospital wing. Eleven people stood up. 'She's alive'.

'Thanks be to Merlin' cried McGonagall her face as white as a sheet.

'She's alive, but seriously injured' continued Madame Pomfrey. There was silence.

'How serious?' asked Molly Weasley, clutching Ginny towards her.

'Enough for her to require some level of care for the rest of her life. The injuries she sustained were severe. There are limits to what magic can do. I did my best but,' Madame Pomfrey's voice lowered 'not many people would even survive a fall from that height, let alone walk away without any scares.'

'What does that mean?' asked Ron looking directly at Madame Pomfrey.

'It means that Hermione has been paralysed from the legs down. One of the vital nerves in the spine was severed when she landed. Even I cannot repair damage as great as that. From this moment on, Hermione will require someone to her care for her. In time she will be able to continue living a full and enriched life, just with a few more limitations than before.'

Silence. Stunned silence, broken only by the sobs of Mrs Weasley and McGonagall.

'Can we see her?' enquired Harry.

'She has asked to see Ginny, but that I will only allow that for a few minutes and only because of the' she paused 'exceptional circumstances' she finished. Ginny looked at the floor. She knew what they all though, and she agreed. This was all her won fault. If she hadn't been so selfish Hermione would still be able to walk. She was tempted to turn and run, but look where that had got her so far. Taking a deep breathe Ginny pushed open the hospital wing doors. The whole place was empty apart from one bed. Hermione was lying in it, as white as she had been when Ginny had first landed next to her. Ginny ran over wailing

'Hermione, Hermione I'm so so sorry. I can't believe I did this to you. Oh god Hermione I understand if you never ever want to see me again, I'll leave right this moment. I just want you to know that I will do anything ANYHTING you ask of me, now and forever. You only need to mention it and I'll do it, no matter what.' Ginny's outpour was stalled by the tidal-wave of tears that erupted from her eyes. The tears that had refused to come all the hours they had been waiting in silence in the hallway started now.

'Shhh Ginny its ok, I don't blame you' came a small voice. Ginny lifted her head to see Hermione reaching her hand out to pat Ginny. Ginny pulled herself away.

'No. I don't deserve your sympathy. I'm a terrible person and I deserve to suffer as much as possible. I should rot in hell for this. Oh god Hermione I am so sorry, I cannot believe this has happened.'

'Gin it doesn't matter. What's done is done. It wasn't your fault, I'm the one that fell, I wasn't holding on properly. I shouldn't have flown that high when I knew that I couldn't handle the broom.'

'No,no,no I should never have flown that high, then you wouldn't have followed me. If I hadn't grabbed the broom then you'd still be standing.'

'No, you told me to stop following you, you said to leave you alone and I ignored you. I can only blame myself.'

'No, if I-wait Hermione, this is stupid we will be going round in circles and it's helping no one. Hermione, please, just tell me what I can do to start making amends. Please. Give me something to do, anything.'

Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes. 'Anything?' Ginny nodded sincerely. 'Then choose who you're going to be with. Is it Malfoy, Neville or Harry? It's that problem that contributed to my accident, so I'd like it resolved please.' Hermione spoke in a firm voice but the smile that curled her lips showed Ginny that she didn't blame her, not one bit.'

'Hermione. It's as I said before. I don't want any of them and if I'm honest, I'm not good enough for those boys; they could all do so much better. And even if I did love just one, I'd still not want to choose, I'm too young, I don't know much about anything anymore, I can't commit to one man on a whim. That's what it would be if I chose right now.'

'What will you do?'

'I wish I knew. They can't force me can they? I suppose I'll have to give up my magic or be cast out or something. But I'd rather have that than spend the rest of my life in misery.'

There is another way?' Hermione spoke very quietly.

'What!' Ginny's voice was so loud that Madame Pomfrey put her head round the door, a quizzical expression on her face. 'Sorry' apologised Ginny. She waited till the door had swung shut again before turning to Hermione 'tell me, what it is?'

'You can be excluded from the marriage contract, permanently, if you have responsibilities that you couldn't execute to the required standard if you were married.' Hermione's eyes were shinning but Ginny returned her look with a confused expression.

'I don't get it? I don't have any ''responsibilities'' that I couldn't execute with a husband. I don't have any little responsibilities let alone major ones. It's a lovely idea but I just can't use it, it doesn't apply, and I'm not lying any more. Enough people have been hurt by me telling them that I love them when I didn't.'

'Who said you'd need to lie? You've got the perfect excuse.'

'I have. What is it?'

'It's in this very room.'

'It is. Where?'

'You're looking right at it.'

'You!'

'Me' replied Hermione smiling.

**Ok everyone the next chapter is the final one. I just couldn't make this one any longer. Thanks for all your suggestions as to who Ginny should choose, I love to here what you all think. Often what you say comes as a surprise, I suppose it's because I know what is in my head and where I'm going so nothing is a surprise.**

**If you haven't understood the last part of this chapter let me know and I'll explain it at the start of the next one.**

**Nearly there xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Just to clarify for those who asked. If Ginny becomes Hermione's carer then she isn't obliged to follow through with the marriage contract.**

**Ok, last chapter. Enjoy.**

The End for All

Ginny and Draco chose a spot by the lake. It was deserted. Everyone else had gone home for the summer. Ginny reached for Draco's hand. He pulled away. 'Whenever a girl does that it's never good news that follows.' He started to laugh, but stopped when he saw Ginny's face. 'Its not going to be good news is it.'

'No Draco, its not. I just wish there was an easy way to do this, you've been fantastic to me these last few weeks and I'm repaying you wish harsh reality.'

'The harsh reality of what?'

'Of that I can't be with you. We can't be an item, ever. I was kidding myself that we could. My parents would never have allowed it. It appears they do have the final say over whoever I choose instead of Neville. We both know you wouldn't have gone down well. Too much history between our fathers.' Ginny looked at the grassy floor they sat on. To her surprise, Draco moved closer and put his arm around her.

'It's ok, I understand.' He nuzzled her ear. 'I know we can never be an official item or couple and I don't blame you.' He pulled her into his embrace. 'But, that doesn't mean that we can never consider having a little unofficial fun, strictly out of hours of course.' He went to kiss Ginny but she pulled away.

'No, Draco, I think it will be best for both of us if we end everything we have right now. Wipe the slate clean and forget all about it.'

'But why? We're great together. And just because your parents won't let us marry doesn't mean that we have to end everything on every level.'

'Yes it does Draco. Nothing good will come from what you want. It never does.' She smiled at Draco but his face changed suddenly into a scowl.

'Nothing good comes from what I want does it? Well well, I never knew you felt like that Gin. I thought your career taking off was a good thing, or was that precisely what you didn't want. No, don't bother to answer; I've got your message loud and clear. Consider our relationship on every level terminated. Good luck in life Gin, you'll need it.'

Ginny took Neville to the now empty Gryffindor common room. She motioned for him to sit in a squashy armchair and she sat opposite him in a straight backed chair. She gazed into his face trying to work out how much he had guessed, how much of the real truth she had to convey.

'So' she began.

'Look Ginny' interrupted Neville 'I know what you're going to say. You're going to call off our marriage because you want to marry Harry instead, or Malfoy, or anyone rather than me' he finished bitterly. 'And I just want to let you know that I think it's rather unfair. I've never shown you anything other than love and devotion and those two barely note your existence. You could do so much better than them. Don't let yourself be taken in by fancy offers of magazine deals or a life of luxury. I can offer you myself, totally and utterly bound to your will. I'll give you my heart and my soul if you will let me. That's what you can have from me Gin, the choice is yours.' Ginny left her seat and knelt at Neville's feet.

'Oh Neville, I do love you, but as one might love a brother. I just cannot see us even sharing everything, heart soul and body, it just doesn't make sense. And, to put your mind at ease, I'm not choosing either Harry or Draco over you. I've spoken to one and I need to speak to the other. I've chosen to go it alone, without a partner. I'm just so sorry you had to be affected in this way. It wasn't fair of our parents to bind us into magical contracts of such seriousness at such a young age and without our consent. But this is the best way Neville, it might not seem like it now but it is. Truly, you'll be better off without me.'

'But I can't live without you Ginny; you are my earth, my water, my fire, my life.'

'Oh Neville, please don't make this any harder for me than it is at the moment. I know you're upset and in shock right now but your pain will ease in time, trust me.' She rose from the floor, not looking at Neville in case he brought the tears to her eyes that she was just holding back. Two down, one to go, and the worst was yet to come.

Ginny and Harry stood at the top of the Owlery. It was empty, save a few owl droppings on the floor. Hedwig was in her cage by Harry's feet. He hadn't spoken for several minutes now. He'd been starring out of the window, looking out at the sunset. Ginny tentatively went up to him and touched his arm 'Harry' she whispered. He turned, gently and, looking right at her, extended his arms. She walked into them.

'I understand' he replied 'it is what you must do.' He hugged her but she stepped back

'You do? You understand why I have to do this?' Harry looked bemused

'Of course. I'd find it harder to understand if you didn't feel obliged to look after Hermione. It's your duty, your calling as you put it, and I'm not going to stand in the way.'

'Your not?' Ginny looked so surprised that Harry laughed.

'No don't be a silly ass.' He went to hug her again and she leant into his embrace.

'And you'll wait- for me?'

'I'll wait until the world stops turning.' And there, at the top of the Owlery they shared their first kiss.

Afterwards, swathed in Harry's embrace Ginny thought maybe, just maybe, if he was like this now, there was a hope. Somewhere, a light still shone for them. Maybe it could happen after all.

**Hey hey, we've reached the end. Been a good journey. Hope the ending wasn't tooo soppy for some of you but I had to leave it as a possibility. Never know, could do a sequel one day lol!! Look out for a new story starting soon, got an idea just got to start putting it into words. **


End file.
